Turned and Tossed and Stretched
by babygumm07
Summary: Elizabeth and Darcy must accomodate for the necessary changes that come with impending parenthood, but have they followed their logic through to what comes when they are faced with Baby Darcy?
1. This is only the beginning

_Author's Note: I do not own any characters, storyline, setting etc of Jane Austen's. As this is my first upload I am unsure of the response it will receive and so I would appreciate any feedback so I know whether or not you want me to keep uploading. I will keep writing either way. Thanks xxx_

_**Turned and Tossed and Stretched**_

_**Thursday 9th September 1813**_

_**5.30am**_

Elizabeth stirred from her sleep – more from pleasant contentment than any sense of disturbance – and turned to her side, stretching, to see Darcy, asleep, and breathing softly. His curls had fallen over his eyes and she noticed a smile breaking over his face; at this, Elizabeth knew he could see her.

"Why do you insist on staring at me, madam?" Said he; opening his eyes and beaming at her.

"What do mean, sir? You must be mistaken, for if you will recall, it was you who stared at me for most of our acquaintance." At this, he laughed and wound one of her curls around his forefinger.

"Indeed Elizabeth. I did."

There then followed a silence, during which Darcy kissed her forehead and placed his arms around her. The dawn had not yet come up, and the couple lay dozing.

The previous day had brought joyous celebrations, as it was Darcy's birthday, and not only had Mr and Mrs Bingley, their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, Mr and Mrs Bennet and their remaining daughters joined the family party – but Colonel Fitzwilliam had endeavoured to amuse them for several hours.

Elizabeth had, as was the wont of Mr Darcy's wife, arranged only the finest for her lover; there were no dances or other such entertainment because it was not that which would have pleased Mr Darcy, but she ordered the kitchen staff to prepare the bird shot by her husband the other day and bought fresh fruit - and a rarity (and favourite of Miss Darcy's); chocolate. The day passed amiably and without error; the majority of the family party retiring early.

However there was one subject on which was dwelt countless times by the company but that Elizabeth herself was feared of mentioning in case she should give herself away. She had done her best to keep her thoughts from Mr Darcy, but found that he did perceive something to be the matter with her. In any situation, she had avoided revealing herself and now – lying in her husband's arms and feeling him kiss her so softly, she knew she had saved the best of his birthday until the last.

"My dear, William," began Elizabeth, "How loving must you be towards one who has kept from you her most intimate secrets!" At her words he had pulled back to look at her, and could not decide on the possibility that she should be teasing him.

"I am at a loss to understand you, Elizabeth. Are you now telling me that, for these past two days you have indeed been troubled?" The genuine concern in his voice was so unexpected by his wife that she immediately started herself to doubt the effectiveness of her secrecy, but she was now committed to telling him and there was no reason and no method through which she could remove herself from the discussion.

"Yes indeed, sir. I have been silent but not so troubled, as you say."

"Then . . . will you not tell me?" Mr Darcy secured his arms about her back and Elizabeth lay, quiet, but suddenly feeling her nerves shake at the prospect of his reaction.

"You may have noticed my apprehension to enter into a popular topic yesterday," her lover answered in the affirmative, "and though, I may have concealed from the company my eagerness for the subject, I most certainly do not want to do the same where you are concerned."

"Elizabeth I do not understand – your reluctance to enter into the topic can't have troubled you before the event took place."

She laughed at his confusion but felt it was mostly out of fear. "No indeed. I wanted to speak with you when we were alone, and now . . . I must confess myself afraid at your response – but I cannot think why!" She smiled at Darcy.

"My dear, Elizabeth, do not hide from me. You know only too well that I shall find you out." He paused. "What is it that made you so reluctant to talk about children?"

Mrs Darcy paused and dared not look her husband in the eye. "Because I did not want to reveal myself"

"You did not want to reveal what of yourself?" He laughed at her.

"I have not been well, my dear, as you must be well aware, and understanding that it would not be at all wise to stall my seeing a doctor I called for your Physician."

"Howards? He is the best, but I wish you had told me, I am not so unreasonable, Elizabeth."

"I know, my dear, but if my suspicions were not to be confirmed I did not want to disappoint you."

"What were your suspicions? Were they confirmed?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but beam at him and stroked his face, imitating his playfulness with her curls, she felt confident but when she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper. "I suspected that I might be with child." She paused to absorb his reaction but he interrupted her before she could possibly begin again.

"Then . . . may I assume –? "

"You may assume that I have been given confirmation by Dr. Howards that I am expecting a child."

Had Elizabeth the courage to look up at her husband, she would have observed the happy change in his expression at her words. "I . . ." he could not bring himself to say anything; that the young woman with whom he had been infatuated, at whom he could not cease to stare should have married him, made love with him and now should have their child – he simply could not believe it, "Lizzy."

"I am sorry I did not tell you, William but . . ." Elizabeth fell silent when she looked up at Darcy's face; she had seen him many times with no expression, therefore at moments such as this, when he smiled at her, she knew he was truly content.

_**Tuesday 12th October 1813**_

_**3pm**_

Mrs Darcy wandered about the groves of Pemberley in wait for her family who were travelling from Hertfordshire for Dinner at her insistence. She had already welcomed the Gardiners with whom she, Mr and Miss Darcy had already spent the better part of one week. Indeed their company could not have been improved had they not been joined the previous evening by Mr and Mrs Bingley who brought with them wonderful conversation and comfortable manners.

Elizabeth could not have been happier, but was finding difficulty in her attempts to conceal their news from the party and especially Jane – whom she could not help but notice was frequently asking after her health. Although at the moment, her spirits could not be dampened; every night Mr Darcy would have her in his arms, kiss her and feel for the movements of the child – disregarding his physician's remarks that although the mistress was far along in her condition, the child was by no means developed enough to be felt in its movements. Nevertheless, her husband indeed kissed and stroked her abdomen at every opportunity and she relished in his attentions; falling asleep in his arms and waking with his kiss.

Eventually and at length, the Bennet family, or what was left of it, arrived in eager anticipation of being reunited with its daughters, and Mr Bennet – within seconds of laying his eyes upon his second-eldest – showed no desire to be in any other's company. Elizabeth had guessed he would have suffered a great deal remaining in the same carriage as his highly-strung and nervous wife and silly daughters, but she had truly not appreciated how unbearable his confinement had been.

"Elizabeth, you know not how I have missed you" Exclaimed Mr Bennet, after she had pulled back in disbelief of his forthrightness.

"My dear, papa, you will have ample time to recover from your taxing journey. At present however, I do believe I would show you to your rooms." Elizabeth moved from her father to greet her mother and her sisters, who had been entirely shut up in the face of Pemberley once again. Elizabeth could recall only once when her own situation had driven her mother to silence, but now she could revel in it as she knew that Mrs Bennet's reaction was borne out of awe and respect – something which she did not know her mother possessed for anyone other than Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley or the austere Lady Catherine.

_**6pm**_

"Mrs Darcy?" Mr Darcy inquired, as they were deigning their evening wear for a lavish evening meal, "I do believe this meal would be the perfect opportunity to inform our general company about your condition."

Elizabeth stopped at her vanity table, and set down her brush; enjoying imagining the reactions of those who were most dear to her, "Yes, but I think perhaps we should close all the windows and doors lest the whole of Derbyshire should hear my mother's squeals of delight!" Her husband laughed at her playfulness, offered her his arm which she accepted and they descended the stairs to dinner.

The dinner party was full of admiration for the provisions and Elizabeth was especially grateful that her mother was not seated particularly near herself, her husband, her sister or her brother. Mr Bennet was happy to see his daughters paid such attention from his sons-in-law and pleased that his wife was spent describing the splendour of Pemberley to Mary, Kitty and Mr and Mrs Gardiner.

Mr Darcy leaned over to whisper in his wife's ear, "My dear, I believe we should inform the party, if only to give your mother something else about which she can talk." Elizabeth smiled at him and nodded her agreement.

"Do go ahead, at your leisure, sir." She said, kissing him lightly and tapping her glass with a spoon so as to attract the attention of her guests, who immediately quietened and looked up the table to Mr Darcy.

"Hold on, hold on, Mrs Bennet. I believe your son is going to say his first words of the evening and requires that everyone be silent to be sure he is heard above our conversation." The poor Colonel Fitzwilliam remarked, who had been badly trapped out of earshot of his cousin for the whole evening. Darcy, who waited until the ripple of laughter had subsided, eventually began to speak;

"I believe even Mrs Bennet would wish to silence the world if she knew the content of my information." His guests were silent at those words and Darcy held his wife's hand and grinned saying "My wife and I have in good information, that in April of next year, we are to expect a child." There was a silent hush before the roar of surprise shot up from the dinner party, rose to the ceilings of Pemberley and dashed out to the very ends of the park.

"MY DEAR LIZZY, A BABY!" exclaimed her mother, joy shooting from her face and for a moment, Mr Darcy saw pure happiness in the eyes of Mrs Bennet and had to remind himself that it would be more than just himself and his wife to whom this child would bring contentment.

"Darcy," said Bingley, patting his brother on the back and shaking his hand,

"Congratulations, my man. I am very happy for you."

Darcy could not help but beam back at his friend – not unlike the manner in which he had been smiling on his wedding day, "Thank you, Bingley. But I believe it is I who must be happier than you – on this occasion at least."

"Indeed it must!"

In Mr Bingley's wake there was Mr Bennet, Mr Gardiner and Colonel Fitzwilliam all with warm congratulations; however Mr Darcy could hardly concentrate on his guests for he could not catch sight of Elizabeth. She was swarmed by her relations; Jane, Kitty, Mary, Mrs Bennet, Georgiana and Mrs Gardiner and eventually had to demand they all sit down again. When this had been accomplished and dessert had been served, Mr and Mrs Darcy could finally converse.

"My dear," whispered Elizabeth, "I do believe we have made many people very happy. You are to be sincerely thanked."

Darcy laughed a bit and said "Dearest Elizabeth, I think I know you to understand that to reach such a point as we have, the act must be mutual. You must, therefore, also be thanked."

"True." she beamed at him, and they lifted their glasses to one another in a private gesture.

_**11pm**_

In the evening when the family had tired them of oohing and ahhing at the grandeur of Pemberley and marvelling at the news of the first baby, Elizabeth retired to her room and as she began to undress, she stopped to feel her belly: it was becoming rounder and fuller and she felt it more real now that her family knew.

Whilst she was occupying herself so, Mr Darcy came upon her in his nightshirt.

"My dear, I do not think the child shall respond to your prods directly."

She looked up, not at all startled by his presence in her chambers – even when she was so barely dressed, "Fitzwilliam," she smiled and he came to her and kissed her. "I am afraid our family will not leave now. Shall we forever be surrounded by curious relatives?"

"My dear, your family will leave as planned tomorrow evening and only Georgiana will remain with us. You have nothing to worry about."

"Indeed." She said, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "My dear, dear, Fitzwilliam. What would I want in this world, with you by my side?" Darcy held her close to him and kissed her passionately.

"William," she whispered, "I do not think it is safe for us to do this."

"I am allowed to show affection for my wife, am I not?" said Darcy, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, indeed, but if my memory serves me rightly, this passionate affection you are displaying has always lead to lovemaking."

"Are you telling me that I will not be allowed to make love to you until after this child is born?" Darcy pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes – praying it was not so. Elizabeth laughed, laid her head against his chest and wrapped her hands about his neck.

"My darling husband, it is too soon because such animated activities might endanger the baby. In a few months we can resume our lovemaking I assure you."

He started at her estimated time, "why is it that when you look your most beautiful, most content, most gloriously irresistible I am forbidden from making passionate love to you?"

"Because God is cruel and unkind" she jested, "but until such a time as normal marital business can resume you have my full permission to kiss and be tender towards me . . . and your child." She smiled happily at him and kissed him softly, until his hands once again encircled her waist and pressed her rounded abdomen against him – at which point he found himself unable to continue. "Fitzwilliam, what is the matter?"

"If you keep kissing me I shall not be at liberty to control myself please, let us go to bed."

"Going to bed is your solution to controlling your ardent love for me?"

"Hopefully I will be too exhausted to focus upon your enticing figure."

Elizabeth sat back upon the pillows as her husband covered her with the sheets, "you are full of compliments this evening sir."

Darcy smiled and lay next to her, kissing her hair and tenderly stroking the baby. "I cannot help it. You have made me happier than I could ever imagine, Elizabeth." At his words, she ran her fingers through his hair and gently held her face at his cheek, nuzzling him and enjoying his kisses until his lips finally captured hers.

_**Wednesday 13th October 1813**_

_**7.30am**_

Waking the next morning, in much the same position as they had fallen asleep – she in his arms – Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam dressed quickly so they might bid farewell to the family. Elizabeth was sore to see her father go but reminded herself that should Mr Bennet remain, so must Mrs Bennet, and she could not have borne such company in her condition.

"Lizzy," called Mr Bennet, as she was kissing her mother farewell, "Elizabeth, come here." She smiled and Mr Bennet hugged his daughter.

"Papa, you shall see us at Christmas when we come to Netherfield, you need not miss me so much."

"Indeed I must – I am about to travel for three days in a carriage with your mother and your sisters and then I must suffer in their company until you deign to welcome me again." As he was saying this, Mr Darcy had moved beside them and looked earnestly at his wife.

"Mr Bennet, you know you are always welcome in our home." Mr Bennet stood back to look at his son and daughter, raising his eyebrows.

"I know. But I do not think I could possibly rest easy knowing I was inflicting my wife and my younger daughters on you – even in your very comfortable rooms."

As they laughed Mrs Bennet's shrill chide came from the carriage:

"Mr Bennet – we shall never be able to make it out of Mr Darcy's park let alone Derbyshire if you do not cease such mindless chatter!"

Mr Bennet sighed and Lizzy looked up at her husband who said his final goodbye to the family and shook Mr Bennet's hand, "Goodbye Mr Darcy. I hope to see you soon."

"Goodbye sir. I hope you sleep for most of this journey."

"I hope they sleep for most of this journey."

Elizabeth kissed her father and moved out of the way of the carriage with her husband holding her hand and standing next to her brother and sister. Later, in the evening, they said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Bingley and their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner and eventually it was only Georgiana and Mr and Mrs Darcy quietly sitting in the drawing room.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" asked her husband.

"Of course my dear, why do you ask?"

Darcy moved to sit beside her and softly kissed her head, "I just wanted to know." Elizabeth stared incredulously at him and Georgiana looked up from her needlework.

"What is it? Why do you both look at me so?" Slowly Elizabeth and Georgiana began laughing, but Elizabeth stopped when she saw the hurt look on her husbands face.

"Oh Fitzwilliam," She kissed him and looked him in the eye, "We are teasing you! I have never known you to ask simply after someone's comfort."

"My wife and my sister do not recall ever having seen me act generously toward someone?"

"Not when the person after whom you are inquiring appears to be perfectly content." Georgiana said as she gestured to Elizabeth who smiled at her observation.

"Perhaps I should endeavour to act more graciously towards my acquaintances?" suggested Darcy.

Elizabeth sat up at this, "oh no indeed, sir. I very much enjoy that your true character does not entirely and openly show itself until you are in the company of your family and close friends."

Georgiana only remained with them for another half hour or so and then declared she was exhausted and removed to her rooms.

_**Saturday 11th December 1813**_

_**4.43am**_

Elizabeth turned. And again, she turned. In the small hours of the morning, she turned and tossed and stretched in her bed. Her problem was situated in the fact that the size of her abdomen had grown so much that it was now becoming very uncomfortable for her to sleep on her stomach - as she had done since she was little. What Elizabeth found particularly frustrating was that she felt she was no where near to holding her baby in her arms; she was still only 5 months gone but was showing her condition more and more. Her only contentment came from a small tête-à-tête she had with Mrs Reynolds. She remembered the look of joy that had spread throughout the old woman's features and smiled when she thought of how it had remained there since. Mrs Reynolds politely asked after her mistress' health every morning but the previous day she had also sought to confirm how far along Elizabeth was.

_"Five months indeed!" The housekeeper exclaimed. "You shall be feeling the presence of the little one soon then, Mrs Darcy." Elizabeth looked confused and inquired of her housekeeper her meaning. "My dear," she said, softly now as she moved towards the young wife of Mr Darcy, "it is common during these months for a mother to feel the movements of her baby. Although I must concede that it does take longer for a new mother such as you to notice such stirrings." Her expression softened as she returned to her duties, leaving the mistress with her hand resting carefully against her middle in the vain hope that she should suddenly feel her child saying hello._

Elizabeth was brought from her reverie by a rumbling in her stomach. She thought it was odd however, that she should be hungry when she did not feel so. When the sensation came upon her again, it was longer, and she could discern that it was in fact like nothing else she had ever felt before. Again, the sensation arose and she could tell that it came specifically from her left side and was nowhere near her stomach. Although the feeling was quick and did not come again for what Elizabeth felt was an age, she did not forgot the wonderful first movements of her baby, Fitzwilliam's baby, inside her.

"Elizabeth?" It was the quiet, tired voice of her husband. "Are you awake? Elizabeth?" She softly placed her right hand on his arm, not wanting to move in case she missed the feeling again.

"Ssh, yes I am awake. I could hardly sleep."

"Why?" He turned to her now, seeing her unusually calm and placid position. "Lizzy, my dear, you look like you are deep in prayer."

She smiled at his analogy. "Hmm, perhaps I am," she teased and looked up at him. Seeing his confused face, she repeated what Mrs Reynolds had said.

"Will I be able to feel it?" He asked and his face reminded her of an inquisitive child, anxious to know what his Christmas present was before he was allowed it.

"I doubt it my dear," she touched his face when she saw it fall slightly in disappointment; "I can hardly feel it myself. It is too faint." Although he was frustrated, Fitzwilliam knew that whenever he felt so, it was twice as difficult for his wife as she would eventually give birth. "Please do not be disappointed," Fitzwilliam immediately began to shake his head and attempted to defend his expression but his wife spoke before him, "I know that you must be upset, but I am certain that as the child grows – "

"Really, Lizzy, I am not – "

"Fitzwilliam, please," her earnest look quietened him and he endeavoured to let her finish her thoughts, "dearest, I am not saddened if you are hurt that there is not yet much development, but there will be – I am only just able to feel it myself."

"Elizabeth, you must believe me, I am not in the least disappointed. Every day, I think about you and your condition. It gives me such happiness, Lizzy. You make me proud . . . and I cannot but become excited when you announce to me that you can – however lightly – feel the baby." He placed his hand gently on her abdomen, "it makes it all the more real."

Elizabeth smiled down at his hand, "I understand. It seems too good to be true; our life is lined with such happiness it seems. I am frightened of waking." She could not retain her expression as she had hoped however, as her fears were quite real. Mrs Darcy was not at all ignorant of the rate of infant mortality and was reluctant to wallow too much in pleasure, as she knew with what speed it could be taken away.

Her husband, equally, was aware that she must know of the likelihood of problems occurring, but as she had not shown much inclination towards such a subject as yet he had not dared mention it. It was not his intention to create worry. Now, nonetheless, she appeared to be concealing these worries from him. "Lizzy, I will not have you concentrate on what could happen."

"Would you have me be so unrealistic that I do not even consider their possibility?"

"No, indeed," he saw that she would not be dissuaded from her concerns completely, but with Lizzy he knew that an honest explanation would be best. "Elizabeth, I know that you will already have satisfied your morbid curiosity on this subject. Of course there is the chance that . . . that something may happen," he felt her take a nervous breath, "but equally, and more likely, you like many women before you – including your mother and Lady Catherine, I might add – you will give birth and enjoy a long and happy life with many children."

Elizabeth smiled at the prospect but asked, "why is it more likely that I shall be alright than not?"

"I know you very well, my dear. It is not in your nature to be intimidated by anything. Moreover, you are young, healthy, and vigorous and if I may say so . . . you have a full figure," Lizzy's eyebrows shot up at this, "you can take it."

"And where, may I ask, did you conduct your research, Mr Darcy?"

He laughed at her teasing, "my father thought it appropriate to explain such things to me before he died."

"I see." Lizzy, took his hand in hers and kissed it. "Thank you. I must admit I am grateful for your candour, I know most husbands would not even credit their wives with enough intelligence in this condition to understand all aspects of childbirth, let alone explain them. It is more than I am due, I think."

"I beg your pardon madam," he sat up and looked at her sincerely, "but I am not most husbands. When we discuss anything, I know that you are my equal, whether or not you are in a more delicate condition. It is not in my nature to conceal things from you just because you are a woman. I know that you are quite capable of handling anything, Elizabeth. You know this."

She beamed at him, "I know, I know, you are perfectly right." Darcy lay next to her again and placed kisses in her hair until she fell asleep.

_**Friday 17th December 1813**_

_**8am**_

Mrs Reynolds watched as the ladies' maids of the women of Pemberley handed their madam's boxes to the footmen. The family party was invited to Hertfordshire for Christmas and despite her own trepidation, the mistress had insisted that she was able to travel to and from Netherfield in her condition with relative ease.

"Mrs Reynolds! We shall miss you!" Exclaimed Georgiana in a bright tone, as she made a beeline for the housekeeper and enveloped her in an embrace. "Enjoy your Christmas!"

"I shall, Miss Darcy, thank you. And you as well."

"Indeed I will. I could not be more excited." At that moment a sweet smile graced her face as she saw her sister and brother walking slowly out of the foyer. Her smile, however, turned to laughter when she noticed the look on Lizzy's face.

"Fitzwilliam, I am not an invalid. Please, do not treat me as such." Elizabeth pulled her arm out from her husbands and walked quickly in the direction of the carriage to oversee the packing.

"Elizabeth . . ." he said in her direction in a vain attempt to apologise. Instead he stood next to his sister. "She will not let me be careful with her."

Mrs Reynolds laughed. "If I may say so, sir, it is unsurprising." Her master looked confused. "Even you must be aware of how uncomfortable she is, she will want to take advantage of as much movement as possible whilst she is able to do so. There will come a time when she must restrict herself, but if you contain such a disposition as Mrs Darcy's too soon, you will make these last months unbearable for both of you."

Mr Darcy sighed, but nodded his head in silent acquiescence. He could not deny that his caution was for his own benefit more than that of his wife and his child. Even so, when he saw her moving to him, he felt such an overriding protective instinct that it was all he could do not to sweep her up in his arms and lock in her rooms. Not that he would have been able to lift her with the extra weight she carried.

"Dearest, it is time we left. We shall never get to the inn before midnight at this pace," she turned and kissed Mrs Reynolds on both cheeks, and said this upon seeing concern written all over her face, "We shall be quite alright I assure you. If we find I am unable to travel in the New Year then we shall not do so. I am sure my husband will keep you abreast of all developments if I cannot." She smiled up at him and squeezed his arm.

"Alright, thank you ma'am. Now, I want you all out of this park in five minutes or there really won't be any chance of you coming back after the New Year." Mr Darcy kissed her hand and guided his wife and Georgiana into the chaise. Under Mrs Reynolds' glare, the driver then took no more than three minutes to clear the gates and disappear amongst the trees.

_**Sunday 19th December 1813**_

_**9am**_

"My dear, you shall wear out the heels of your shoes with such pacing and I cannot bear to have your mother remove you from my company again so that you might buy new ones." His wife was rarely so unsettled and yet Bingley found it slightly humorous. That she should be so agitated at the arrival of her sister was surprising even with Elizabeth in such a condition.

"I still cannot believe she agreed to come to us." Jane rapped her fingers on a side-table in her annoyed state.

"You did invite them, my dear. What, would you have expected your younger sister to refuse such a request from you? And she could hardly refuse in any case, as we are essentially repaying them for our stay last year." Bingley stood next to his wife and held her hand to calm her, "please, be still. Lizzy may be adventurous but she is not insensible. She would not dare do anything that might harm her child."

Jane exhaled as if she had been holding her breath. She smiled. She knew that her sister would be fine, but she could not help but worry. It was in her nature to feel unsettled until she knew that her nearest and dearest companions were safe and dry. "True," she replied.

"And even if she would, there is no power on earth that would stop Darcy from keeping her at home." Jane giggled at his observation and sat next to him on the settee, taking up her embroidery that she intended to give her niece or nephew after Lizzy had given birth. Not a moment had gone by, however, when a distant clattering was heard from outside. Jane flew to the window in such a rush that her husband's paper cascaded to the floor and he spent a good few minutes on the floor rearranging the pages. "Jane, really, you have seen them before."

Mrs Bingley cared little for her husband's distress, though, and with each passing second could discern more and more easily the crest on the Darcy carriage as it thundered across the horizon and turned towards the house. "Lizzy!" She exclaimed and dashed down the hallway to the front steps, her husband and the servants walking at a calm pace behind her.

In the Darcy carriage, Elizabeth laughed excitedly. "I have never seen Jane so elated; we have must have worried her quite a bit."

"My dear," remarked Mr Darcy, "I think it was you and your condition that worried her to such an extent."

Georgiana piped up in defence of her hostess, "no indeed, Fitzwilliam. Mrs Bingley has always been concerned for every one of guests. I am sure that she was concerned because we are tardy."

Elizabeth smiled at Georgiana's efforts at understanding, thought on how similar Jane and Georgiana were and tidied her appearance for her sister and her brother.

As the carriage door opened, Mr Darcy stepped out and handed his wife down, but she was not on the ground for more than a second, when she was across the drive and in the arms of her beloved elder sister.

"Lizzy!" Jane held her sister at arms length and looked into her eyes, the authoritative tone of an elder sibling rising in her voice as she gave a command that Elizabeth knew from experience was not to be questioned. "You must rest, now."

"Mrs Richardson will show you to your rooms, Darcy." Mr Bingley offered.

Elizabeth turned to her husband as he led her upstairs, "I am now not so certain that you and Jane are not blood related." They laughed, but Elizabeth's pleasure was short-lived when she felt a sharp pinch from a baby who wanted its presence known.


	2. Restless Nights and Days

__

Author's note: Baby is due in April NOT August, thanks go to michchick for pointing that out. Also, this chapter is longer because I had a specific place at which I wanted to finish so I was working backwards while writing this story! I don't know how long it will be until the next installment because I'm going back to school on the 19th August but I'll try my best, I promise. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Friday 24**__**th**__** December 1**__**813**_

_**12.30pm**_

The drawing room at Netherfield had not been so full since the two most eligible young men in the country were married off to the most charming young women in Hertfordshire. However, only two momentous occasions had occurred since that date and they were both coincidentally in the same room together on a fine winter day. Mrs Hurst was the first, one of the few fortunate women in the first circles who had married for money and now had a male heir – removing the necessity of ever having to lie with her husband again. Now five months old, Lawrence Hurst was round and cried for the majority of his waking hours, an occupation in which he was most efficient. It was his squeals of discomfort and annoyance that had captured Elizabeth's ears and kept her in a terrified trance for almost a full ten minutes, when her Aunt Gardiner kindly distracted her and turned her attention to her own child.

"Lizzy, pray tell me, how have you been faring recently?"

Elizabeth smiled gratefully and set down her cup, "I am perfectly fine, thank you."

Mrs Gardiner sighed and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Elizabeth, I know that it is not in your nature to cause any worry, but you really needn't – "

"Aunt, I am hiding nothing. There is nothing to worry about." Mrs Gardiner raised her eyebrow, informing her niece that she was fooling no-one. "I simply do not see the reason why I should alarm anyone any more than is necessary with comments about my condition that do not interest them."

"Very well," Mrs Gardiner put a reassuring hand on her niece's arm, "but I am interested, Elizabeth. Please, I would like to know. I have done it myself you know."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at her comment, but conceded that in this situation, her Aunt's interest was purely for nostalgic reasons. "The baby has been moving very much. It feels . . . so strange." Lizzy could not help but smile as she felt a sudden pressure on her lower abdomen and patted her swollen stomach to inform her baby that was indeed talking about it.

"Indeed, I am not surprised. I remember carrying my Alicia, goodness almost fourteen years ago now, she ensured I knew her presence very well." Mrs Gardiner paused and exhaled thoughtfully then, causing Lizzy to furrow her brow. "Your uncle, he was very concerned, being our first child obviously neither of us knew what to expect and every pressure, sensation or feeling was examined." She laughed at this thought, recalling it as a happy time it seemed. Elizabeth thought on her own husband's conduct.

"Fitzwilliam's concern is not so comforting. He and Jane are driving me to distraction with their incessant coddling." Elizabeth slammed down her cup again in an impetuous moment of frustration as she remembered that earlier this evening her husband had tried to convince her to stay in her rooms to rest.

Mrs Gardiner started at this; she had not heard Lizzy complain for a very long time, especially when it concerned her husband. "Elizabeth." Mrs Gardiner's voice changed to a motherly tone Lizzy had only heard her use when addressing the children. "Mr Darcy loves you very deeply. You know that, Lizzy, he is only showing the expected concern, as is your loving sister. They are good intentions; they are trying to comfort you, Elizabeth."

"They are trying to comfort themselves, Aunt. It has nothing to do with my comfort. I have told Fitzwilliam almost nothing about the little one because I am terrified that he will assume everything is a complaint."

"You must explain to him, Lizzy. He must feel very isolated from you."

At this point, Elizabeth had lost her patience with the discussion. In her mind, any concern was a personal affront on her ability to endure this aspect of womanhood with dignity and grace. "It is not your concern, Aunt. Perhaps you should leave it with me."

Mrs Gardiner recognised in Elizabeth the same stubbornness that had probably prevented her from forming an attachment to her husband earlier in their acquaintance. She knew it was pointless to argue with her: Lizzy would come around eventually, after a bit of heartache of course.

"Mrs Hurst." Mrs Darcy addressed the woman on the opposite side of the room clearly, giving Mrs Gardiner no room to doubt that their conversation was over. "How are you and your son? I hope you had a more peaceful term than I."

Mrs Hurst smiled condescendingly to Mrs Darcy, "My dear Mrs Darcy, I had no such problems; Mr Hurst did not show concern for me, really." She paused to pick up her tea, "if I am perfectly honest, he showed not the slightest bit of disquiet during my time."

Mrs Gardiner gently nudged her niece, "I think you should thank Mr Darcy, Elizabeth." Lizzy could not but smile at Mrs Hurst and avoid the knowing gaze of her Aunt.

"Lizzy," said Jane, moving with Georgiana from across the room where she had been turning pages for Miss Darcy.

"Yes Jane?" Inquired her sister, glad for a chance to move on from the prying of Mrs Gardiner.

"Are you absolutely sure you cannot stay with us until the New Year, Lizzy?" immediately Mrs Darcy began to sigh impatiently, and even Mrs Gardiner slipped Jane a warning look, "it would save you so much anxiety – "

"Jane I will not repeat myself, we cannot stay: Mrs Reynolds is expecting us and I will feel more comfortable at home. You know Mr Darcy will not let us travel any later."

Georgiana offered an explanation for their short visit, "For my brother's peace of mind we are spending as little time as possible away from Pemberley at the moment."

Lizzy smiled and took her sister's hand, "He would think us mad to suggest we stay longer and I cannot stand another lecture on how badly it would affect _my _nerves. Mine! It is Fitzwilliam about whom _I_ am concerned." Georgiana squeezed Lizzy's hand in support and Mrs Bingley moved over to see her guests on her husband's side.

Mrs Gardiner attempted one last effort to convince Lizzy of her husband's sincerity, "Elizabeth, you really should appreciate Mr Darcy. You know he speaks sense in this situation."

"Yes Aunt, I understand that, but his concern is an annoyance rather than a comfort. Now let us leave it at that."

* * *

_**Saturday 25**__**th**__** December 1813**_

_**8:30am**_

"Elizabeth, this is not to be borne!"

"Indeed it is not, Fitzwilliam." Lizzy returned her brush to her vanity table and turned to look her husband in the face. It was Christmas morning: in the past few hours they had happily opened presents and exchanged greetings with their family. Then as they returned to their rooms, Mr Darcy had informed her that she was not to attend mass. She would not stand to have her decisions made for her. Unfortunately, Lizzy was finding it particularly difficult to argue: her baby was kicking beyond that which she had ever felt . . . yet. "You are being unreasonable, Fitzwilliam."

He sighed in an effort to control his rising ire, "it is for your protection, Lizzy. I would not do it if it was not for your own good, you know that – "

"No! It is for _your _own good, _your _protection! You want your own fears put to rest because you think they correspond with mine. They do not!" She walked towards her dressing room and picked up her coat, but before she could put it on, Mr Darcy grabbed it from her. "Mr Darcy," she wrenched her coat back from him and spoke with a fierce anger in her voice that she could not expel, "I wonder so very much why you agreed we accept this invitation if you are now so worried all the time. Why did you want to come to Netherfield? And how, may I ask, will you fare on the journey home?"

Her husband sat on the settee and held his head in his hands. Not for the first time, Elizabeth saw how genuinely he was distressed over her condition, but to her surprise as much as his, such an expression did not satiate her grief, or his. "I want you to have as much rest as possible now, because we are making such an extensive journey tomorrow."

Lizzy did not think she could grow much angrier. She thought to herself that if she were any younger, or if she were by herself, she might have been driven to a fit of tears. "This is nonsense, Fitzwilliam. If I am by myself, not only will I be alone on Christmas Day, but I will have nothing on which to focus except my own fears. I would be better amongst others." She stopped in front of him here and lifted his head to drive her point home, "I will not stay."

"Please, Elizabeth." He begged of her in a soft, quiet tone as she struggled to conceal another painful kick.

"I promise not to stand, and to keep hold of your hand during the entire service." She said, mimicking his tenor. He sighed, admitting defeat.

"I love you, Lizzy."

"William," Lizzy gave him a kiss and ran her hands through his hair: something she had not done in some time. Her husband seemed to realise this and smiled when he returned her favour. It was only when Jane came in to ask if Mr Darcy were ready, that the two were reminded by Mrs Bingley that a woman so far along in her condition did not attend public events.

Elizabeth stayed.

* * *

_**11.30am**_

"And lo, the Angel of the Lord appeared before them and they were sore afraid . . . "

Fitzwilliam Darcy had not listened to anything the reverend had said. It was only due to the fact that it was the Christmas season that he knew the subject of the sermon. His impatience to return home and see his wife had been quite visible, so much so that his younger sister had to still his hand as it rapped on the pew in front.

"_We shall be at Netherfield soon_," she had whispered to him_, "and at home shortly after. Calm yourself."_

It was this reprimand that had forced him to grasp the fact that he should have stayed with her. His regret was not dispelled when he entered their chambers, and found her sleeping quite soundly, surrounded by chaos. As he walked towards her, he passed her coat and her shoes had been thrown away in her anger and when he reached her side, he could see her complexion was pink and streaked with dried tears.

"Lizzy, my dear," he touched her face gently, but thought the better of waking her, preferring to sit by her until she woke. Soon, he noticed she was clutching something in her hands and slowly moving what first looked to be a piece of cloth, he saw that she, most likely in her anger, had snapped her hand-mirror and was now cradling it in the handkerchief he had given her when they were courting. It almost moved him to tears, himself: he had known she would be distressed and he immediately set on apologising for not having the sense to remain with her. Mr Darcy was not an ignorant man, and knew that his concern was an irritant to his lively wife. He knew she would find it difficult to contain and save her energy, but he thought that she would be a little more understanding of _his _feelings. This was quite selfish of him, but he could not help himself. He _was _worried and frightened and it was the only time in his life where he could do nothing to prevent such feelings: when Georgiana was found, he had rid both their lives of Wickham; when he proposed to Elizabeth and failed, he had attempted to see to it that her admonishments were not in vain; and when they were engaged, and he realised he was falling short in his part as her fiancée, he kissed her. At this point, he felt an idiot. What was he to do now he saw he was falling short as her husband . . . and a father?

* * *

_**Sunday 26**__**th**__** December 1813 **_

_**2am**_

Margaret Gardiner stood at the open window of the library at Netherfield. It was a striking night; the faint beam of the moon played shadows on the floor and the breeze was wafting coolly through the room. Standing and enjoying the early morning wind was something she had not done since she was carrying her youngest child: it was soothing, and a welcome relief from the heat and discomfort of sleeping. Tonight, it was not sweet memories of her children that occupied her mind, but the knowledge of just how much Lizzy took after her: she was just as immoveable as Margaret herself had been and even moreso, because whilst they both were determined and sensible, Lizzy had a very passionate nature which when coupled with the drain a child has on one's energy must make for a very confusing time. Margaret knew that Elizabeth was not making it any easier by putting distance between her and her husband, especially considering how much he cared for her.

Suddenly, Mrs Gardiner could hear the door creak tentatively and a few carefully placed footsteps followed by a sigh of relief. She realised that Elizabeth was more like her than she first thought. "Is there something wrong, Elizabeth?"

Lizzy jumped and her hand flew to her chest in release as she registered the unexpected presence. "Good God! Aunt, I did not know . . . what are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same of you, Lizzy." She watched as Lizzy looked away, guiltily. "Our discussion today reminded me of something I used to do when I was in your condition. I would get very hot and a secret little stroll in the breeze would soon set me to rights."

Elizabeth smiled at the similarities between them, "well, there is nothing the matter with me, I was . . . hot."

"I know you think your mother was not good for very much, but she must at least have taught not to lie."

"I am not lying."

"There are windows in your own rooms."

At this, Lizzy was ready to jump to her own defence. But today she had been firmly put in her place when she realised she was not to be seen in society, and that her husband had not stayed with her. It was the first time she had ever felt so alone when most would argue it was the only time when that was impossible. She had nothing to say, and so sat down at the window and fingered her husband's handkerchief, or hers now, she supposed it was.

"Lizzy," Mrs Gardiner sat near her in the light of the moon and endeavoured one last time to advise her niece, "You are perfectly right to feel worried and alone, but it need not be this way." Lizzy breathed in, in an effort not to cry from the weeks of stress that she had only brought upon herself. "It is unjust to treat your husband in such a flippant manner when you both feel the same"

"Aunt, you do not understand." Elizabeth stood, with some trouble, and faced her confidant. "I cannot do that. If I show the slightest inclination towards how I actually feel then I will have no freedom at all," she could not help herself now, and the hated tears flooded her eyes to the point where she could barely see beyond her nose. "Worse than that, what would Fitzwilliam do? Knowing that I – the one who actually has to give birth – am terrified beyond that of which I have ever known myself capable." Now, as she was sobbing pathetically, she wondered why her Aunt did not move to comfort her, until she felt her husband's arms envelope her and his kiss on her forehead.

"I think my work is done," Margaret whispered to herself and she quietly slipped from the room to leave the young lovers to reconcile.

Fitzwilliam knew enough about his wife to realise all she needed was his support, and holding her close to him he simply moved her to the settee and waited for her to speak.

"William," she said raising her head, "I'm sorry."

"I understand and I have first hand knowledge of your disposition, Lizzy. I know you need adventure and freedom. I do not _contain _you deliberately. I . . . feel redundant on my part and I will try to be more considerate. But you must do the same."

"I did not mean to keep you at such a distance" she held his hand, "I am sorry,"

"Do not apologise."

Elizabeth looked at him, confused. "But – "

"No. You have done nothing for which you need to apologise, you are having a baby!"

"_We _are having a baby" She corrected him.

"Yes," he smiled at the thought, and leant down to kiss her abdomen, laughing when he felt a kick under his hand. "But it is _you _who must give birth, as you said. Do not conceal your feelings from me, simply to keep up appearances."

She smiled at him and he caught a glimpse of the sparkle she had in eye when she was about to tease him, "are you sure you can cope with the erratic feelings of a woman in the family way?"

"I am only wary of her sharp tongue," she laughed at his reply, "I can comfort her, if she will allow me." Elizabeth became solemn at this, and wrapped her arms around his neck, which pressed the baby against his stomach and caused him to momentarily lose control of his speech: she was very beautiful, her dark eyes still swathed him and he would gladly be lost in them again and again. "You are quite the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

"Indeed? I should hope so; I am carrying your child, sir." She slipped out as he quieted her lips with his, before they returned to bed for a true reconcilement.

* * *

_**Tuesday 28**__**th**__** December 1813**_

_**11am**_

It is not the usual objective of a servant to concern herself with her own anxious feelings. At her mother's knee, this particular servant had learned that it was the aim of the staff to learn how to make their presence unknown, and it was this piece of advice that had remained in the forefront of Mrs Reynolds' mind as she carried out her role as housekeeper of Pemberley. Nevertheless, she could not but surrender herself to her nerves and anxieties every time the Mistress of Pemberley got nearer to the last months of her term, and therefore closer to childbirth. This time, Mrs Reynolds was struggling not to lose sense completely, as not only was the young woman in question with child and close to the end of her condition, but she was not currently stationed at Pemberley, neither had she been for eleven days now.

"The Master Chambers are ready, ma'am." Mrs Reynolds was jostled from her reverie by the childlike lilt of upstairs maid, and smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Anna." But the young maid did not seem to follow the natural presumption of disappearing once more. Rather, she was rooted to the spot and her eyes were fixed on her shoes. "Is there something else, Anna?"

"No, ma'am, it is just . . ." she hesitated.

Mrs Reynolds had just about lost her nerves. She was already a wreck waiting for the now tardy masters of the house: she had no patience for a diffident servant. "What is it, Anna? I am distracted enough as it is."

Anna wrung her hands and boldly said her piece, "we are worried too, ma'am, about the Mistress and the young baby. Please, ma'am, we were wondering when they are expected."

The old woman could not be angry for such concern: of course others would be just as uneasy and she knew the baby was eagerly awaited. "Dear Anna, they are expected presently and have been for some time." Upon seeing the fear in Anna's expression at such news, she continued, saying, "You must rest easy my dear, I have here," and she held up some papers, "reports of their safe arrivals at every scheduled stop as well as notes of their leave-taking. Do not worry." Anna immediately dropped to curtsey and Mrs Reynolds knew without looking that she had once again become the invisible servant.

Unexpectedly, Mrs Reynolds caught a glimpse of a footman dashing up the steps with wild abandon. "Madam, I see them!" At once, it seemed as though the British Army itself was forming on the lawn: Mrs Reynolds marched to the head, picturing just ahead of her a cloud of dust and hearing the sound of galloping hooves, and behind her two house-maids, the Butler and three footmen formed the welcoming party. Inside, she heard the swift and light footing of the parlour-maids as they too returned through concealed passages and swirling stairs to become the unseen help, leaving the spotless living rooms behind them.

And as the fine carriage drew ever closer to its destination, Mrs Reynolds uttered final words of warning to the few servants who were seen by the family, "Remember, now: cleanliness may very well be next to Godliness, but serenity and efficiency are next to Mr and Mrs Darcy and they are your employers." Barely controlled glee flashed across the faces of the gathered servants before the carriage came to a standstill and the composed figures of well-trained hands greeted the eyes of the Darcys.

"Mr and Mrs Darcy, Miss Darcy, welcome home. I trust your journey was uneventful?"

* * *

_**Tuesday 4**__**th**__** January 1814**_

_**3.22pm**_

"Thank you, Doctor." Said Elizabeth as her lady drew up her covers and handed her tea.

Dr Howards turned into his coat and smiled appreciatively. "You are quite welcome, Mrs Darcy. Remember, although I know you do not like it much, rest and relaxation is paramount."

"Yes, Doctor. I assure you, I am not above resting when I need it."

"He must know your disposition, my dear." Her husband stepped back into the room and after shaking Howard's hand made to kiss his wife. "You can be quite determined." She laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Mr Darcy, I would have a word with you." The doctor motioned outside and lowered his voice to such a degree that Mr Darcy was forced to lean in to hear him. "I have informed your wife that she is doing extremely well and that she should deliver in April with few complications, God Bless her," Mr Darcy smiled, "but it is now come to pass that the child has grown so much as to prevent her from being comfortable, I suspect it has been so for some months?"

Mr Darcy only sighed in agreement.

"I thought as much. In any case sir, it is now your task and _not _her maid's to ensure she remains as comfortable as possible. I know you will be the person to whom she turns is she is troubled –"

"Sir, I have been concerned with her comfort for quite some time now."

"I know. It is not in my habit to tell the father to be the source of comfort for the mother, but your regard for your wife and hers for you is well-known, sir. More than you might know. I cannot emphasise enough how difficult this particular stage can be," Darcy's lips thinned at this and his posture tensed, "fortunately, Mrs Darcy is young, healthy and very indomitable. I have no doubt she will do quite well. Goodbye Mr Darcy, Mrs Darcy." The doctor shook his hand, tipped his hat to the Mistress and quitted the house. Mr Darcy was surprised to see a man of his age move with such purpose, until he reminded himself that the man held lives in his hand and decidedly forgave his quick pace.

He turned to his wife, and wondered very much how he was to cope with such a dramatic shift in the family dynamic: a child. There had not been a child at Pemberley since Georgiana and despite the knowledge that the entire household was excited to hear the coming pitter-patter of tiny feet, he was quite nervous. He had not a clue how to be a father. True, as Lizzy had pointed out, he is almost such a figure to his sister but Darcy had the feeling that this was going to be different, and he didn't see that gender made it easier either way: if it was a son, he would be expected to instill in him the manners of a gentleman, how to act in the presence of ladies, how to run, how to shoot, how to fish, how to handle the tenants and most importantly, he thought, how to please his mother: if it was a daughter, it would be equally as difficult, because he thought he should feel more protective of her than a son, but would not have the responsibility of teaching her how to be a lady, how to sew etc. She would be like her mother and he would be at a loss, a complete loss. Out of his thoughts he was soon drawn by the voice of his wife, entreating him to come and feel the baby kicking. He smiled as he felt the movements and came to the conclusion that it mattered not whether they had a son or a daughter, as long as he could kiss both the baby and the mother every day afterwards for the rest of his life.

* * *

_**Thursday 10**__**th**__**March 1814**_

_**1pm**_

"She is asleep." Declared Mr Darcy as he entered the parlour to the eager eyes and ears of his extended family, "I think she shall do so until we retire."

"Excellent, I thought she might. She has been quite tired of feeling tires, I think." Jane offered as she studiously sewing at her gift for the baby.

"I am quite pleased with your little gift there, Jane. It shall look quite well on a son." Mr Darcy sighed impatiently and his eye met with Mr Bennet's who stood to pour a much overdue brandy for his sons-in-law.

"Mrs Bennet, please let me make this clear to you," he paused to ensure she was listening, "Neither I, nor your daughter anticipate the gender of this baby. Furthermore, I certainly care not whether it is a son or a daughter. I assure you I cannot make up my mind which would be more difficult. If I ever do, I shall consult you immediately." Mr Bennet chuckled at this, deciding upon yet another good reason for consenting to this marriage: Lizzy had obviously taught him a joke or two.

"Well, Mr Darcy, I understand you. I was merely complimenting Jane's work. It is not my doing if her design does better for a boy than a girl, perhaps you should talk to her." Mrs Bennet sat back in her chair with her own knitting: a cap, blue.

"I assure you Mamma; I did not set on creating a gift that only had half a chance of being suitable." She looked at Mr Darcy and saw his agreement with her, "but I am glad you like it." Darcy and Bingley accepted their refreshments from Mr Bennet and continued in their own purposes: Bingley conversing with those who would join him, Darcy staring into the flames of the evening fire, Mr Bennet reading an extract from Pemberley's extensive library, Mary doing the same and the three remaining women undertaking the tasks of making presents to welcome the long-awaited child.

At length, it was Mr Bennet who addressed the subject that was at the forefront of everyone's minds. "How do you think she will do, Darcy?" He whispered low enough to allow his youngest daughters not to hear him as they were at another part of the room.

Fitzwilliam thought for a moment that he should say that he truly did not know and could not say any more. Upon further reflection he thought the better of it, though. He must say something of comfort to his wife's father. "She is confident, I will say that. If the birth itself goes as well as her term has, we shall be alright. Though of course, we are all nervous and my wife is not the least of us."

"Indeed she is not." Said Jane, looking up from her needle, "I have no doubt she shall come through, however. That is just in her nature and it is natural to be fearful of such a thing."

"Elizabeth had just that kind of an optimistic personality, especially where it concerns you, Darcy, that she will no doubt concentrate on the happy thought of the baby to help her through any uneasiness." Bingley's cheerful tones rang through to Darcy who, to his own surprise, blushed at the outspoken acknowledgment that Lizzy was chiefly pleased when she was around him.

"Indeed," came Mrs Bennet's voice which was considerately quiet, to everyone's pleasure, "Lizzy shall do perfectly well, I have no doubt of it. She has always seemed to me to be a good prospect for a mother." Mr Darcy was inwardly calmed at their quiet sincerity and confidence in his wife's ability. It frustrated him, however, that they were so peaceful where he was in turmoil: he simply could not stop thinking that not only was his heart sleeping with his wife upstairs, but that is would very soon be walking around outside his body, crashing and bumping into things. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_**11.38pm**_

They had been discernable for some time now, and yet every twist, turn and push, every little movement was like new to Elizabeth. It was a particular hobby of hers to lie still and wait to feel the baby move, as if she needed a pinch to ensure it really was there. Remaining still had been a regular habit for her as of late, due to her increasing size causing discomfort after the slightest bit of movement. She was now in the month before the baby would be born and yet she had felt restless recently, she was always aware of everything despite the constant reminders to relax, and the thought of having to wait above a month was giving Lizzy no little amount of unease. "And all because it is my first baby," she thought.

Subconsciously she felt a soft, repetitive motion on her cheek and drawing herself out of her thoughts, she opened her eyes to see her husband looking down at her. "You should lie in bed; it is only a few feet away."

"I know, but what a ridiculous thought: that I should be forced to move to another piece of equally comfortable furniture only to take up my present position."

He laughed at her comment, "it is much more comfortable in bed and you know that. Lizzy, I cannot carry you."

She sighed and sat up, with a considerable amount of help, "oh goodness no, it would hurt me more than anything. This baby is quite nicely stretched out and is currently pushing at my ribcage. It is quite considerate of it, you know."

"Cannot you move it? I know you make me push down upon it when I want to feel it move." He said, whilst helping her across the room.

"Oh I suppose, but I am told that it will settle in the right place in its own time and I am not to be impatient or it might suddenly change." She lay down on the bed, "much better, you were right."

"I must be, for with you I can never be wrong. Nor would I want to." With that, he kissed her softly: their lips coming together and apart several times before he extinguished the candles and returned to the other side of the bed, only to kiss her once more and lie next to her, ready to sleep.

Elizabeth was not so prepared. "William?"

Fitzwilliam unwillingly opened his eyes, "Yes?" was his reply.

"I want to know how you feel now we are close to the birth." He was surprised at the concern in her voice as he had not thought it was quite that close himself: another month or more they had been told.

"Lizzy, I – "

"Stop that." She interrupted him with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What?"

"Do not answer me like that. I want to know what you think, truly. Even if your thoughts are nor coherent or disjointed, please tell me: I can comfort you as well you know."

He absent mindedly stroked her arm as he answered her, "I am more worried than I can possibly say. I cannot tell you why, but I am in a constant state of awareness and I feel that the baby should come soon."

She nodded and tenderly held his hand and kissed it, pausing just to gather her voice, "and how do you think I feel?"

He looked at her in the moonlight and saw tears glistening in her eyes and watched her as they fell rapidly down her cheeks. "Elizabeth," he attempted to clear her tears but saw that there were far more of them than him and so he settled for holding her protectively in his arms, "what has suddenly made you so frightened?"

"I am quite as aware as you and more confused as to why. My mother spoke to me today about . . . what to expect."

"Oh for god's sake, does that woman have no sense?"

"William, curb your tongue please. I do not want you to suddenly come into the habit of profanity when we are about to be parents. She . . . was only trying to be helpful."

"In the same way she was helpful about what you should do on our wedding night?" He raised his eyebrows but thought the better of expending his energy on a tired and unchanging subject. "Very well, Lizzy please listen to me. If Lady Catherine, your mother and the Queen can survive childbirth, then my dearest Elizabeth can do it ten times over. And consider my dear, we have another month to wait, give it time." She laughed heartily at his analogy and conceded that his answer was quite sound. They, consequently, returned to sleep, both of them absolutely convinced that they were resting on borrowed time.

* * *

_**Friday 11**__**th**__** March 1814**_

_**4am**_

It started as a small niggle in the back of her mind: the faint knowledge that something was sore and that it was coming again and again. As she slowly regained consciousness, Elizabeth realised this pain was not sourced in her head, but rather directly south at the base of her pelvis. A cramp, very small at first and it did not last long but a cramp nonetheless. Lizzy was wide awake now. It reminded her of the hiccups, the painful ones that often meant one could not speak for a lengthy amount of time. These cramps, like her fondly remembered hiccups, would come and go, and every time they ceased she felt relieved but anxious, as she knew it was only a matter of time before another came along. "Oomph," she breathed, no longer able to keep quiet under the pressure, and grasped at the sheets in an effort to silence her noises. This should _not_ be happening. Another month, a whole extra month she had to prepare herself. "What are you playing at?" she thought to her baby in a vain attempt to hold off the cramps until April. As the pain subsided she looked at the clock. Almost five o'clock, this had been happening for almost an hour now and although she hated it, she absolutely knew she had to tell someone. And he was asleep next to her, blissfully unaware that his child was tediously punctual. "William," she said. No response and she could not get another breath out as the cramp doubled her as far over as her abdomen would allow. "Wil – ow . . . ooh." She grabbed at his hand and squeezed it as if trying to throw some of the pain onto him.

"Argh," he said as the pain registered and woke him with a start, "Lizzy what are you doing?" Anger fell from his face as he saw her struggling to breathe through the pain, "oh, Lizzy, what is it? It is not labour, surely?" And he laughed nervously at the prospect, but stopped when he saw utter fury on the face of his wife. "But, it is not for another month!"

"Why are you telling me that? I know! _I_ am the one in pain, not _you_!" She was shouting now as it was the only way she could make any legible sounds at all. The cramp left her now, and she fell back onto the pillows in exhaustion. Fitzwilliam noticed beads of sweat on her forehead and realised someone else besides himself must be told.

"Who should I fetch?" He stroked her face and kissed it, holding her hand in support, "tell me what to do, Lizzy." She looked at him, smiling and kissed his hand, closing her eyes as she waited for the next cramp.

"Mrs Reynolds. There is not any need at this point to wake up the household, and the midwife need not be fetched, the water has not fallen." He did not know exactly what she meant by waters, but he ran to call for Mrs Reynolds and left her alone for only a moment. Though when he returned with the housekeeper, she was sat up and breathing through another pain, sweat now plainly visible on her face and neck. Fortunately his efficient staff had brought a cool cloth and water with her to at least ensure she was not hot.

"William," she cried out and he went to her, "it hurts." He was moved to tears as he could do nothing at all, nothing to help her as she clasped his hand at another cramp, and shut her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I love you, I love you very much." She smiled through the throbbing and he saw tears fall from her eyes as she wanted to laugh, but could only cry.

"Goodness," the voice of Mrs Reynolds came as she busied about the room, opening a window, gathering clean sheets and extinguishing the candles as the light poured in from outside: it was a beautiful sunrise but the housekeeper was focused on her ailing Mistress, "I had not thought they would come so fast and so early. I shall call your maid Ma'am. Do not be surprised if this labour moves faster than one, anyone would have thought." Mr and Mrs Darcy looked up at this, startled that it should be so soon.

"At this rate," they thought, "we shall be parents before breakfast."

"Why is it so early?"

"I do not know, Ma'am, but it sometimes is the case that children are bon early. Do not be alarmed, but you _must _relax. I cannot emphasise that enough." She bustled out of the room to call the midwife, leaving them alone.

"You know as well as I do that we do not have much time together." Said Lizzy with great effort, as her husband tried to shush her, "To that end, I have bought you something." He was genuinely shocked. She must have seen such surprise written all over his face, as he had taken no effort to hide it. Then: "In the drawer at my vanity table, there is your present." Fitzwilliam rose and opened the polished wooden drawer carefully and saw a handsomely wrapped paper package: it was deep red paper and tied with a white ribbon. "I tried not to make it blue," she said from her place, "Jane told me about your gallant speech to my mother." He laughed to himself and moved towards her, tenderly fingering the box.

"It is very handsome, Lizzy." He sat next to her and pulled out the ribbon as the paper revealed a black velvet case. He carefully prised open the lid to find eight Italian cigars.

"They are called Tuscanian Cigars and I am told they quite the most fashionable thing to smoke in the ton," she lifted one to examine its shape and highlighted to him the tapered end and thick middle which gave greater aroma. "They are for you, Charles and my father to smoke while you wait for our little one."

Darcy held the cigar himself. He recalled his first smoke: "When my mother was in labour with Georgiana, it had come two days before I was due to leave. Consequently, my father was with me in the front parlour. He was worried, I knew, about her. But he was also worried about me: I was too young to fully comprehend the situation and so to comfort me, he gave me one of these."

"You were ten!"

"It mattered not. I hated it and I only had my next at university." He drew breath and inhaled the scent of the tobacco. "It reminds me of my parents." He stopped reminiscing as he saw she was experiencing another cramp, but he held her hand again, swept hair from her face and neck and pressed the cool cloth to keep her temperature down.

* * *

_**6.33am**_

Lizzy simply could not believe her situation. She vividly remembered how unhappy she had been when she thought she could never see Mr Darcy again: she loved him and she had done, at that point, for longer than she realised. She wanted to marry him and have him look at her the way he had done at Pemberley. When she discovered his helping her sister she was balled over by his generosity, and when he returned to Hertfordshire she spent the majority of their time together trying to avoid his eye in case he should remember how inconsequential she was. But Lizzy also recalled the overwhelming joy when he had told her that his efforts were in her honour, that he still loved her and that he wanted to marry her, still. Now, she was carrying his child – but not for much longer. The cramps were coming harder and lasting for longer now. She had brought herself some relief by walking about the room but that was an increasing difficulty as she could not remain standing when the cramps came. It broke her heart to see him watching her in labour, but he did not falter: he held her up, helped her sit down and lie back and made sure she was as comfortable as possible.

"William, you really needn't do this," she said during intermittence from the cramps.

"You do not want me to?"

"No! Not at all, that is not what I meant, only that I don't want you to have a magnified fear of this . . . situation."

"I am anxious Lizzy, but I will not deny that I am frightened. How could I not be? You are hurting."

"It is natural, you said yourself that many women before have done this, and I am no different." He handed her to the bed and knelt down beside her, kissing her hand. It reminded Lizzy of the time during their engagement that he had taken up the persona of a lovesick suitor and proposed to her dramatically: begging her forgiveness and passionately kissing her hand in testimony of his love for her. She, in response, had kissed him: their first kiss.

"You are _my_ wife, _my _Elizabeth and I cannot lose you." His face fell and she felt her heart breaking again.

"You are breaking my heart, Fitzwilliam. See" and she placed his hand on her abdomen, "it is only a baby, and it loves you very much." They kissed until she was overcome with another cramp and he held her hand while she wrung the bones to breaking point.

"Try walking again, Mrs Darcy. It might encourage the labour along." Mrs Reynolds stepped into the room with fresh water and a clean cloth. Mrs Darcy's maid, Judith, carried fresh towels and draped them over the chairs near the newly lit fire to warm them.

"Come, Lizzy." He helped her up again and they walked the perimeter of the room albeit _very _laboriously.

"Mr Darcy?" Mrs Reynolds inquired. "I would appreciate this time with your wife as much as possible if I were you. I am being generous at this point in allowing you to stay, the midwife certainly shall not."

"I assure you I value every second with her, whether she is in labour or not." Lizzy leant her head against him in thanks and pressed his hand.

"Take the old water away, Judith," she instructed the maid who did as she was asked, "How do you feel, ma'am?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath before answering, "I feel tired, of that much I am certain." She sat down and massaged her back. "I cannot get comfortable, I feel as though every position is limited."

"Tis natural, ma'am and it will only get more uncomfortable. But if _discomfort _is all you feel then you are lucky. It perhaps means however that this will be a long labour and that is good. I will tell you that an early birth is not what we had been hoping for, although it is not uncommon. Be patient." Lizzy nodded at her words and continued to walk with the support of her husband, the words '_not what we had been hoping for' _ringing in her ears.

In the silence that followed, Darcy's voice shot through it like a sword, "Lizzy, what is that?"

She followed his gaze to her feet, where there was a clear fluid pooling. "I – I cannot . . . I do not – Mrs Reynolds?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"What is happening?" Mrs Reynolds expressions did not grow concerned as she knelt to examine the substance, only more informed. "What is it?" Lizzy asked again.

"It is the waters, they have come, and now I must call the midwife. I am afraid your pains will only get worse." She handed the panic-stricken Mistress a fresh gown, told the Master to get Judith to clean up when she returned and darted out of the room.

"William?" The weary voice of Elizabeth pierced the silence again.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

_**7.47am**_

The midwife hired by the Darcy's was quite unsurprisingly well-respected and efficient. She had met on several occasions with Mr and Mrs Darcy where they learned that her young face did not betray her years of experience: the youngest child of twelve others, she delivered her first child for her eldest sister at the age of eleven and assisted in every birth that followed _"as my family's station in life_," she explained _"did not allow us to afford help from outside, we needed every form of aid available. I became experienced in the field, so to speak. Ma'am, sir, I assure you that not only do I have excellent experience in my position, but I try my utmost to make the first days of every new life as wonderful as possible . . . for every family member," _she looked pointedly at both mother and father.

When Mrs Ian-Jones walked purposefully into the Master quarters at Pemberley she did what she always had done and surveyed the room to decide what had to be done, despite being slightly thrown at an early morning call a whole month before she had expected such a summons: firstly, she saw the Mistress on her side in the middle of cramp being comforted by her husband. Evidently, she could no longer stand which was a clear indication of increasing labour although it did not necessarily mean the baby would shift in the immediate future. There was a problem in that the husband was still there, he must be removed but she saw such knowledge in his eyes although there was fear there also. As it was, the rest was as expected: the housekeeper and the maid were cooling the room by putting out the fire and opening other windows. The air was still and fresh and excellent for keeping the room at a steady temperature throughout the birth.

"Mr Darcy?" Mrs Ian-Jones addressed the Master clearly.

"Yes ma'am, I shall leave. Give us a moment."

"I shall, sir." She went about making herself scarce for a while.

"My dearest and loveliest Elizabeth," she smiled at his echoing the words he first said upon their engagement, "I cannot believe we are here."

"I can. I can tell you when you asked me to marry you that I would not have said yes unless I knew I wanted to be a parent with you."

"You have been a mother all this time, I think."

She smiled, "indeed I have, and now you should go . . . you must prepare for becoming a father." She kissed him softly and they sat cheek to cheek for several seconds, before he stood and picked up his package, walking reluctantly to the door.

"I love you too, Lizzy."

* * *

_**8am**_

Darcy rang for his valet as he entered his dressing room and had the man tested on his dressing skills as he readied himself for breakfast to ensure he was there before anyone. They would therefore know without him having to speak that something had happened. He wandered into the breakfast room in the direction he assumed from experience was the seat at the head of the table and thankfully on this occasion he was correct and landed safely in an upright position. Darcy held his head in his hands: he was so tired, and yet he felt guilty for feeling so because he had no right while his wife had to cope with giving birth. And god knows how long she was in pain before she woke him. "Long enough to ascertain it was not isolated pain, probably." He thought to himself.

In the distance, the sound of voices came from what Darcy could only assume was upstairs, and he prepared his vacant expression. Within a few minutes, Jane walked into the room looking fresh-faced and free-spirited. "That is how my Lizzy should look." He thought, and then realised that his wife would likely want her sister with her when she gave birth. And so he looked her directly in the eye when she sat down with Georgiana and Bingley.

"Fitzwilliam, whatever is the matter?" Jane inquired with a perfectly justified look of curiosity on her face.

Then Georgiana spoke, having noticed the difference in the breakfast party this morning. "Are you not eating with Lizzy this morning?"

"Perhaps she is tired; she does have a good reason for feeling so." Jane offered.

"Well, it is lovely to have you eat with us, Darcy." Bingley said, happily.

"Indeed, brother. A most wonderful surprise, although I do miss eating with Elizabeth."

"Fitzwilliam, why do you look like that?" Jane was on her toes now: she knew and she could _feel_ something was wrong and yet, he looked overjoyed, he had a stupid grin on his face which he was desperately trying to conceal. "What _is _Elizabeth doing?"

"At the moment, I cannot tell you. When I left her, however, she had been in labour for more than two hours." Jane's expression was priceless and Darcy wished he had some way of recording it to show Lizzy later. Georgiana and Bingley stared at him open-mouthed with barely controlled excitement on their faces.

"Goodness, what a time!" Georgiana exclaimed. "We had not thought she was due until April!"

"Nobody did." Darcy explained, sipping his coffee. "Least of all Elizabeth and she had mentioned feeling some kind of nervous anticipation."

"She is delivering over a month early; you do not think there will be anything wrong do you?" Jane's voice rang out with disquiet and her face showed the same.

"I do not know. I sincerely hope not, but though both Mrs Reynolds and the midwife were thrown, they did not look alarmed and I have been assured that such an early birth is not uncommon." He held his head back in his hands. "Of course, I am terrified. I have never felt more helpless in my entire life." Darcy felt a hand on his shoulder and the soothing voice of his sister-in-law.

"I will go to her now. And more than that, I shall report her progress to you myself." Darcy nodded and kissed her hand in thanks.

"I would be very grateful, Jane, thank you."

"Please darling, give her our love." Bingley said as he stood to kiss his wife goodbye.

"I certainly shall." And she left to attend to her sister.

"Well, brother," Georgiana said after Jane had left, "and what do you want to do today?" She teased.

"I must give myself an occupation or I will be driven to insanity."

"Perhaps," Bingley suggested, "you might send an express to the Gardiners inviting them to join us: that was the plan. You might also think of informing your other extended family."

"Whom do you mean?" Georgiana inquired.

"The Fitzwilliams, your cousins and Lady Catherine would be thrilled to hear the news." Darcy gave him a dark look at this. "Do not give me such a look. I am well aware of your fervent dislike but she did come to Pemberley and was civil to you, all was she not? And she does have a right to know. You cannot avoid it, and perhaps a baby is exactly what is needed to bring the family together."

Darcy knew he was right, of course, and set upon the task, however grudgingly, of informing his relatives.

* * *

_**8.16am**_

"Lizzy?" Jane entered her sisters' rooms to an unexpected scene: she had assumed the room would be in chaos with her sister inconsolable and the staff trying desperately to calm her. On the contrary, Elizabeth was silent. She was lying on her side, awake, but one could easily have assumed she was dosing in and out. Mrs Reynolds and a woman whom Jane could only guess was the midwife were almost asleep at her side. "This is going to be a long labour, I think." She thought to herself.

"Relax . . . breathe through the pain . . . you're doing very well," Jane turned her attention back to her sister and saw the young maid, Judith, kneeling by the bed and holding Elizabeth's hand. "Think of your beautiful baby," and Lizzy laughed through her grimace, "I would bet he is very handsome, ma'am."

"Why do you assume it is a boy?" Elizabeth said after her pain had left her.

"I have always felt it was a boy." She laughed at her own naivety, "Well, perhaps it is just my imagination."

"Would you be disappointed if it is a girl?"

"Not at all, ma'am: she would be very much like you, I think, and the master would not know what to do! That would be fun to watch."

Lizzy laughed, then said: "Yes indeed it would, he would love her more than anything."

"Certainly, ma'am, but I think that true regardless of the sex."

"Indeed."

"If I may say so, ma'am, he loves _you_ more than anything." Lizzy pressed Judith's hand and thanked her. Then, looking up, she caught sight of Jane standing in the doorway.

"Jane!" The addressed woman moved towards her sister. "How does my husband fare? Is he crawling up the walls with boredom yet?"

Jane giggled. "Give him a few more hours. I do believe Charles told me he would advise him to write to your extended family."

"It is a good idea and much more amusing than this, I think."

"Out of the two of us, Lizzy, I think you are in more of a position to judge that than I." Elizabeth smiled and Jane pulled a chair closer to the bed, taking up Judith's previous role as her sister's comforter. "Although I must tell you, Lizzy, I am quite excited."

"Good. Someone should be."

"What do you mean by that, Lizzy? Surely you are looking forward to the end of this?"

"Of course I am! But it feels so far away at the moment that I am more impatient than anything. I am not _frightened_, as some would think, especially my husband. These pains have come so often now that I can cope quite amiably."

"I admire you, Lizzy."

"Thank you, Jane. It means a great deal to me." They sat in silence for a while until Lizzy spoke again, "Jane, how long do you think we have before mama comes?"

Jane's brow furrowed and she glanced at her watch, "I do not know exactly. I would say any moment now."

Suddenly, Elizabeth's voice dropped to whisper and she eyed the sleeping figures of Mrs Reynolds and Mrs Ian-Jones. "Jane, I need youto help me through this."

"Lizzy, you know I will."

"I want you to keep hold of my hand and take the baby from the midwife and hand it to me. I want to see him." Lizzy was now struggling to speak for lack of air: another cramp was on its way and she closed her eyes once again and went silent.

"I promise, Lizzy." Jane said, as she saw what pain her sister was in. "I will do that."

* * *

_**10.02am**_

Darcy handed the last of the letters to a footman and instructed him to send them, express, to their respective owners. He had heard the steps of Mrs Bennet enter the breakfast room and then quickly exit, only to run up the stairs and, he knew, to his wife. He had heard _nothing_ else. No screams, no moans, no shouting. Exactly what he had not expected, and the frustrating thing was that he did not know if hearing such noises would make him feel any better. He supposed they would not at first, but then as least he would have been aware of some kind of progress. As it was, there seemed to be none at all. Then again, such sounds would have been disturbing and he would not know how to handle hearing Lizzy in that way.

"Mr Darcy?"

"Jane's voice" he thought, "No, it cannot be!"

"Mr Darcy? May I come in?"

"Yes," he said quickly. Jane walked lightly to his desk and smiled. His face fell upon seeing no baby in her arms.

"Before I begin, as you can already see, the baby is not here yet." He nodded and sat back, "however, Lizzy is doing very well."

"In what way is she doing well?"

"She is . . . very quiet. Perhaps you have noticed."

"Yes. The silence is not much of a comfort though it may be preferable to noise."

"The midwife told me she has never seen a first-time mother so calm, but then, that is Lizzy."

"What do you mean?"

"She has always dealt with pain that way. When she was stung as a child she never made a sound: mamma thought she had been struck dumb." Darcy laughed. "Obviously that was not the case. With Lizzy, the worse the pain, the quieter she gets. I think she puts all her energy into just seeing through every cramp. According to the midwife, it's the best way." Darcy nodded in understanding, finding it hard to imagine her in agony. "And," Darcy looked up again, "according to Mrs Reynolds, it is what your mother did." He caught his breath: his mother whom he remembered being healthy before she had Georgiana but the amount of energy it took out of her eventually killed her. She did not see her daughter beyond her second year and even those days were long and she was always exhausted.

"My mother,"

"Yes, except Lizzy, between every pain, talks about you, about the baby, the family, her friends and everything."

Darcy exhaled, "my mother could barely keep her eyes open. She was in and out of consciousness."

Jane smiled and walked towards the door. "Lizzy said that would cheer you up."

* * *

_**12noon**_

As the clock struck noon, every eye was turned to a timepiece: in the drawing room, those not permitted to be in the birthing room sat in silence. Not primarily out of fear, rather boredom and in want of something interesting to say: in the master rooms, the Mother, the Grandmother, the Aunt, the Midwife, the Housekeeper and the servant watched the hands roll by. Every second was a minute, every hour . . . a day.

* * *

_**3pm**_

"Mrs Darcy?" An almost inaudible voice spoke to Elizabeth in the quiet of her mind. She opened her eyes and saw every other figure was asleep.

She replied, therefore in an equally silent whisper, "Yes Mrs Ian-Jones."

"I thought we had agreed you were to call me Anna. Mrs Ian-Jones is too much for a woman in labour."

"Yes . . . yes we had. What is it Anna?"

"I want you to tell me the very second you feel the need to push."

"What do I need to push?" Elizabeth yawned tiredly, not bothering to try.

The woman smiled, or so Elizabeth thought in the darkness. "The baby, remember?"

"Yes, yes. I am sorry. I am tired, that it all."

"I know, my dear. Give me your word now, will you tell me when you feel the need to push?"

"Yes, I give you my word."

* * *

_**6pm**_

Jane Bingley stood at the door of the dining room at Pemberley. In front of her, seated anxiously awaiting whatever it was she had to say, was her brother, her sisters, her father and her husband.

"Well?" Darcy's impatient voice rose and addressed her, however shortly.

"Everything is going smoothly." Darcy sighed, frustrated. "Do not assume that the baby will be born today, or even tomorrow."

"Is there not _any _certainty as to when it will arrive?" Georgiana held her brother's hand, asking the question on his behalf and in a more courteous manner than Jane thought the man himself would have done.

"I'm afraid not, Georgiana. It could be born any moment, or it could be a few more days. These things are irritatingly unpredictable, especially with a first."

Jane saw her father's face: washed in misery and exasperation. He missed his daughter and he wanted to _see _that she was alright, but his daughter was faster on her toes than he, "Is Lizzy well?" Mary wondered.

Jane made an effort to smile. "Yes, she is, under the circumstances. In fact, Fitzwilliam, she told me that you had better smoke your cigars tonight as the baby may not wait for much longer." Mr Bennet clearly found this highly amusing and chuckled, eyeing his son-in-law. "At least _someone _is confidant about the time of birth." Jane finished.

* * *

_**Sunday 13**__**th**__** March 1814**_

_**3.22am**_

Elizabeth lay wide awake in her bed, gazing across the woods of Pemberley through the open windows. It was a beautiful sight, the early morning sky. Her mind had been dwelling on her mother. How she had not noticed her presence for almost _seven _minutes because she was so industrious. It was upon watching her mother helping cool the room, holding her hand, reassuring her that Lizzy realised she had never truly seen Mrs Bennet as a mother. Here, while one of her children was hurting she was a proper maternal figure, without any superfluous qualities. Despite reluctance to even have the woman in the room with her at first; Elizabeth had to admit that her figure across the room, holding a child's gown that she had lovingly stitched was a soothing thought.

Slowly, Lizzy felt a dull pain in her thighs and assumed it was a cramp. But this did not feel like the others and it was not a pain, more of an urge. "Oooph," She breathed.

* * *

_**3.24am**_

Darcy stood at an open window, staring up at the windows of the master quarters. She was up there in labour, and he so desperately wanted to see her face. He realised that they had not been apart for such a time since the day they were married. "I would vow never to be apart this much again," he thought, "but that will be impossible when we have more children." _More_ of this seemed interminable, but he knew that once they had seen this through, he would be able to do it again quite well. "Yes, but that is what you thought before you asked her to marry you, _again_."

* * *

*_WARNING: This scene may be unsuitable for younger readers*_

_**3.27am**_

"Anna? Anna, wake up, please." Lizzy whispered as loudly as she could to the woman sleeping in the chair on her right without waking the others.

Anna stirred. "Elizabeth, what is it?"

"I . . . I feel like pushing." Lizzy could say no more, she was incapacitated by another searing pain but again she made no noise – except deep and tremendously laboured breathing.

"Alright, Jane, wake up, you must keep talking to your sister all the time, even if she does not reply." Anna's mind seemed to do a thousand things at once as she went about the room swiftly but silently giving each person a crucial role in the final few minutes of labour: "Mrs Reynolds I want you standing behind me with warm towels from the fireplace, ready to clean and wrap the baby. Judith, it is your task to clean the sheets during the birth as best you can: there will be blood so keep your wits about you." She turned to Mrs Bennet, "you ma'am, are here to comfort your daughter. You have experience and she trusts you."

Jane looked at her sister: Lizzy was yet again in another cramp and she had not realised that her deep breathing had turned into moans from the back of her throat. "Keep breathing, Lizzy. Concentrate on that."

Unbeknownst to Jane, Lizzy had entirely shut off the rest of the world: she had only left a small line of communication open for Anna. With her eyes closed, she waited through the urge. "I want to push!" Lizzy forced out between breaths.

"I know, but you must wait for the next cramp. Don't rush it; you'll only hurt yourself and your baby." Lizzy moaned a little again but fell silent quickly, the room filled now with Anna's quiet instructions and nervous breathing from everyone. "Right," she said as she folded down the bedcovers, "Lizzy, listen to me. I need you to spread your legs apart as far as you can." Lizzy did so, but could not lie on her side and hold her legs up simultaneously and so Jane did it for her. It was not exactly a picture of modesty, but Elizabeth was comfortable with her sister holding her hand and her leg.

Suddenly another cramp forced Lizzy's muscles to contract and push. "Can . . . can I push?"

"Yes, go ahead." Anna said, surprisingly calmly. Lizzy did as she was told and gave in to her urge, but it was not quite as satisfying as she had hoped: yes the urge was gone, but a whole new pain arose at the base of her pelvis and she knew as every mother does, that it was her child's fault. Even then, however, she made no sound, only breathed arduously. "Good, very good."

"Keep breathing Elizabeth, it will help." Mrs Bennet's words of support floated through Lizzy's barrier and she took more breaths in an effort to keep going, but found that she could not.

"Wait," she managed to say, "I cannot keep going."

"Nobody expects you to, Elizabeth." Mrs Bennet said while wiping her daughter's brow with a cool cloth.

"Your mother is right. Wait for the next contraction now."

Unfortunately, the urge to push returned swiftly and Lizzy was in no mind to deny herself any small pleasure she was offered. And so she pushed.

"Very well, it seems you have a wilful daughter Mrs Bennet."

"She has always been so, Anna."

"I see something, I think. Mrs Reynolds?"

The housekeeper moved closer and confirmed what Anna had suspected, "A head."

"What?" Lizzy shot back into the room, abandoning her silent world.

"Do not focus on that, your concern is pushing and breathing when it feels right, ma'am. Concentrate please." Lizzy reluctantly returned to her sanctuary but realised the vast benefits when the next pain cramped her again.

"Lizzy, I am so proud of you!" Jane exclaimed, briefly reminding her silent sister of the true excitement of their situation.

Lizzy relaxed again after the pain had dulled for a moment and addressed her sister, "Jane, it is not over yet. Tell me that when I hold my baby in my arms." Another push and she felt she would never complain about a bee sting ever again: it was unlike anything and she felt no reaction would be suitable to fit her pain, so she kept quiet and carried on breathing and pushing.

"Lizzy that is excellent, keep going . . . keep going." Anna's calm words of confidence urged Lizzy on until she thought something was horribly wrong: the stretching pain had gone but she felt her pelvis closing in a sharp rush of pain. In the split second before reality dawned, Lizzy's heart skipped a beat.

"Elizabeth," the soft voice of her sister broke through her panic and Lizzy opened her eyes. Without warning, the cries of a baby reached her ears and she sat stunned, until she realised those cries were from _her_ baby. She knew not what to do – and so she laughed and, joining her baby, she cried. Looking around the room, she followed the source of the sound to Mrs Reynolds, who was, she noticed, cleaning a rather large amount of black hair.

"Congratulations, ma'am." Judith's sweet little voice was recognised by Elizabeth, but she did not turn her head, "You have a son."

"A son," whispered Lizzy. Carefully, Mrs Reynolds placed a little bundle next to Elizabeth. She savoured every inch of him, from his pink skin to his shocking amount of jet black curls.

"Lizzy," said Jane, "I am so proud of you." Downstairs, at the door to the drawing room, Mr Darcy stood, straining to hear another second of the sound he was positive he had just heard.

* * *

_**4.15am**_

"Are you _absolutely _convinced you heard something, Darcy?" Bingley asked exasperatedly yet again. He was growing concerned that the man was inventing things just to give him something to do. "It might have been an animal."

"I am not imagining things, Bingley. I heard _something_."

"Yes, _something_. You do not know what it was." Darcy walked away from the door and towards his sister.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, you always did warn me against wishful thinking." Georgiana nevertheless took up the role of gatekeeper and stood by the door.

"Perhaps you should try sleeping." Kitty offered.

"I cannot sleep. If she is not sleeping, I am not sleeping." Mr Bennet watched this scene from an armchair by the fireplace and shook his head in amusement.

"Darcy, you will wear yourself out. I _still _remember waiting for Lizzy to arrive." His sons-in-law actually laughed at this: a welcome relief from the frustration. Georgiana, however, was engrossed in what she saw descending the stairs.

"Brother, you might want to see this." In a moment, he was beside her and, following her gaze, was immediately frozen in place. Upon seeing his expression, Bingley, Mr Bennet, Mary and Kitty were up and staring at the door. Georgiana and Darcy stepped back to allow Jane to enter with her precious bundle, and as they did so, the infant shouted out in impatience, and those in the room grinned until it hurt.

"I think he wants to meet his father." Jane said softly, cautiously passing the baby to Darcy.

"What did you say?" Darcy asked.

"He wants to meet you." Darcy looked down the babe, who only gurgled in greeting. "You have a son."

* * *

_**6am**_

Darcy entered the master rooms as the sun rose. Normally the beautiful design of the room would fill his mind, but not today. On this occasion, he had eyes for none other than his exhausted and physically and emotionally drained wife, Elizabeth and their son.

"Good morning, William. Did you enjoy your cigars?" Her voice was such a relief to him: he had not anticipated it to be so and yet he knew he should have having been so worried about her. Seeing that she was well, if not perfect, was enough to sustain him for the moment, however.

"I do believe you have excellent taste in tobacco, madam." He said, moving toward her. "Elizabeth," He looked at her as he at beside her on the bed: she was propped up slightly, but quite clearly had been sleeping sporadically. "I did not mean to wake you."

"You did no such thing. I was waiting for you." She tried to pull herself up, but her recent _exercises _had given her muscle fatigue, and she could not sustain such a movement. "Ow,"

"Lizzy, don't do that, what do you want?"

Lizzy blushed sheepishly, "I wanted to kiss you." Darcy laughed and gave in to her desires.

"Oh William, I missed you so." She was _happy_ to see him: there was no better word for it. She had never felt to content in her life. Yet she knew when she fell in love with him that she could only realise such a feeling at his side.

He leaned toward her and whispered "And I you," before meeting his lips with hers. Their reunion was short-lived, however, when another cry of protest came from a crib near the window. "I do not think he wants to share you." Lizzy laughed and held back tears as she watched her husband handle their son and then place him in her arms.

"He is so _handsome._" She said, brushing a few stray curls from the face of the dosing baby. "Like his father."

"Perhaps he is, but he will be just like his mother: wilful and persuasive and I will have no power over him."

"I think you know you have a very great power over me, and if he is as his mother, at least you know he will love you so much that it hurts."

Darcy kissed her again. "The feeling is mutual."

"I cannot believe how much I love him. And it is not even as if my love has been split between the two of you."

"It has expanded." He finished her sentence and kissed her once more, letting the sleeping infant wrap a little hand round his finger.

"Exactly." She said, sighing and closing her eyes.

"What is the matter, Lizzy?" He asked when he saw her brow furrow.

She sat up, looked at their son and panicked for a moment. Then, looking at her husband she addressed the only issue that had not occurred to either of them. "Fitzwilliam . . . what do we do with him now?"


	3. A Blessing and a Bother

_Author's Note: As always, these characters are not mine, I do not own them etc. Please enjoy this, I did one hell of a lot of research for it and this is about as close to historically accurate as possible. Please let me know what you think: all feedback is welcome xxx_

__

_**Turned and Tossed and Stretched**_

_**Sunday 13**__**th**__** March 1814**_

_**6.02am**_

_**Rosings, Kent: Morning Room**_

Jameson strode purposefully toward her ladyship, carefully supporting the silverware that supported the papers, "Ma'am."

Lady Catherine glanced at her letters as the carrier placed them beside her and looked away almost as soon as she had laid eyes on them. Just as rapidly, however, did she register the messy script of her nephew, "Messy?" She said to herself: "Fitzwilliam is nothing if not thoughtful, especially in his correspondence." Picking up the thin sheet of paper she noticed the mark of an express, and tore it open as if she had no more control of her curiosity than a child.

_Aunt, _

_I suspect that by the time you have received this, Elizabeth and I shall be parents._

_Darcy_

There was quite a commotion amongst the household when Lady Catherine dropped the letter and demanded assistance.

_**Gracechurch Street, London: Front Hall**_

"Mamma, what are we doing?" The confused and tired voices of the children chimed as they were bustled into their coats and herded into the carriage, with the severe warning _not _to forget the presents for their new cousin.

"We're going to see a baby!" Kate squealed, jumping up and down and looking to her parents for confirmation. Mrs Gardiner shoved shoes onto the feet of her youngest boy and sighed.

"Yes, my dears."

"Not just any baby children, but your new cousin, who according to Darcy should be here by now!" Mr Gardiner could not help a smile of delight cross his features as he thought of his niece.

"Madam, please be sure and tell the Mrs Lizzy and her husband we're glad to hear the news!" Mrs Gardiner nodded her assurance and helped her children into the carriage, counting the seconds until she could see the little thing that had caused its parents so much grief only a few months before.

_**Shugborough, Staffordshire: breakfast room**_

"My dear, quickly, we are to go to Pemberley immediately!" Alexander Fitzwilliam looked up at his wife and saw such delight in her face as she had not seen since the birth of her last grandchild.

"Was that a letter from Darcy, then?" He asked expectantly.

"Indeed it was! I have ordered the children to ready themselves and we are leaving even within this hour."

"Within the hour, my dear, you cannot expect –"

"Yes, I demand it, in fact." She made to leave the room and then turned back to her husband, "you will prepare yourself."

_**Loseley Park, Surrey: Drawing Room**_

Miss Bingleywondered greatly at the reason behind such commotion in the morning: servants darting up and down stairs with trunks, clothing, shoes, books, shawls and articles for Lawrence. "My dear sister," said Caroline softly as she sat opposite Mrs Hurst on a chair, "what is the reason for all this?"

Mrs Hurst looked at Miss Bingley carefully. "The Darcys have had their baby and we are leaving for Pemberley." The following hour was spent by Miss Bingley in her closets, as she tried to arrange the outfit that would best show off her decidedly _slim _figure.

_**Leighton Hall, Lancashire: driveway**_

Suzanne and David Leighton sat ungracefully in their carriage, their sleeping young boys completely unaware that they had recently been taken from a warm bed and hightailed into a long and laborious journey. The only thing that kept Suzanne from falling into a deep sleep, as her husband did, was the paper clutched in her hand from her cousin:

_Dearest Suzanne,_

_I know not what to do with myself as I wait downstairs for Elizabeth to give birth. Please come to Pemberley,_

_Darcy_

* * *

_**Pemberley Master Rooms**_

_**6.05am**_

"What do we do with him now, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked again, her pulse beginning to race as she, needlessly, panicked about her son.

Darcy, too, worried about her question: what would they do with him? He assumed she had known! He knew she would feed the baby at least, but now that the thought occurred to him, he knew not what to do with a child beyond teaching him how to ride and shoot and fish. At a loss for what to say, he sat beside Lizzy: his arm around her and kissed her in an attempt both to calm and distract her.

Unfortunately, it was in vain. "William, do you not think it strange that throughout my term, neither of us thought of how to take care of a baby?"

"Well, I did consider it." He stood again and paced, "I assumed you knew –"

"Why would you assume so? _I _had to carry the baby, _I_ had to give birth and now _I_ am supposed to know _everything_?" She looked at him, her expression full of anger and exhaustion. "I think not."

"Then you assumed _I _would do everything. I am most certainly not expecting you to know all of it, but . . . Lizzy . . ." He sat, rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "Perhaps this is not the best time. Perhaps we should move with caution."

"Yes," She answered, trying to overcome the suddenly loud cries of her baby, "Ssh . . . don't cry."

Darcy watched her silently as desperately she tried to rock the screaming babe to sleep: she changed his position in her arms; she removed his blanket to cool him and then wrapped him more tightly to warm him. With each change, there was none in the baby and she started to cry. "Lizzy . . ."

"I don't know what to do . . . I could always calm my sisters . . . and my cousins . . ." She leant into his arms and gave in to her hysterics. "What does he want? I don't understand . . ."

Darcy couldn't believe his ears: he had _never_ seen her so distressed, even when she was expecting, until it came to mind that she was sleep-deprived, sore and nervous. "Elizabeth, look at me." He said, sitting in front of her so that she could see him. "You must calm yourself."

"How can I be calm? He –"

"He will wait." Darcy took her hands and kissed her gently on the cheek, keeping his face to hers for a moment, enjoying the feel of her skin. "You are exhausted, naturally. Your mind is tired, too. Give it time, Elizabeth. I am as much in love with you as ever and if we do not know what to do, at least we will be ignorant together."

She laughed through her tears and kissed him, allowing him to dry her tears. Five minutes or so were spent in such a manner and both parents had almost forgotten the cries of their son until he pulled at his mother's hair. "Ow!"

"It cannot have been that hard." His wife shot him a warning look and untangled her hair from the tiny hand. Almost as soon as he had done so, however, he pushed his arm out and hit her chest, hard. Lizzy closed her eyes in pain whilst trying desperately to contain her son's wild movements. "Let me." Darcy went to take his son, but she stopped him.

"No, wait." Darcy stood back. Lizzy unbuttoned her gown, and brought her son to her breast. Immediately, he was silenced.

"See," she smiled now, "he was hungry." Darcy laughed, his infectious chuckles spreading to Elizabeth.

"Now," Darcy said, his voice taking on a more serious tone, "what shall we call him?" Lizzy sighed, furrowed her brow and thought. "Traditionally, the son should take his mother's maiden name."

Elizabeth only groaned, "Only if the mother's family is of some importance in society. You need not be forced to take it."

"How can you think so? I would be honoured, my dear, do not pretend to know otherwise." He brushed away some curls from his son's face, "You do not want to call him Bennet?"

"'Tis not that, but it is an unusual name. Would you not rather he is named after you?"

"Not particularly. I think Bennet would suit him, but we certainly have several family names from which to choose . . . let me think . . ."

"William, Edward, Thomas, Bennet, James, Richard, Montgomery, Alexander, Henry, Robert . . . and I think that is all." Darcy started at her memory after such a time, but considered the suggested names. "Perhaps William, we should just use all of them."

He looked at her, horrified, and then said: "You are sleep deprived." Lizzy laughed at him and turned back to her suckling son. "Thomas Edward Darcy?"

"Mmm . . ." She sighed, unconvinced. "William Edward?"

"Edward Bennet sounds better."

"In what way does it sound better?" She noted the dissatisfied look on his face. "Henry Bennet then, has a nice smooth sound."

"Henry Alexander, after my uncle, is a good solid name."

"What about Alexander Robert?"

"Robert Richard?"

"Don't be ridiculous Fitzwilliam. Richard Montgomery?"

And so they passed their evening: several hundred name combinations were gone through to the point where both parents thought of naming him simply Baby Darcy. Eventually however, one name in particular was mentioned by both each time, and on that name, along with one more, they settled.

* * *

_**Monday 14**__**th**__** March 1814**_

_**5.50am**_

Finally, everything was silent. Soft, repetitive breathing and intermittent comments from a woman who talked in her sleep was all that could be heard. Fitzwilliam Darcy had never been as happy as he was now; in his bed withhis wife in his arms and his son sleeping quietly in his cradle. He may have been forced to sleep in the nursery, but the warm mattress of the bed there was perfect for them both. Waking slightly when his wife spoke his name, he kissed her and then dosed carelessly back to sleep, the events of the previous days naught but a memory.

Elizabethwondered whom it was that had discovered that silence was golden, and then concluded that he need not have been a smart man, only an observant one, and whomsoever it may have been she was a dedicated admirer. Only six and twenty hours ago she had been in full labour and now the product of such an ordeal was swaddled in clean, white muslin and lying in a cradle which was draped in lace and silk. Even with such an output, she knew she wanted a long wait before introducing her son to his sibling. Fitzwilliam agreed. She knew she could never refuse him another child if he wanted it sooner, but each agreed to enjoy their first child and let him grow to be old enough to play affectionately with his brother or sister when they came along. As if he knew he was the subject of his mother's subconscious thoughts, the babe began to fuss and whimper. Elizabeth expected to feel reluctant to rise and see to her son, and whilst the desire to sleep weighed heavily on her body, she also felt great anticipation and excitement when she thought of holding him. "Hush my darling." She whispered as she sat with him in the chair by the window. Nursing in front of such a splendid view, she could think of nothing she wanted to do more.

At length she knew she had seen something in the distance, but had dismissed it as a result of her imagination suffering from fatigue. A cloud of dust was steadily moving towards Pemberley from several miles away. "Fitzwilliam, I think those letters you sent by express have acted as an invitation."

Darcy mumbled from his pillow, "Indeed, no. Our family would never come without notice."

Lizzy made to protest but saw that argument was futile when he wanted to sleep, and he had been _so_worried andtired, that she could not find it within her heart to disturb him any more. Nevertheless, much as she had predicted, the cloud soon morphed into the Fitzwilliamscarriage. In fact, as it drew nearer she could decipher several vehicles and her heart sank. "What are they thinking bringing the entire family here when neither of us is in a position to entertain?" She said to herself. Elizabeth deliberated whether or not to inform her husband, but the moment she decided against it, such a cacophony of voices, rumblings, crashes and bangs arose from the front steps that her sleeping partner was conveniently disturbed.

"Oh good god, please tell me that is our son."

"The Fitzwilliams have arrived."

* * *

_**6.05am**_

Darcy stormed outside, hastily dressed, towards his family and as he got closer, he could discern each relative from the chaos: matronly Lady Eleanor and proud Cousin Victoria, one carrying the children from the carriage and trying in vain to arrange them, the other replacing her eldest daughter's hair despite the fact that they were far more appropriately dressed than anyone at Pemberley; ancestral Lord Alexander (or Uncle Alex, as Georgiana affectionately called him) and compassionate Cousin Richard dealing with his exasperated servants and exhausted housekeeper. Only Colonel Fitzwilliam looked discomfited at their arrival.

"William!" His Aunt cried, setting down her granddaughter and rushing over to embrace him. She stopped when she saw his expression, "now, William, you should not be angry –"

"_I should not be angry?" _

"Calm yourself, Darcy." Richard's voice boomed across the lawn. His cousin looked to have aged considerably although their abrupt arrival may have been the cause of some remarkable damage to his countenance. "Well and how is your wife?"

Darcy looked up. His Aunt, Uncle and cousins were staring at him expectantly, waiting for some news. Even the young children were silent and hopeful. "I . . ."

"Oh _do_ hurry up." Emma pleaded, as the eldest and therefore the voice of the younger children. She was wrapped tightly in fur and moving from side to side to keep herself warm.

"Yes, yes of course." He smiled and patted his cousins shoulder, smiling. "Elizabeth and I have a son." As he led his proud and now gleeful family inside he nodded to Lizzy, and saw her wave back, though not entirely enthusiastically and he wore an apologetic look on his face as he returned to her to tell her the news.

"My darling," She said, laying the baby into his crib, "If such an Exodus to Pemberley is the reaction of one part of the family, then you had better inform Mrs Reynolds that she should prepare rooms for the Gardiners, your younger cousin Suzanne and her husband and sons, the Hursts," Darcy sighed and hanged his head, "and most likely Lady Catherine and therefore Mr Collins and Charlotte."

Her husband sat dejectedly in an armchair. "Let's go to Longbourn."

* * *

_**10am**_

Elizabeth sat upright in her bed. She had been dressing herself for the better part of the morning and had to admit that if consideration was taken to remember her recent ordeal, then her appearance would be quite pleasant. Her Abigail had set some of her hair back and tied it with ribbon, she was wearing a soft dressing gown and the pillows were perfectly placed, so as to allow her to remain upright with no effort on her part at all. Her son was awake, and lay next to her; in a shawl sewn by his mother while she was confined. He gurgled and babbled to her, gripping her finger as she waited to receive her guests and introduce him to his extended family.

"My dearest son." she said gently. "Remember how much they adore you." She smiled at her baby and ran her fingers through his wild hair, "Just make adorable noises and try to fall asleep." Her warning was interrupted however, when the doors parted and the whole county of Derbyshire and London, it seemed, ran to her side.

"Elizabeth?" Lady Eleanor headed the party, "and how are you? You look very well!" Lizzy made to respond, but, seeing that partaking in the conversation was entirely pointless, she settled for the comfort of at least knowing the Colonel and receiving a kiss on her hand from him. "The young man . . . oh he _is_ like his father; very handsome!"

"So much hair on his head," Victoria cried, leaning over him as his Aunt cradled him. "Yes, he will be quite the gentleman."

Darcy offered tea and coffee to his guests and sat next to wife, pouring her a cup. "Thank you, darling." As the family cooed over the child, Elizabeth spoke: "How long have you been travelling?"

"Well, my dear," Boomed Lord Alexander, "Almost as soon as your Aunt received Darcy's express we were packed and on our merry way here." Elizabeth looked ungratefully at her husband. "And how happy we are to be here; you keep a very tight ship here, Mrs Darcy."

His wife scoffed, "Oh for goodness sake, Alexander. We are not here to comment on the staff. You might have praised Elizabeth on her skill: I am surprised that a child born so early survived at all."

The looks on Lizzy and Darcy's faces showed to all that this thought had crossed their minds several times, and they were displeased at it being mentioned aloud as they dispelled any negative thoughts about their son completely. Darcy spoke: "Aunt, whilst I will not deny that such a thing could have happened, it has not. To that end, I would ask you not mention it again." The timbre of his voice let the lady know that on this issue at least he would not be moved.

"Well," said Richard quickly, searching for some genial topic of conversation, "Elizabeth you could have fired all the staff, for who would notice aught but the babe in the room?" Richard laughed and turned gratefully towards the noise at the door as the rest of the household greeted the Fitzwilliams: Georgiana was particularly excited to see her Aunt and Uncle and partake in heightened discussions about her new nephew with her cousins. Once settled, however, Mr Bennet breached an interesting topic.

"Lizzy, you have not told us the name!"

"Oh yes!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. "Do tell us, what are we to call him?" The faces of the family were now entirely focused on their hosts and the tension in the room was palpable enough that one could taste it.

Darcy and Lizzy exchanged knowing looks and the lady replied: "Mamma, we shall reveal the name at his christening."

The ladies looked suspicious and Georgiana voiced their collective thoughts as she poured tea for her sisters. "You have not chosen one?"

Darcy was prevented from explaining that a name had been selected as his family members shouted out possible choices. "He could be named after me." Declared Uncle Alexander, as he watched Mrs Bingley hold the babe.

"There are many men in this family after whom he could be named." Kitty said, in a subtle attempt to defend her father.

"Oh indeed, they have so many that several could be used." Jane thought aloud, dripping with pride as she cradled the tiny infant, her thoughts consumed with him.

"Remind me again, Victoria, what are they . . ?" Lady Eleanor began. Elizabeth had just about had enough of so many people in the room, especially considering not one of them, excepting herself and her husband, had noticed their son was crying.

"I think that shall do to be getting along with." Darcy stood and lifted his son from Jane, placing him in Elizabeth's arms and motioning to the door through which it was clear he wanted them to leave. "My wife and my son, you must understand, are exhausted."

Mrs Bennetwas slightly affronted at being forced from her daughter's presence, as she had not been in the room that long and had genuinely enjoyed the time with her daughter. She dealt with her annoyance in her usual petulant manner however, making it obvious that her behaviour would not change without some superior influence. Lady Eleanor noted the lady's demeanour and her daughter's, upon hearing the old woman's complaints. "You are only tired because you will not use a wetnurse, Elizabeth. You must consider the feelings of your guests, sometimes, my dear."

Mr Darcy quickly guided her out of the room, saying: "Mrs Bennet, the hiring or rather non-hiring of a wetnurse was never a debate between my wife and I. Elizabeth shall always nurse her own children, just as she has carried them. We thank you for your concern, though, madam." And he shut the door behind them.

* * *

_**10.30am**_

"Elizabeth, go to sleep." Darcy said, lightly running his finger from her forehead, her cheeks, her neck and her arms until he held her hand.

"What about –" She began to get up again.

"He does not need to be fed for another three hours, I shall calm him." She looked reluctant to let him do so. "Elizabeth, do you not trust me?"

"That is unfair, Fitzwilliam, you know I do. But I thought you didn't know how to care for a baby?"

He gently laid her down again, kissing her lips, "Tell me then. If he fusses, tell me what I am to do."

As she spoke, her voice became quieter and quieter. "Make sure his Napkin is dry and if it is . . ." he smiled when she yawned, "then you should rock him in his cradle, don't pick him up . . . if it is not dry . . ." In due course, she was asleep.

Once he had obtained word that their guests were either sleeping off their journey in their rooms or being attended to by Georgiana and Bingley, he settled in between the cradle and the bed to read. Several times, his son girned and he moved the cot back and forth with his foot until he was silent again. But his son did not seem placated by this, and began to cry quite violently.

"Ssh, you'll wake your mother." He said in a loud whisper, leaning over the cradle with minor panic in his voice. As he looked at the small figure, it looked back at him at shouted once, twice, three times before Darcy was so frightened Lizzy would wake up that he picked up the bundle.

Checking the Napkin, which was dry, he then bounced the baby gently back and forward. "My son," he whispered, not knowing what else to say. He watched him closely, expecting him to squirm. He did not, but stared back just as closely. "You are the handsomest of our family, I think." Then, in a gesture at which both Elizabeth and Darcy would laugh later, the little head turned towards its mother and shouted again. To Darcy, it seemed to say _what about Mamma? _"Yes," he laughed, "You are right. She is the handsomest and she will thank you for remembering that."

Darcy walked silently back to his chair, holding his son and carefully explained the estate to his son in want of a more appropriate lesson. When Elizabeth began to wake, she saw her husband doing exactly what he was asked not to do, but she could not be angry: Darcy's large figure, and their son's tiny one made for a loveable picture.

Then she heard him describing how to manage the Stables effectively. "Fitzwilliam," She said tiredly, "I think you might have to explain it to him again, for he will not remember." Darcy smiled and directed his son's attention to his mother.

"Tell mamma how important it is to start teaching your child early." Lizzy laughed when the baby stuck out his tongue.

* * *

_**Sunday 27**__**th**__** March 1814**_

_**7am**_

Upon hearing of the arrival of the Fitzwilliams and then later the Gardiners and Suzanne and David Leighton, Georgiana Darcy remarked to her brother that Pemberley had not seen such a volume of guests in its lifetime. Darcy agreed, but did not think on it with the delight of his sister. Elizabeth, though energetic, could not deny that childbirth was an arduous experience and she found that she could sleep for much longer than she had done even whilst carrying the baby. On the other hand, he could see that having family here and an endless stream of companions and surrogate nannies was a great comfort for Lizzy, and of this he informed her.

"Of course I enjoy having family here, my dear. I think it is the first time they have _all_ been here." Darcy watched his wife gently dress herself; brushing her hair and simultaneously rocking the cradle in which her son slept. "But," she paused and he knelt in front of her, "I do _so_ wish I could join them." She looked at him hopefully.

"What is it? You want to come down to the drawing room? Well, I don't see why not-"

"No." Elizabeth butt in. "Not quite, dearest. I would wish . . . I should so much like to join the party for the evening. I feel quite well enough."

Darcy returned her gaze. In all good conscience, he could not refuse her wish. She was perfectly well enough to be with her family and desperate for some intellectual company beyond just her husband. It was not as if she was asking to attend a social function. Conversely, he was not sure he could trust his own opinion; Lizzy could persuade him quite easily with no evidence to support her argument. "Alright," he said at length, sitting on the edge of the bed, "You most certainly can join the party for the evening."

"Thank you." She rose and kissed him soundly as she sat on his lap, pressing her lips against his softly, as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"But," he said, pulling reluctantly from her, "I insist the midwife checks you first." Elizabeth sighed impatiently, but relented, understanding his reasons.

* * *

_**6pm**_

"Was it my imagination, or did anyone else notice Lizzy's maid carry that gown into her rooms this evening?" Kitty inquired to her sisters.

"I did Kitty. A beautiful deep red one, I was there when she bought it in London. A muslin gown and I believe she wanted to put clips in her hair when she wore it." Georgiana saw Kitty's eyes light up at he elder sister's grandeur and she continued. "I _believe_ she said she wanted to wear it at her first social occasion after the baby was born."

Mary said: "Do you think she shall join us for a spell then?"

"I am not sure." Georgiana asked Suzanne her opinion.

"I think she should enjoy some company. It would not surprise me if she joined us. After all, we are all family."

"And I," Mrs Gardiner said withvoice full of anticipation, "Elizabeth has never been one to absent herself from company for any longer than is necessary." Kitty smiled at her words and entertained the group with several recollections of her sister's impatience overtaking her concern for her health.

During one particularly superfluous moment, Mr and Mrs Darcy entered the room: the latter leaning affectionately on the arm of the former. At length, Lizzy spoke: "Kitty that is an entirely unfair depiction of that tale." Kitty laughed at first, then, upon noticing Lizzy's décolletage and dress, complimented her.

The men at this point joined the ladies, and each person in their own way remarked on how well the couple looked. Mr Bennet, personally, had never been prouder of his daughter: she was a woman, a lover, a wife, a great lady and now a mother. She had her _own child_, and he doubted that anyone was more astounded than he.

"You _do _look beautiful Lizzy, does she not Alexan-"

The man in question began his answer, but Elizabeth, who had been longing to sit down ever since she had got up, decided to move the guests in to dinner. "Thank you very much, Lady Eleanor. But I believe I have heard quite enough praise for the time being. Shall we not go into dinner?" Darcy led his wife past the party and into the plush dining room.

* * *

_**7.30pm**_

The evening was proceeding pleasantly as the main course was served: conversation flowed easily between hosts and their guests, despite the slight departure from tradition when Darcy insisted his wife be seated directly next to him, a moment of imprudence when Caroline Bingley tried to take the mistress' seat and a bit of humour when Georgiana questioned Miss Bingley's logic behind such a move before taking the place herself with a nod from Lizzy.

Just as the guests were waiting to be invited to partake of the sumptuous course of Game, Darcy stood. "Dearest friends and family," he began, affecting the mood in a different way. Not an unpleasant mood butt rather that of people who were full of anticipation, "Our son is now almost four days old." A chorus of 'awes' followed his remark. "And Elizabeth and I have set the date for his christening for the second Sunday in May." Rippled agreements were passed from person to person. "And as such, our son shall need his godparents." Several darted looks passed between those who considered themselves prospective godparents. "Elizabeth?" Darcy prompted his wife to make the official announcement and tried to avoid looking directly at those they had chosen as she spoke.

"To that end, Fitzwilliam and I would be honoured if Richard and Jane would serve as Godparents for our son."

"Oh Lizzy!" Jane immediately jumped from her seat and embraced her sister.

Richard smiled, shook his cousins' hand and thanked him. "I see you are returning the favour, Darcy."

"Not at all." He gestures to his wife, who was receiving kisses and many gratifications from her sister. "It was Elizabeth's idea. She saw how wonderful a father you are, and informed me that you would make an equally wonderful godparent."

"Then I must thank her." And he did so, embracing his sister and kissing her. "I cannot express-"

"Yes, I think you can. Please show your godson your thanks." She replied and kissed him back before returning happily to her seat.

"I say Darcy," Colonel Fitzwilliam said from his seat, which afforded him an excellent view from the windows and at this moment, was affording him a view of an unpleasantly familiar carriage as it crashed along the road in the distance. "To whom else did you send an express about the baby?"

Darcy, puzzled, made his way to the window and stood for several minutes, before stating: "The only relative to whom I sent an express who has not yet either appeared or sent a reply . . . is Lady Catherine."

"As I suspected! Such a carriage could be none other than Aunt Catherine's!" The Colonel declared, looking happily at Lizzy who, though she looked back at him, did not wear such a positive expression.

Suddenly the door opened and a footman entered. Speaking softly but clearly, he delivered the most unwanted news in the land. "Mr and Mrs Darcy," The Lady stood next to her husband and took his arm, "Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Mr and Mrs Collins are expected any moment. Shall I inform the staff to set up rooms?"

Elizabeth sighed: an unwanted and unexpected feelings of exhaustion swept over her as she realised she did not know with certainty if she could handle Lady Catherine's invariably aggressive and insulting comments this time. She felt her husband press her hand when he replied to the servant's question in the affirmative and although she was not entirely aware of her movements, she knew he was guiding her back to her seat. "It shall be perfectly fine. She would not dare insult you in our home." Elizabeth would not be so easily convinced.

* * *

_**7.45pm**_

"Fitzwilliam," Lizzy pulled her husband down to hear her as they heard Lady Catherine in the hall and waited for her entrance, the guests actually beginning to look forward to the spectacle of the grandest of their family, "I do not think I can cope with this. You do not seem so sure yourself. I thought we would have more time to learn . . . to . . . to gain experience before entertaining on such a scale, not to mention that these guests in particular would wish to see me make a fool of myself."

"Elizabeth, you need not rise to her prompts." His wife sighed, frustrated. "Do not worry; I had no intention of letting you come downstairs tomorrow anyway." She laughed, though ever so slightly reluctantly. "And the baby is asleep, naturally at this time of night. Moreover, she sent no word of her coming and came upon us during dinner. She cannot expect us to be waiting patiently for her."

Lizzy looked at her husband, her face full of annoyance. "You are well aware that _nobody _knows what she expects."

At that moment, the doors opened and in strode Lady Catherine. Behind her, the proud and misplaced Mr Collins, his wife who bore a look of apology, and their son, Jeremiah Collins, who was almost as round as Lawrence Hurst, but had mercifully inherited his mother's pensive, reflective quality.

"Lady Catherine, Mr and Mrs Collins and young master Collins," Darcy bowed to the newest guests, "what a surprise. You are very welcome."

The party nodded in response, and were seated. Lady Catherine however, remained standing at her place and addressed the upright Mr Darcy who was now on his guard. "Nephew, I should like to see the baby, if you please."

Lizzy, who at this point, saw that she was in danger of being completely isolated from the conversation and so she responded to the woman's demand. "Lady Catherine, I am sorry, but as you will doubtless be aware as you have a daughter of your own, it is well past a baby's hours of consciousness and I am afraid you have come too late. Our son is asleep."

Lady Catherine turned and stared at her hostess. "You declare to know responsibility young lady?" The guests sat agog, some open-mouthed and Lady Eleanor entreated her sister to sit down and wait until morning to see the child. "I shall do no such thing. I have travelled miles of country roads and I shall not be swayed from my original purpose in doing so."

"Lady Catherine had you any consideration for your hosts and their difficult situation at present you might have sent ahead news of your arrival. In such a case I might have attempted to keep him up but as it is he is asleep. As you know silence is a rare thing at such early days and I do not intend to disturb him. You will have to wait." Lizzy's words might have been considered rude had she not delivered them with a cool manner and friendly demeanour. She did so, however, and succeeded in making the haughty Lady look a fool.

"Such early days indeed!" Lady Catherine began again, and Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam sighed audibly at her words. "You are in _no _state to be downstairs. It is unheard of to have a new mother entertaining only three weeks after such an ordeal, especially in consideration that you failed to carry him for the full term. You should be asleep yourself."

Elizabeth again spoke calmly and she was thankful that her voice did not betray her tired feelings and failing body. "As mistress of this house I shall do withmyself and my son as I and my husband please." When she had spoken, Lizzy became visibly pale. Most guests noticed it, but as she was the only woman who was in a position to truly understand both her daughter's feelings and give her the relevant comfort, Mrs Bennet went to Lizzy and bade her drink some wine. It was possibly one of other times when Lizzy was glad to have her mother by her side.

Darcy had let the argument proceed as far as he dare. His wife was ill, his guests noticeably uncomfortable as a result of the most recent guest and he had enough of her. "Lady Catherine that will do." His stern voice reaching every corner of the room. "I will not tolerate such accusations towards my wife in our home. It is not your business, but Elizabeth is a very capable mother and so I suggest you take your leave to your rooms before I or anyone else says something they may later regret."

For a few, interminable seconds, the room was still and silent. Then, Lady Catherine capitulated, sweeping from the room in flurry of silks and demands pertaining to her comfort. Although, Caroline Bingley admitted to herself that she had never been so impressed by a person than she had in the last few moments.

As the atmosphere in the room relaxed, so did Lizzy, and at length her mother sat at her seat again. As the guests resumed their eating and Darcy kissed his wife's hand as a gesture of comfort, Kitty piped up out of the blue and aptly declared, "You know, there are _far_ too many people in this family." The next five minutes at least were spent in uproarious laughter.

* * *

_**Monday 11**__**th**__** April 1814**_

_**9pm**_

Of course, such discourse as that first fateful evening was not the last, but Lady Catherine's tongue was stayed enough not to insult her hostess to such a degree again. Jane and Lizzy discussed the Lady's conduct and of course the disturbing presence of Mr Collins, though those words were Elizabeth's.

"Really, Charles, you ought not to laugh." But Jane could not help joining his mirth and laughed despite herself as she related her and her sister's discussion to her husband one evening.

"She cannot here me, and therefore I can laugh all I want, my dear." He said happily as he opened a window. "Do you want a breeze this night, Jane?"

She stood and thought for a moment. "Yes, indeed I do." She smiled contemplatively. "Lizzy did not mention being so hot at such a time."

"Well, did you not say it may differ from woman to woman? Perhaps Elizabeth was hot later in her term and you shall be cool later. What said the doctor?"

"Dr Howards was very positive; we shall have a healthy child in September." Jane placed a hand on her abdomen. "Perhaps you are right." Jane sighed and lay on the bed in her ever graceful manner. "What a year this shall be," Bingley nodded in agreement, "Children and the possibility of a house in Derbyshire!"

"Yes." Her husband said with a voice full of animation. "It is a pleasant house, indeed. Well situated and a good investment. We shall keep Netherfield, of course."

"Shall you not let it out? Some other family may benefit from the hunting and the society: some young men may find their brides." She said excitedly.

Charles Bingley smiled. "Then Let it I shall." He kissed his wife softly and could barely find sleep as he thought of the year to come.

* * *

_**Saturday 23**__**rd**__** April 1814**_

_**10.30am**_

Every woman in the household was sitting in the ground floor parlour. The doors were flung open to allow the _eleven _children in residence to enjoy the benefits of both the summer air and the indoor comforts (at least, those children who were old enough to run, of which there were nine). Kitty, Mary, Jane and Georgiana were each demonstrating their talents to the array of youngsters: Jane was showing young Alice and Emma the best method by which they might sew a design into a shawl; Georgiana was plonking at the piano keys with little Kate and Louise; Mary was keeping an eye on the boys, and helping Georgiana sift through her old music and Kitty was drawing the new baby with Grace. The younger Bennet girls thought to themselves that a better time had not been had by any since they were children.

Suzanne Leighton watched her twin boys run about after their elder cousins outside and thought to herself how lucky Elizabeth was not to have had _two _boys her first time. She loved Lewis and Michael dearly, but remembered how difficult it had been and how heartbroken she was when she was forced to hire a wetnurse to help her.

"Susie?" Victoria went up to her. "You look contemplative. Is something wrong?"

"No indeed, dearest. I was watching the boys." She paused, sipping her coffee. "How was it when the twins were born?"

"You know that, you were there!" Victoria scoffed, partially insulted that her sister-in-law would forget such a time.

"No, I did not mean that." She said, dejectedly. "I just wondered," and her voice dropped to whisper, as Victoria leaned in subtly, "how did you find taking care of them once we had left? Nursing, I mean."

"Oh, indeed. I suppose it was difficult. But I think, having had two children before, I could handle them quite well." She smiled, proudly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking how good it is that Elizabeth had just one child."

"Oh goodness yes it is. I love my children, but I could not have had two first and coped. I am not _that _proud." Suzanne raised her eyebrows, unconvinced at her sister's comments.

Meanwhile, Mrs Bennet and Lady Fitzwilliam were excitedly chatting away about the former Lady's grandson, Lady Fitzwilliam imparting useful advice about her grandchildren to the engrossed Mrs Bennet and the silent and stubborn Lady Catherine whole-heartedly refusing to say more than a few syllables at a time. Caroline and Louisa sat inside, almost at the head of the room, sipping coffee silently, their conversation interjected with cries of discomfort from Lawrence. Mrs Collins and Mrs Gardiner were sitting outside the open doors, under the marquee, watching Elizabeth and Darcy carrying their son about the grounds. It was a very picturesque image they made that morning.

"Mamma?" Out of the peace came the voice of Alice Gardiner, who ran from beside her Aunt Jane to impart a most wonderful idea. "Jane had a most wonderful idea."

"And what is that my dear?" Her mother replied, expectantly.

"It is about a present for the baby! Or rather, the family."

"A wonderful idea." Charlotte said, standing. "Why do you not explain it to us?"

The young girl turned back into the room to see the faces of every person in the room turned to face her, including the scolding look of Caroline Bingley, who would much rather be back in Surrey, covering screens and wandering in her own grounds. Fortunately, Alice could not see the stony expression of Lady Catherine, whose face was filled with disdain at a child of only eleven years speaking out of turn. Alice hesitated first, but then seeing Jane nod at her for encouragement, she began. "Perhaps, if each of us sewed a square for the baby, where each patch would represent a wish or hope or a part of the family for him, then we could sew them together and make a shawl, or a throw."

"Oh, how wonderful." Georgiana smiled, delighted at the prospect, and inquired as to who could make what.

"Well, each of the women could sew one." Suggested Suzanne. "And the children from each family could present their own too. That way the boys would not have to learn how to use needle and thread."

"Oh, can you imagine? They would run as soon as you mentioned it." Lady Fitzwilliam cried, laughing. "We" and she gestured to Mrs Bennet who nodded emphatically, "As the grand-relatives shall be giving him teething rings."

"Silver rings Lady Eleanor." Lady Catherine said, causing Alice to drop her eyes to the ground and shuffle her feet, quite frightened indeed. Lawrence squealed out, himself and Mrs Hurst left the room before anyone noticed how unsociable her son was.

The Lady addressed the face of the voice. "Of course." She went on. "And I have it from Elizabeth that she had already seen some of the gifts being made by the tenants when she paid her last visit."

"Oh yes, she did mention that." Jane continued for her. "I think there were several shawls, dresses and caps."

Georgiana stood, leading Kate and Louise to join Grace as they requested she show them how to draw. "And I think that between us we are giving him toys, rattles, money,"

Victoria said: "Furniture, paintings, mirrors, brushes and books."

Kitty looked up from Grace's picture. "Who is giving him a painting?"

"Lady Catherine." Victoria rolled her eyes. "Though how she thinks a child will appreciate a painting . . . maybe it is for the nursery."

"Yes, although I do not know when she has ever seen it since Georgiana used it." Commented Suzanne.

"I remember. Lizzy brightened the rooms considerably. They used to be draped in deep reds and blues and heavy fabrics." Georgiana made a disgusted face and turned towards the girls who giggled and squealed in response.

"Your Aunt Catherine decorated it thus." Lady Eleanor said frostily, momentarily embarrassing Georgiana beyond belief, before she was saved from apologising when Lady Catherine quitted the room. "But yes, the shawl sewn by each of us is an exciting project." She continued, the last moments faux pas quickly forgotten.

Mary came back in and spoke in a light tone, turning occasionally to look at the boys. "We can add a piece for each new child born into the family." Jane hid her face and grinned stupidly.

"It is an excellent idea." Mrs Bennet said, oddly quieter and more sedate than usual. Jane wondered and praised at the effect of the Fitzwilliams on her mother, and if she thought more, her younger sisters too. "We can present it the morning of the baptism, that way he can have it for the party."

As the women rejoiced over their secret plan and the men shot the duck for the week's meals, Elizabeth and Darcy contemplated their situation.

* * *

_**11.06am**_

Elizabeth and Darcy reached a small copse in the gardens. It was warm, although a cool breeze had picked up. Consequently, the tiny baby began to fuss in its mother's arms. Lizzy, with all the skill of a mother of just one and forty days, laid him on her lap and proceeded to re-arrange his clothes, adding another wrap from the basket her husband had set down.

"How do you know . . . what to do?" Darcy's voice sounded nervous yet intrigued as he watched her actions intently.

Elizabeth smiled at him and explained. "In order to keep a quiet baby, one must ensure he is full, dry and wrapped snugly. After all, you would not want to be sent to bed hungry and needing to relieve yourself would you?"

"Lizzy!" He said, astonished at her, but admitted that he would most definitely not. He then kissed her softly on her cheek and the tone of his words changed remarkably, they were sincere and concerned. "Elizabeth, how do you feel about the Christening so far? You have been surrounded by those invitations and various papers whenever I see you."

"I feel perfectly happy about it. There is not much for me to do, Fitzwilliam besides send out the notices of birth to various families etc; I am not the one who will have to decorate the house, cook the food, clean, serve and work all day. We all get to enjoy the celebrations and drink in praises of our son."

"Elizabeth, you do not think that just because your task does not involve labour that it is less important?"

"I did not say that." She said, quietly, and held her son to her cheek. Darcy moved in front of her and bade her look him in the eye.

"Lizzy, you have just had a baby." He entreated her.

"No, five weeks ago I had a baby."

"Five weeks! Elizabeth, for goodness sake, most women are laid up for at least six weeks!"

"Mr Darcy, lower your voice." She whispered angrily to him and pulled him down next to her. "I am aware of that thank you. But I am perfectly well, you can see I am. And all I have done is agree with Mrs Reynolds on the decorations, the food, the timing, the games and general arrangements. It is nothing."

"Fine. Fine." He finished, unsatisfied and angry with her that she could not see from where his concern was founded. But, as he saw argument was futile, and not wanting her to be stressed to any extra degree, he changed the topic to a more amiable subject. Swallowing his pride and frustration, he said: "How do you think the name shall be received?"

She smiled. "Oh very well, indeed. You were right, in the first instance. We could have saved ourselves several hours of combinations." She took his hand and leaned into his chest. About as good an apology as he was going to get, since he knew she thought herself right, so he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her hair: lavender and rose water.

"Indeed." He said, his voice muffled by her hair. "You shall be very well liked, my son."

* * *

_**Wednesday 27**__**th**__** April 1814 **_

_**4.17pm**_

"Darcy?" Alexander Fitzwilliam strode in to his nephew's study. It was large, but comfortable, the shelves housed almost as many books as the library and the air was warm and clean; perfect for late afternoon work, which was apparently what occupied Darcy so much. "Nephew, you look busy."

"I am."

His uncle sighed. Years under his and his father's shadow meant Fitzwilliam had taken up the habit of answering in short syllables. Not that Alexander thought this a bad habit, as it also meant he was concise and succinct in his business transactions, it meant no trader or servant could take advantage of him, and neither could any woman. However, Alexander, Fitzwilliamand Old Mr Darcy had not prepared the family for the equally succinct and passionate words of Mrs Elizabeth Darcy (nee Bennet).

"But perhaps you are not busy in the business sense, son." His uncle raised his eyebrows and rocked on his heels as Darcy laid down his nib, and covered his mouth with his hands, almost looking as if he needed to do so to prevent a scream coming out. "Darcy, you do not fool me, nor do you fool your wife. As a man who has gone through parenthood several times, I suggest you do not argue with your wife weeks before the christening. Knowing my nephew, and his wife, the quarrel could last for months."

Darcy laughed and leaned back in his chair, gesturing for his Uncle to sit. "I am worried."

"Well that is perfectly natural. She is taking a lot upon herself, and we certainly have done nothing to help –"

"No." Darcy interrupted him forcefully. Alexander had never heard Darcy speak to him in that way, but he was not angry. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his nephew was struggling with something.

As Darcy remained silent for a while, Alexander spoke again, asking Darcy why he was conducting business at this time of day. "You are usually walking with Elizabeth, talking to Elizabeth, with her in the nursery. I am surprised to see you down here."

"I could not be with her."

"What?"

"I feel overwhelming feelings of guilt when I am with her."

"Why on earth do you feel guilty?" His uncle leaned forward in his chair, both anxious and eager to hear the reason why.

"I want to be with her." He said quietly. So much so in fact, that Alexander had to move closer to catch his words.

"Then why are you not?"

"You do not understand what I mean, Uncle. I want to be with her." He repeated himself, and his Uncle shook his head.

"You shall have to be more explicit."

"Elizabeth and I were told by the doctor and the midwife on separate occasions that lovemaking would be too dangerous for her after childbirth. We were told to wait _at the very least_ six months."

"Yes, a difficult time indeed. I agree."

"I want to make love to her." Darcy said with an air of finality about him. He hanged his head, in shame it seemed. "I am intensely attracted to her and since we have been married I have been able to . . . satiate such feelings. I cannot now. I will not endanger her life for my desires." He quietened himself again. "Uncle, I feel guilty whenever I am around her."

Alexander sat back in his chair and eyed his nephew. Darcy was eagerly awaiting his response, and obviously, by the distressed expression he wore, he was expecting a serious response. His Uncle would give him no such thing. "Darcy, do you think that you are the first man who is in love with his wife?" Darcy was taken aback by the jovial yet sincere manner of his Uncle's voice. "You are not. Believe me, or do not, but many men before you have had children. Control yourself, man!" His voice took on anger now. "The welfare of your wife and your son are your priorities and if she is not able to _be _with you in that sense then do you think that just because you cannot have it your way that gives you the right to abandon her in every other sense? What would she think, what would she do if she was to discover that you had been avoiding her because she could not satisfy you?"

"I do not know."

"You do not know because you have not even considered her."

"I love her!"

"I am aware of that, but being in love does not resolve every feeling, Fitzwilliam." His uncle stood and paced: a family trait, it seemed. "Learn to control yourself. You plan to have more children?" Darcy nodded. "Then get used to this feeling and appreciate what your wife has done for you." He paused, and moved towards the door. "You have been enjoying physical freedom with your wife up until this point. The honeymoon period ended a while ago, Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth and you can no longer think of yourselves. Your son is a blessing, Fitzwilliam. Do not turn him into a problem."

He opened the door and exited, closing it softly but firmly. Darcy was left alone, to study his behaviour and consider his actions.

* * *

_**Tuesday 3**__**rd**__** May 1814 **_

_**3pm**_

Darcy had since decided the best course of action would be to talk to his wife. Primarily, this course of action had been decided upon because Lizzy had heard the heated discourse that passed between her husband and his Uncle and inquired to Darcy the subject. He, of course, lied to her repeatedly. In fact, he invented so many alter-scenarios that Elizabeth suggested he should go to confession to clear his conscience. At length he revealed all and she listened fervently to him. When he finished she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. She asked him if he was really so insecure that he thought she was not attracted to him, if he thought he was the only one of them that wanted to make love to the other. He was happy and she was amused that he had thought it such a serious problem and it was so resolved.

On this particular afternoon, Elizabethwas sitting in the Nursery with Mrs Reynolds, sorting through various pieces of paper, on which were written the RSVPs of the tenants and people of Lambton. Much to Darcy's increasing concern, his wife had organised the biggest local gathering of people at Pemberley that the great house had ever seen. It was not that he would not have declared how proud he was of his son before Royalty, but she had told him that she found _the family_ difficult – and now Lizzy was inviting the whole of England to celebrate the baptism of Baby Darcy. Although Darcy wondered if it was Elizabeth over whom he was _truly _worried. However, she was adamant, and so he enjoyed the prospect of seeing the house ring with happiness, laughter and joy, instead of moaning about something that he could not prevent (those were the words of his wife).

"Now the gardens have been tended beautifully and the stalls shall be set up whilst the family party are at the church, madam." Mrs Reynolds curtsied, and left, carrying several boxes filled with papers.

"Thank you, Mrs Reynolds." Elizabeth replied gratefully. She smiled at her husband said: "My dear, I am glad you have come," She said this as he had just entered, having spent much of the day hunting with his cousins. "Father Gallagher is expected at present, and he will be discussing the ceremony with us."

"Certainly, Elizabeth." He sat in a chair next to her bed, and smiled at her. Eventually, he could not stop laughing.

"William, what are you doing?" She thought him very peculiar, and inquired as to the source his amusement again.

"Oh Lizzy." He said, hoarse for lack of breath as he climbed next to her, wrapped his arms around her and held her face to his, whispering. "I am in love with you, my dear and very happy, that is all." She was glad he felt so but pushed him back and told him to mind his behaviour as she heard footsteps. "Mr Gallagher, you are very welcome sir." As Elizabeth could not get up modestly to greet the man, her husband did.

"Sir, you have met my wife Mrs Darcy."

"Indeed. A pleasure, madam, sir." He kissed the mistress' hand and sat down at the invitation of the Master. Gallagher was, as Elizabeth would later describe to her grandchildren, a 'grandfather-like gentlemen'. He was by no means bald and fairly young for a man of his profession. Gallagher's manner, though pleasing and kind, was nothing like the supercilious behaviour of Mr Collins and Elizabeth could not help but like him. "We missed you at Easter." He added pointedly. "I presume your reason for absence was your son."

Darcy sat and apologised. "Yes, indeed he was and we were sorry to miss it. My wife was not yet recovered enough to attend public functions. Easter was a rather quiet affair, though not for lack of guests, I assure you."

"Indeed, I admire you Madam for entertaining so many!" Elizabeth said her thanks and the kindly man continued. "If you do not mind, I shall come right to the point. I have a student to meet in an hour."

"We do not mind at all. Go on at your leisure sir." Elizabeth said, holding her husband's hand and smiling generously at their guest.

"The service will take place at ten in the morning. Now, to avoid any misunderstanding or embarrassment on anyone's part I must ask you to write the child's name on a slip of paper so that I might practice." He said, quite joyfully as Elizabeth gave her husband the desired note and it was read by Gallagher.

Elizabeth motioned for the clergyman to lean in and she whispered. "You must keep that to yourself, sir. There are now only four of us aware of his name and we should like it to be a surprise." The clergy nodded his understanding and promised it a secret as he pocketed the paper.

* * *

_**Saturday 7**__**th**__** May 1814 **_

_**9pm**_

Darcy marched into his rooms: not from any feeling of anger rather that such a pace was favoured by him. He did not notice the figure of his wife in his bed.

"Fitzwilliam." She said softly, raising her eyebrows in a move she knew drew him toward her. He jumped, yanking his cravat in such a manner that he almost choked himself. "O goodness, I'm sorry." She dashed from the bed and quickly set about untying the knot.

Darcy drew in breath. "Elizabeth, you are too tempting when you are so close to me." She smiled and blushed when his arms circled about her waist and he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"I cannot help your tie this way, my dear." She breathed.

"Then it shall stay there." Her hands dropped from her task and she ran one through his hair and pulled him closer with the other. They moved nearer until their lips met. Carefully they kissed, almost in a way that resembled their first, before giving in to their passions.

"William . . ." Lizzy moaned, "We must stop."

He sighed miserably and said, "I know." Grudgingly they parted and she quickly removed his cravat. "Why are you in here? I thought you to be sleeping in the nursery, I was about to join you."

"I wanted to sleep a night in your bed, however difficult it may be for me to leave our little boy . . ." She seemed unable to continue and sat down on a window seat. He moved to her, concerned. "I am sorry. I did not think I would miss him so much – he is only across the landing!"

"Elizabeth, he is only through the door in your rooms, perhaps we should sleep there."

"No, no. It is ridiculous; I should be able to be without him." Darcy raised an eyebrow. "If you would not mind?" She asked innocently.

"I would like to be near him too, Lizzy. I like to have the two most precious people in my life as close to me as possible." She smiled, blushed and stood, but he stopped her. "First, I want to give you something." He went to his dressing room and brought out a large box, presenting it to her. She looked at him, confused. "It is a gift, Lizzy."

She lifted the lid and parted the paper with anticipation she remembered feeling when Darcy had given her the box containing her engagement ring. As she laid back the paper, she saw the most exquisite ivory muslin, embroidered with pearls and excitedly lifted it from its box. "Oh," she could say no more as it was laid out in front of her. Scoop neck, ¾ length sleeves, fluid line and a subtle long hem at the back, trimmed with fine lace. Suddenly, she felt a hand in her hair.

"I want you to wear it tomorrow, with these roses in your hair." Darcy kissed her neck and turned to face her stunned expression.

"Why did you . . ?" She began

"You deserve an outfit you can relate to the christening of our son, especially since you gave me those riding gloves yesterday."

"They were only gloves!" She said, amazed.

"Oh no, Elizabeth," He whispered, leading her to her bed, "They were gloves _from you_." She rolled her eyes at his affectation but acceded to his wishes and retired early to prepare for the coming work of the Day of Rest.

* * *

_**Sunday 8**__**th**__** May 1814**_

_** 2am**_

In the dim light of the early morning, a young man, his wife and their three children travelled post to Derbyshire. In a well-used carriage they were bundled; the husband exchanging barely a word with his wife as she chattered endlessly about the missive she had clutched in her hand from her mother, and how excited she was that she would launch yet another surprise upon her family.

* * *

_**7.30am**_

Elizabeth sat at the head of the breakfast table, carefully explaining to family and friends the order of the day, so that as official guests of Pemberley, they might know as much as possible, if not as much as she did.

"The service shall start at ten and we shall leave Pemberley just after nine, at which point, Mr Darcy, myself, our son and Sarah (his nurse)," she added as an afterthought, "Jane and Richard shall travel in the first carriage." She read now from a list to which her guests listened intently and Lady Eleanor sat back, impressed. "We shall be followed in the second by my parents and Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam and Lady Catherine." The mentioned guests nodded at this, though some were not _entirely _thrilled. "Altogether there are eight carriages which will transport those who wish to come to the church."

"I think my dear cousin," Mr Collins began, much to the chagrin of everyone, "That you do not quite understand the idea of less is more. You have far too many guests to convey and your _fine_ transport may not be suitable for such people." He said the last quietly to the shock of his hosts.

"Mr Collins," Elizabeth said clearly, leaning forward to emphasise her words, "I, too, did not intend on having to convey such a volume of people, especially considering Miss de Bourgh and Mrs Jenkinson arrived this morning. I was under the impression that many of them would make their_ own_ way to the church this morning. Unfortunately my husband and I have had to make do with the current arrangements. If, however, you wish to undertake responsibility for your family then be my guests. I shall discard one of the carriages."

"No, indeed, madam, I meant no slight. Only that-"

"Stop yourself, Mr Collins, before you get us thrown out of the house." Charlotte whispered, humiliated, to her husband who quietened immediately to the great relief of Elizabeth and, she supposed, the whole room.

"The children have of course been accounted for and to that end I have asked two of the Nurse maids, Mrs Reynolds and Mrs Ian-Jones to accompany them." The mothers in the room smiled gratefully at Elizabeth who continued, "I would also like to inform you that the several families in Lambton and Kympton will be in attendance also-"

There was a faint knock at the door. Darcy shot Elizabetha confused look and bade whomever it was to enter. After a pause, in came the children, accompanied by Jeremiah who carried by his Nurse maid. They stood in military fashion: Alice Fitzwilliam and Emma Gardiner in the centre as they were the eldest, Emma Flanked by her sisters Louise and Grace, and Alice flanked by her sister Kate, Lewis and Michael Leighton whose hands were held by their own Nurse maids. In front were William and Robert Gardiner and Thomas Fitzwilliam, whose hands were behind their backs and seemed to Elizabeth and Darcy to be holding something. Upon their entrance, the women nudged and glanced at one another excitedly.

When they had assembled and settled, a silence fell upon them. Elizabeth prompted, "May we be of any assistance?" She said kindly, smiling at them. Sarah tapped Alice's shoulder.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed, blushing slightly at the ripple of laughter that followed her outburst. "We, that is, the family, at such a time as our new cousins' christening were contemplating what gifts to present to him." The adults listened, some utterly intrigued, some excited and anxious.

Emma continued. "And so we thought and eventually had a wonderful idea. Our gift would be something which would show the true meaning of our family." At these words, and a prod from their sisters, the boys brought their hands to the front and Lizzy and Darcy could discern a paper package, crudely wrapped and tied with a ribbon which was then brought to them. Elizabeth pushed out her chair and Darcy stood behind her as she folded back the paper.

A soft and colourful material was within and as she fingered the artwork and read the names of their family, William spoke. "It's a blanket for the baby and we all sewed, or _helped_ to sew the squares." He said sheepishly.

Robert at just five years old ran up next to Lizzy and pointed as he said: "See, each bit is your Mamma and Papa and our Mamma and Papa and same for everyone else!" Lizzy nodded, completely unable to speak and smiled at the face looking up at her.

"Thank you, very much." Darcy said in her place and leaning down, he shook every child's hand and kissed her cousins on the cheek. When Elizabeth regained her composure, she declared how much she liked the gift and that he would wear it today, after the ceremony during the celebration. After the extended family had voiced their thanks, the children were taken up to be dressed, and the adults soon followed.

* * *

_**9am**_

The men stood, ready, in the front hall of Pemberley. Naturally, they were waiting on their wives and their children and although at other times this may not have bothered Darcy to such a degree, he had never before been cornered by Mr Collins. In the past, he would simply have walked away, but had he still found it acceptable to display such behaviour, he would not be waiting on Elizabeth and their son. As it was, he knew of no polite way to excuse himself.

"I understand that it is normal for women to be _unable _to perform their wifely duties as this point," He said in an appropriately low tone for which Darcy was eternally grateful, "and as such I should like to give you some useful advice about the best methods by which to satiate your desires." As he spoke these words, Darcy melted inside. He had never been so uncomfortable in his life and it was with such joy that he heard his wife call his name.

"Fitzwilliam, we're ready." He stood quickly and flew to her side, almost immediately stepping back again to look at his family. Elizabeth was, of course, striking that morning in her ivory gown and a coat of such a deep blue it was almost black; but he had been expecting to be surprised by her looks. It was the little darling in her arms that madethe image look particularly stunning. Baby Darcy wore a white silk gown, the trim embroidered withpearls and his feet bound in silk booties. It was his face, however, that Darcy would never forget. The oval shape, pink cheeks and lips, all framed by a mass of jet black curls which in turn were surrounded by a silk bonnet trimmed in the same manner as his gown, showed Baby Darcy to be the perfect product of what Darcy felt for Elizabeth.

She saw his expression and read his thoughts within. "Just like his father." She whispered and kissed him once before inviting the guests to ascend into the carriages.

* * *

_**10am**_

The Darcysleft withthe solemn promise from the under-servants that the house and gardens were perfectly ready to welcome the day's celebrations and even Mrs Reynolds was so confidant in her staff that she, along with her son and Mrs Ian-Jones used the last carriage to attend the Christening.

The church was full: Mrs Gardiner remarked that she had never seen it so full in all the years she lived here and therefore congratulated her niece and nephew on creating such an attractive child. Almost every family from the surrounding area was present and as Lizzy surveyed the excited expression of those in the church, she turned and asked her husband, "Darling, do you think it wrong of me to feel such pride as I do?"

Darcy laughed and kissed her hand, "No indeed, for if I thought otherwise, I would be a hypocrite." At that point, the reverend Gallagher approached the couple and informed them to hand the child to the person whom they had selected to carry him whilst he was baptised. Darcy and Elizabeth looked at one another, having decided the previous evening on which family member they would bestow this honour. Darcy nodded to Lizzy and she walked purposefully to Lady Catherine.

"Fitzwilliamand I would be very glad if you would carry our son, Lady Catherine." Elizabeth said kindly. Lady Catherine looked at the young woman and nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you, Mrs Darcy, I should be very glad to do so." The Lady held out her arms was passed the baby. Mrs Darcy thanked the elderly relative and stood by her husband, as they would be at the back of the Christening procession. At least, Elizabeth thought, they would be beside him during the sacrament.

Eventually, Father Gallagher called for silence and began the ceremony. After announcing the reason for which they had all gathered, he asked for the family to come up to the font. Lady Catherine headed the party, accompanied by Sarah, followed by Jane and Richard, while Elizabeth and Darcy brought up the rear. When they reached the font, Lady Catherine stood with Baby Darcy, his Nurse and Godparents. Elizabeth and Darcy stood next to them.

On cue for the special moment, the baby opened his eyes and looked in the direction of his parents who were smiling profusely. The Reverend cleared his throat and glanced occasionally down at the book held by the alter boy and the silver platter holding the christening oils.

He asked. "Who are the Godparents for this child, please?" Richard and Jane bowed and curtsied respectively, thus acknowledging themselves as the sponsors for the baby. He then addressed Mrs Darcy, saying, "And what name do you give this child?"

Every ear was tuned to Elizabeth's voice as she spoke distinctly, "Bennet James Darcy." There were audible sounds of happiness at the name, as people recognised the honour to Mr Bennet and Old Mr James Darcy.

"And what do you ask for Bennet James Darcy?"

"Baptism." Elizabeth again replied clearly.

"Mr and Mrs Darcy, you have asked your child be Baptised. In doing so you are accepting the responsibility of training him in the practice of the faith. It will be your duty to bring him up to keep God's commandments as Christ taught us, by loving God and our neighbour. Do you clearly understand what you are undertaking?"

"We do."

The man then turned to Richard and Jane. "Godparents, are you ready to aid Mr and Mrs Darcy in their duty as Christian parents?"

"We are." They replied, devotedly, casting loving glances at their Godson. Such looks were given by every member of the church as Bennetwas christened withbaptismal oils and blessed by the priest. At length it came time for the christening sacrament.

The congregation repeated their christening vows: declaring to reject Satan, his works and empty promises and to believe in God and his only son Jesus Christ. Then: "Mr and Mrs Darcy, Godparents, is it your will that this child be baptised in the faith of the Church, which you have all professed?"

"It is." They replied in chorus. Jane was then handed her Godson and Elizabeth removed his Bonnet, as she held him over the font.

"Bennet James Darcy, I baptise you," And he poured water over the baby's head, startling Bennetand causing him to shout out in protest, and the congregation to giggle, "in the name of the Father . . . and of the Son . . . and of the Holy Spirit, Amen." The people responded likewise and Father Gallagher dried Bennet's curls with a soft towel.

Richard then wrapped his Godson in his white shawl, as the Reverend prompted him to do so and accepted the Baptismal Candle as a sign of the child's life as it was enlightened by Christ. Father Gallagher then concluded the ceremony saying gladly and with much joy: "May the Lord bless you, Bennetand love you as do your parents and Godparents. May He bestow blessings on Mr and Mrs Darcy as your guardians and to help guidethem as they raise their family in the light of God's teachings. I am now asked to inform you that Mr and Mrs Darcy have chosen to invite all of you to join in their celebrations this day following this service." He smiled happily at the Elizabeth, now contentedly holding her son, wrapped in his white garments and calmed down again.

The service concluded and Elizabeth, Darcy and the family remained awhile to receive thanks and blessings from the families in attendance before returning home to celebrate.

* * *

_**2pm**_

It is the custom, when celebrating a christening for a wealthy and respected family, for the parents and child to meet their guests as they enter the house. As such, Mr and Mrs Darcy were seated in the back parlour with Bennet as it would not be prudent to have mother and child stand at the front steps to greet such a volume of people. For almost three hours, the Darcysspoke withtheir neighbours and left the temporary task of hosts to their family members. However, the disposition one must present when conversing withwell-meaning strangers is a laborious duty and the repetitive nature of the task was beginning to make itself known to Elizabeth and Darcy.

In due course Mrs Reynolds handed the final calling card to her master who accepted with relief. The queue outside had finally diminished and there was only one family remaining to greet and introduce to Bennet. "The Fletchers card, Elizabeth." He said flatly, handing it to her.

"Oh yes um . . ." She tried to place that family. "Yes, their father and grandfather and so on produce arrowheads for the army. Their daughter, Helen, delivers the local flowers and their son, Andrew has just taken over the business. He runs it himself."

"Admirable." Elizabeth agreed with her husband that it was so, and they welcomed the family warmly for a while before inviting them to join them in the gardens where games and entertainments were the order of the day.

"Elizabeth," He said quietly to her, indicating he wished to continue their privacy a moment longer, "I would wish you to enjoy yourself today."

She looked at him answered that she certainly was but said, perplexed at his comment: "Fitzwilliam, look at our son. We love him and he is adored by everyone. I ask you to tell me in what way I could possibly _not _be enjoying myself."

Darcy sighed. "I agree, but I am worried about you; I feel that you should not have been up from your confinement so soon."

"Stop it." She interrupted him forcefully. "It was one thing when Bennetwas only a few days old but this is ridiculous. Good Lord, William, both the Doctor _and _Mrs Ian-Jones pronounced me well and I do not know what else to do to convince you." He attempted to explain himself but she stopped him, saying: "I am in no mood, Mr Darcy, for this. I will not speak to you until you are in a more affable mood. Good day, sir." And she walked off into the crowds.

Elizabethfound it difficult to smile and talk withher guests when she had fought with Fitzwilliam, but willed herself to enjoy this day regardless of her husband's temper. She saw him stalk in the opposite direction and almost as soon as she her ire had raised, she thought perhaps she had been unfair. Darcy was never comfortable with large affairs such as this one and as she looked around her at the plethora of people, she realised that throughout the whole period of organisation for this event, it had never crossed her mind that he might be uncomfortable.

Darcy watched the party from a distance and reflected that he could not have chosen a worse moment to mention his feelings. Clearly Elizabeth was having fun and while she was so, he knew she would be all right. Resolving to apologise when the opportunity presented itself, Darcy admired for a moment the splendid festivities. Every decoration was pure white: white lilies, tablecloths, boughs, hangings, runners and place settings. Even the food, deftly chosen by his wife and Mrs Reynolds, was white: cream of oyster soup, sweetbread patties in white cases, white meats, cream dressings, cauliflower, potatoes, celery salad with white mayonnaise dressing, wafers and Neuchâtel cheese, meringue glace in individual cups, angel foods and whipped cream. The only item on the table not white was the coffee. Even the silverware seemed to change into a lighter hue. Poultry, Game, sweets, jellies and ices were also served along with light wines.

With the doors flung open to allow guests to sit indoors, Darcy noted that the table in the drawing room that had been set aside for gifts was insufficient for its purpose and two more had to be set up. On them were placed a variety of presents including plate—silver mugs, forks, knives, spoons, tea-pots, milk jugs, sugar basins, coffee pots, cake baskets, claret jugs, and other articles of value. He shook his head in disbelief at himself, thinking that at another time in his life he might have been immeasurably ill at ease at hosting such a large event but acknowledged that he would have been disappointed had it been otherwise: both mother and son deserved a day of thanksgiving.

At that moment, he spotted his wife in the crowd as she handed Bennet to Georgiana and smiled at him, her face full of disappointment and he could not but go to her. Upon reaching one another and as Darcy lifted her hand to his lips, they heard a familiar and utterly shocking voice call out to them as it soared over the noise of the crowd and silenced it.

"Lizzy!" The woman cried and she shook with delight, smiling and laughing as she gestured to her three children. The man behind her was not as pleased to be at Pemberley, evidently, as he tried to shrink into the background. The familiarity of his face, however, would not allow him to do so and Georgiana felt fear rise in her chest at the sight of him.

Mr Bennet looked intently in the direction of the voice and watched as his wife went over to Elizabeth wearing a suspiciously apologetic expression. "Lizzy, I warned her not to enter in such a way, I _begged_her use her calling card." Mr Bennet closed his eyes in defeat.

Elizabeth could only stare at the distant figure as she registered her mother's word and, with as much calm as she could, said, "Lydia."

* * *


	4. Preview of Upcoming Chapters

Author's Note: This is to tide you over. It is effectively a sneak peek into the future and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. I apologise if the fourth chapter may take a little longer, but I promise it will be well worth it. Post Haste!

As always, I do not nor shall I ever own any of Jane Austen's characters. Xxx

1816

The company was pleased upon hearing the lady's fingers move so smoothly over the keys: the harmonious sounds bled out into the corridors and servants could be heard humming the tune as they went about their work. Although there may only have been four people in residence at Pemberley, each person enjoyed the rare moment during which the hostess would bestow them with her performance.

Despite being embarrassed and quite nervous at the prospect of playing, Lizzy could not conceal the pride that emanated from her face as she thought of her husband and her son, now almost three years old. The man in question was equally enamoured of his wife and watched her with the same intense stare he employed during their acquaintance. This was not lost on Lizzy and she tried to coax a smile out of him by offering one of her own, an endeavour at which she never failed to succeed.

Jane Bingley sat in a similar manner; her thoughts consumed by images of her daughter stumbling about after her elder cousin; Charles beamed at Elizabeth's musical ability, especially as she began to sing and Georgiana allowed herself a vow of self-congratulations for having taught her sister to such a level.

When the piece was finished, Darcy kissed his wife affectionately whilst the family applauded and thanked their hostess. But as Lizzy turned to receive praises from her brother and sisters, she began to realise what an effort she had to expend just to focus on their faces.

"Lizzy . . . what a marvellous piece, the children would love it!" Jane kissed her sister and began suggesting other pieces. Georgiana soon joined her, but Elizabeth could only force a small smile. She wanted, nay, needed to sit down.

"Dearest?" Lizzy was thankful to finally hear a concerned voice, particularly her husband's. "Are you unwell again?"

"I do not know." She whispered. But her confusion over her health was soon settled when she turned pale and she could no longer hear the demands from her husband for a cool cloth. "Fitzwilliam," she said as a hot flush came over her. She breathed more deeply, her sight was gone, and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. A Rational Woman

_Author's Note: I do not own any of Jane Austen's characters or works. Apologies for the length of time between posts (and length of note!) but I have one hell of a lot of homework and I cannot write this when I haven't finished it (or at least most of it!). I see my fanfics as a hobby so it's something I do in my free time and I have very little time right now, it seems. _

_Having said that, it is very important to me and I am always thinking of new ways to improve the storyline and characters (although bear in mind this is predominantly a Lizzy/Darcy sequel). I put great effort into thorough research of the period so that I can tell a story that is as close to historically accurate as possible. _

_On that note I would like to ask you please, if you can, to review the story with any thoughts you have while reading. Receiving responses is one of my favourite parts of this whole process. Thanks! Xxx_

_P.S. If you look on my profile page, there are visual links for the houses of the different families mentioned in the previous chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Turned and Tossed and Stretched**_

_**Sunday 8**__**th**__** May 1814**_

_**2.30pm**_

Elizabeth Darcy had always considered herself a rational woman and her marriage had only confirmed her thoughts as her husband encouraged her not to make immediate judgements of characters and to more calmly deal with her emotions. However, she thought that she might have been forgiven for wanting to act completely indecorously at the arrival of Mr and Mrs Wickham to Pemberley. She did not hear her mother's words as she tried desperately to make any and every plausible excuse and she did not see Darcy as he surveyed the grounds and noted that the small group of them were the only ones who noticed the arrival of the Wickhams. Elizabeth only saw the three children at Lydia's feet.

"I do not know what she is about, Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet squawked. "I only told her she had a nephew and look what liberties she takes – she should have presented a calling card!"

Darcy turned to her with an icy stare and an equally icy tone. "Mrs Bennet I find it hard to believe that you could not have predicted your daughter's reaction to such information." Mrs Bennet was silent and her husband, sensibly, removed his wife from the anger of their son-in-law.

Before long, Lydia had run up to her sister and congratulated her on such beautiful arrangements. "Oh, Lizzy, I could _never_ do such a thing as this! Of course, you have only _one_ son and I have all three at once." She said smugly. Her happy demeanour was slightly dampened, however, when her eyes caught Darcy's stare and she sensed the tense looks that passed from one family member to the other. "Well, of course you will want to see them but they have been taken to the nursery just now."

There were very few people now paying attention to Lydia, although both Elizabeth and Darcy would rather hold a long private audience with Lydia then acknowledge the man behind her. "Mr Darcy, Mrs Darcy." Wickham bowed solemnly. Neither Mr nor Mrs Darcy reverenced in response. "My wife and I would be very grateful if you would allow us to remain here whilst I arrange for other accommodation. We cannot stay for more than a few hours in any case."

"You _will not _stay for more than a few hours." Darcy calmly said, gesturing to Lizzy to stand next to him. "I will make plans for your lodgings immediately."

"Thank you, sir. But if you will provide the addresses, I can quite competently book rooms of my own accord." Wickham's voice was cutting the fine line between polite and impatient: his discomfort was plain to see and Lizzy did pity him. Darcy reluctantly agreed and with a kiss on her hand, he led Wickham to the study – yet again.

_**

* * *

**_

_**4.30pm**_

Bennet slept in his mother's arms as she carried him to the Nursery; his mouth hanging open and his tiny little hands clutching her clothes. Elizabeth was very jealous of her son as he rested; there was nothing she would have wanted to do more. Unfortunately, God was not about to let her do that even as she put Bennet down for his nap.

"Lizzy!" Lydia cried when she saw her enter the Nursery. Lizzy's instinct made her shush such loud noises.

"Lydia, do not wake the children. There are so many of them that we cannot hope to calm them ourselves and I have no wish but to put him to bed."

"I am sorry, but I am glad to talk with you." Lizzy looked up from her son at Lydia's unexpectedly earnest tone and listened intently as she removed Bennet's christening garb and wrapped him in less precious clothes. "My life is very content now, Lizzy."

"I do not doubt it."

"Indeed you do. As do most people in our family and I suppose with some good reason." She sighed and fixed some invisible spot on one of her boys as they slept. "But I have my boys now and we are a nice little family!"

Elizabeth placed Bennet in his cradle and covered him with what had become known throughout the day as 'the Darcy quilt'. She lowered her voice and stood close to her sister, "I only worry that you will encounter insuperable problems trying to maintain your lifestyle with three boys to support. Lydia, is he fair with his money?"

"He knows little about his full payment I am sure, for I take the cheque from him as soon as he is home. He never sees the total, I think. We keep our money in an account and as long as he has some with which to entertain himself then he does not question it." Lizzy did not want to think what the phrase _'entertain himself' _meant. "I believe we shall do very well." She said, brightly.

Lizzy sat in the chair next to her son and took her youngest sister's hand. "Lydia, you cannot keep applying for my and Jane's help. You know to what extent Mr Darcy went in order to keep your reputation and I will not ask him for more." Lizzy stood and paced in frustration at her own conflicting thoughts. "I want to help you. I am in a position to help you, but not to the lengths you expect."

Lydia nodded. "It was unfair of me to ask for help from you last year. We have children now Lizzy. If you help us now it will be for their benefit. Anything you can give; clothes, food, recommendations for a nanny." Lizzy did not mention to Lydia that she would be unable to afford a governess in her situation: even Mr Bennet could not do so. She only promised she would discuss it with her husband – something she fully intended to do, except with Jane – and embraced her youngest sister as she had not done for many years.

_****_

* * *

_**9.00pm**_

"Lady Catherine left early, complaining of a headache." Darcy said upon entering their rooms. "She sent her apologies for not giving you a personal farewell and I am certain she was sincere." He laughed, but stopped and turned when he did not hear a similar response from his wife.

Lizzy looked up and dismissed his concern as she was only tired from the long day. "I am sorry for my sister's abrupt arrival, Fitzwilliam. I honestly do not know what goes through her head sometimes, acting like that."

"She only wanted to see you." He shouted from his dressing room. "I am not worried about them; Wickham knows full well not to cause any scene in front of us." She breathed another abject apology but he refused to hear her. "My dear, apologising for your sister is unnecessary. I am serious, Lizzy. You are not responsible for either of them." She capitulated eventually and she rested comfortably in his arms when he asked her if she wanted good news.

"What are you about, William? Of course I do!" She laughed and sat up; her face full of intrigue.

Slowly, savouring every word, he said, "Bingley has purchased an estate, Beningbrough, situated not thirty miles from here." He let his statement hang in the air as he watched joy wash over the face of his wife.

"Jane and Charles will be less than three hours from us?" She gawked at the possibility. "It cannot be! This is too wonderful, Fitzwilliam!" Without warning she pressed their lips together and wrapped her arms about his neck. Lizzy smiled against his kisses and pulled him closer until he could advance no further. When she spoke, her voice was soft and contented. "My dear Mr Darcy, I believe I cannot be more pleased than I am now at such news."

He raised an eyebrow and pulled away to see her face against the pillow. "Oh? Are quite sure?"

"Yes." She realised his mischievous grin and bade him tell her what else he knew. When he told her she must already be aware, it only confused her.

"It is about your sister, Lizzy."

"Yes, but I do not know to what you are referring."

"Oh do not tease me this time, Lizzy!" He released her from his arms and sat upright. She saw his expression was full of incredulity. "Surely Jane could no more keep from you that she is with child than Bingley could from me."

"I really do not . . ." Her eyes widened and he crimsoned at the prospect that, actually, she did _not _know. "What? What did you say?"

He took her hands and kissed them, "Jane will have a child this October. You shall be an Aunt and I an Uncle – again."

Lizzy sat back, unable to find a high enough note on which to shout out her happiness for her sister. "This is excellent. Everything we ever wanted, but . . . the family . . . all the children, as much as we love them . . ." She stared at him in such a way as to make him think she could see inside his soul and read his thoughts. Then, very quietly, as she leaned into his arms she murmured, "Please, make them _all _go home now."

Darcy chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. She lifted her face and inclined her head towards his, cheek to cheek. Suddenly the unwanted desires that prompted Darcy's conversation with his uncle in April came rushing back to him. He listened carefully and heard her increasing heartbeat. Lizzy's response to his concerns at the time did not calm him and he knew by her deepening breaths what she wanted. "Lizzy . . ."

She touched his lips. Slowly and savouring every kiss, she silenced him and Darcy gave in to his impulse and pressed her close, lifting her gown slightly as he did so and pushing his limits. At length, they broke and she moved out to see him more fully. "William I am not in the habit of endangering my own health." She tucked a stray curl behind his ear and let her arm snake around his neck. "Dr Howards gave me permission," Lizzy reached into her pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper, "I knew you would not believe me. Here, I made them write me a note."

Darcy burst into laughter and tossed the papers aside. "I do not mistrust you, but I am not a selfish being, though I have been. I would not force you to have me."

She smiled saucily, and leaned into him again. "I like it when you're strong, Fitzwilliam." His eyes betrayed his scandal at her comment. "You are very impressive." Closing in again, they embraced.

An indeterminate amount of time passed as they revelled in kisses, before Darcy lay atop his wife and desperately searched for the hem of her gown. Inevitably, he found her calves, her thighs and her hips and the pleasure he received with each stroke was succeeded only by her own.

Elizabeth knew at least, when after almost two hours she lay exhausted and glistening with sweat in her husband's arms, that she could face her many guests after being close to William once again.

_****_

* * *

_**Wednesday 19**__**th**__** October 1814**_

_**5.00pm**_

It was in fact that case that so many guests left the very next day that by the time dinner was served only the Darcys themselves occupied the house. Elizabeth remarked she had never been so glad to be alone with her husband and sister as she was that night and both sisters were exultant on the virtues ofsmall family gatherings. They were so enamoured of such parties that when each woman's birthday came around, they celebrated with very few guests indeed, although Mr Darcy was very kind in arranging some of Georgiana's friends from school to attend.

Since the upheaval of Bennet's christening, Elizabeth and Darcy had enjoyed a period of calm during which they lived happily with their son and his Aunt. The excitement came when Jane and Bingley moved to Beningbrough and the sisters spent several nights together conversing as they had before they were married.

A woman in the throes of carrying a child is expected to display many conflicting emotions and severely irritate those in her company, particularly if, during her term, she is arranging the move of her household to what is essentially a foreign county. Jane Bingley was not one of these women.

The cool nature of Mrs Bingley allowed her to organise the house, her husband and her term with perfect docility. She accepted the helpful comments of her mother with grace and gratitude and very seldom did she end in tears.

Elizabeth never ceased to be amazed that Jane did not seek refuge regularly in her husband's arms and was convinced that she must only do behind closed doors. Such thoughts were the occupants of Elizabeth's mind as she waited to be taken to Beningbrough in anticipation of her niece's birth. She lay on a blanket under the shade of a birch tree and watched Bennet as he amused himself by rolling over again and again – a talent he discovered after watching his father play with the dogs.

"Elizabeth!" Lizzy raised her head and shielded her eyes from the sun, only to see her husband stride towards her, looking less than pleased. Upon reaching them, he placed his hand on Lizzy's waist and pulled her to him. When he spoke his voice was gruff, and his warm breath surrounded her. "I shall miss you both cruelly."

"Fitzwilliam, do not be so morose." One hand moved from his chest to his hair and drew him closer; their lips too close to avoid temptation. "You shall be with us soon to comfort Charles." Darcy nodded. He leant further into her and gave her a kiss. However, the fact that he could feel her heart begin to race when he did so meant that one would not suffice. He gave another kiss, and yet another and both quickly lost track altogether.

Activities like the one in which both Master and Mistress were now employed were Darcy's favourite aspect of married life. He ran his hands slowly along her body, savouring every curve. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her hair and equally felt her hands move from his hair to his chest, his shirt, his legs and back. Lizzy trembled underneath him and, without thinking, she began unbuttoning his trousers.

Really, her actions should have brought them both back to reality. Instead, Darcy responded by dragging Lizzy's hemline up to her waist, all the while not a point of daylight could be seen between their faces. It was unlikely that any further inappropriate action would have prevented them from making love in the grove and neither Darcy nor Elizabeth was worried by this.

However, during this time Bennet had noticed the distinct lack of attention being paid to him by his mother and he expanded more effort into his rolling in order to attract her attention. He cried out when his talent failed to make a difference but his parents seemed to be more interested in each other. Therefore, it was with a passion to match his mother that Bennet rolled his way to his parents and smacked his mother's face, hard. His tiny little hand pushed Darcy and Elizabeth apart and returned them immediately to their senses, although not without a few seconds of breathless panting.

"He must learn to share." Darcy said, desperately fixing his trousers and pulling his wife's dress down again.

"I do not think that is the point, Fitzwilliam. We would not have stopped."

"Probably not," Darcy turned to the child who had resumed his performance, "I thank you, my son." Lizzy sat up and brushed some of Bennet's stray curls away. As quickly as he had dispelled it, Darcy's melancholy returned and he watched his wife and son. He remembered that he had been annoyed with himself that he would miss her when he had to leave once during their engagement. He talked to himself all the way to London, he talked to himself when collecting the marriage license and he did the same all the way back until he saw her again. Only recently had he let his desire to be with her envelop him. It gave him no greater relief to give in to the feeling, but it at least meant he thought about her . . . _silently._ "When must you leave?"

"It may be any moment; Jane started into labour late last night but it was judged best not to call for anyone until the morning. Our trunks are being assembled just now, but I did not want Bennet around all the fussing so I brought him outside." Bennet lay on his back and she tickled him, eliciting a lyrical laugh. She loved to hear it. "I wanted to enjoy this part of the garden. I do not know how long we will be wanted at Beningbrough."

Darcy took her hands and kissed each one. "I shall miss you. Send for me as soon as needs be." Bennet was on his stomach now having grown tired of rolling, and tried again to pull himself up which is the final step before he crawls, according to Mrs Reynolds. Darcy picked him up and sat him on his knee. "Take care of your mother as we cannot do without her." Bennet giggled and reached out to feel Darcy's face. They laughed at his exploration until Darcy saw Georgiana in the distance. She undoubtedly brought news that the carriage was ready. "Very well, it seems you must leave your Aunt and me." Darcy carried the blanket back and Elizabeth pushed Bennet in his perambulator as they walked through the courtyard to the vehicle.

Lizzy passed Bennet to Georgiana so she might say goodbye, and turned to her husband. "Farewell, my love. I must admit I am excited and I cannot be unhappy at this trip. I shall have a niece or nephew soon!" He smiled and kissed her last, before they rode out of Pemberley altogether.

_****_

* * *

_**9.00pm**_

Never in her life had Elizabeth felt such a wave of panic sweep over her as she did when she stepped into the foyer of Beningbrough Hall. As her eyes swept from left to right, she saw Charles seated comfortably reading the paper and Jane – at full term – aimlessly wandering about with her feet cooled by the stone floor. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment of peace before re-arranging the entire house to the best of her knowledge and ability. After all, she had only one child.

"Lizzy, you're here! Charles, Elizabeth has arrived."

The man walked brightly towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "Ah, Lizzy, you are very welcome. We have been waiting for you." Lizzy watched as her brother and sister discussed their gladness at her arrival with ease and did not once mention the problem of having a woman who was about to give birth out of her room.

And Jane _was_ about to give birth. Elizabeth could see, although goodness knows Jane tried to hide it, that her sister was in great discomfort, if not pain. Occasionally she would quieten, her face would contort slightly and it was obvious she needed to get upstairs as soon as possible – to any room.

Eventually, Lizzy could no more watch this conversation of denial. "I am glad to be here indeed, you cannot understand my regret at not being here sooner."

"Oh, Lizzy we are so –"

"Stop it, Jane. This is farcical! You are about to give birth and you are walking about downstairs!" She gestured to her brother. "And you! What are you thinking letting her out of her rooms? I cannot imagine what would have happened had I not come when I did. Charles, help me get her upstairs."

"What about Bennet, Lizzy?" Mrs Darcy dismissed Jane's question as the baby had been taken to the Nursery when she arrived.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth was not an experienced midwife. Although she had given birth, she very much gave in to what her body wanted and this time, she realised that in present company, she was the most qualified to deliver the baby.

Elizabeth very much wanted to pay attention to her nerves and at the moment she felt a cuddle from Fitzwilliam would be just the thing.

"Charles, you'll have to go downstairs now." At his look of offence she said, "I want you to send for Darcy immediately and get the midwife!" The force in her voice was so rarely heard that it sent the docile Bingley down to his study.

"Lizzy . . ." Jane's choked voice reached across the room to Elizabeth as she heated water over the fire and laid out towels and sheets in the same way as she had seen Mrs Ian-Jones do during her time. She noticed her hands trembled terribly as she worked them.

"Jane we'll be alright. You helped me and now I am returning the favour." Lizzy laughed and continued to lay out the room. Just as at Pemberley, Lizzy placed sheets over the rack in front of the fire, kept a basin full of warm water next to the bed and had several towels ready. She nursed a fear that the midwife would come. As Elizabeth looked round the room and checked her work she smiled at her sister who had been in severe pain, and realised she did not know what to do with the supplies she had provided.

She knew the towels and sheets might be to clean and the water too, and some would be used to hold the baby. Yet beyond that she knew nothing and the thought of her naivety brought a cold sweat to her forehead. Lizzy really wanted to cry but she was not one to give into hysteria and instead, she settled for holding Jane's hand as she had hers.

Lizzy lay next to her sister, wiping her brow and whispering nothings into the anxious air until she noticed that the child was not about to wait for the aunt, the mother, the father or the midwife. "Charles!"

_****_

* * *

_**Thursday 20**__**th**__** October 1814**_

_**4.00am**_

Darcy as much as leapt from his horse and darted into the house. His actions reflected the spirit of anticipation he expected to encounter upon his arrival but even as he approached Beningbrough, he felt uneasy as there were no lights on downstairs. Still, perhaps Bingley was in a back room.

"Bingley . . ." His voice echoed around him. Darcy had to admit he actually was slightly nervous: the rooms were dark except for a lingering fire in a side room and there were no sounds to speak of. He hesitated a moment before venturing to the first floor. He knew this house well, as he and Elizabeth had provided help in its arrangement and instinct told him to go to the Nursery as propriety would not allow him to go to the master rooms. A strange feeling that he had missed something came over him.

As he was exploring the silence, Elizabeth stepped out into the corridor and watched him stalk the hallway. "Fitzwilliam?"

Darcy whizzed round and held his chest as his heart settled again. "Lizzy, what is going on?" He observed her appearance: several curls had fallen around her face and neck, she was glowing with perspiration, she had rolled up her sleeves and her expression was full of excitement. "Where is Bingley? Where is the midwife, the doctor? Where is Bennet?"

Lizzy chuckled happily and her eyebrows had shot up in surprise. "My goodness, William, you do make an awful lot of demands. I do hope you do not pass that quality to your son." He almost repeated his questions. "However, I will answer you. Bennet is in the nursery, asleep. The midwife is not yet here, the doctor is not needed and Bingley is in here with his wife and daughter, if you will follow me." She indicated the room behind her and Darcy strode in, pausing momentarily to observe the stimulated expression his wife wore.

"Darcy, come and meet Christiana." Bingley led him to Jane, who was sitting up slightly much as Elizabeth had and holding a bundle of prettiness that matched her parents, Christiana Bingley slept silently in her mother's arms.

"She is beautiful, of course. But Bingley, this is an unconventional arrival is it not?" Darcy touched her face gently and held her fingers; they were a rare shade of pink and stretched out at his contact.

"You mean only because Charles did not think to invite the entire family." Elizabeth returned to tidying the room as best she knew and kept a careful watch on Jane. Darcy rolled his eyes. "She certainly pushed the boundaries of my abilities as an aunt. I have never been more frightened in my life."

"You were wonderful, Lizzy." Jane whispered as she began to fall asleep.

Elizabeth kissed her sister. "No indeed. I think you must be the most wonderful person here." Bingley thanked her again and as Jane fell asleep, Elizabeth shooed her husband away to let the new parents enjoy the novelty of their serene daughter.

_****_

* * *

_**Monday 17**__**th**__** December 1814**_

_**9.09pm**_

Elizabeth Darcy sat in the parlour at Beningbrough Hall. She thought how fantastic the Christmas celebrations would be this year with Bennet and now Christiana having joined them. They were the toast of the family and as a pleasant surprise, Elizabeth and Jane did not have to worry about watching their little ones as their Gardiner cousins saw fit to amuse them from dusk to dawn. Lizzy enjoyed every morning that she woke up and saw her little boy waddling over to her, as Sarah burst in behind him. She thought it hilarious that his poor nurse always found it difficult to keep up with her charge, but found she could not feel reproach for her as she did have several other children under her care at the time. Lizzy decided to give additional gifts to her as compensation.

Christmas this year would pass at Beningbrough with just the Bennets, the Gardiners and the Darcys as guests. Although the Gardiners would leave after Christmas Day to be with their maternal family, the children still enjoyed any holiday in Derbyshire and Jane and Charles were such welcoming hosts.

As she talked with her sister, Elizabeth let her eyes fall on her husband: he stood laughing hysterically by the fire with Bingley as they discussed the days of their early friendship and drank several expensive bottles of wine, much to their wives' horror.

"Perhaps this is not the best time to discuss our sisters." Jane said, indicating with a nod of her head the two men in fits of laughter. "I do not think they are quite up to it."

"Perhaps not, but then we are not exactly sober just now, are we Jane?" Elizabeth stood and entreated the men to sit down, removing from their grasps the empty glasses and lightly slapping Darcy's hand to gain his attention. "Fitzwilliam, what think you of having Kitty and Mary to stay? Jane and I think they would greatly benefit."

Darcy sat next to this wife, thoroughly surprised by her suggestion. He asked her when on earth she had found time to think of such a thing. "I thought you were helping Jane with Christmas."

Lizzy exchanged a look of mock offence with her sister. "Do you think that we women can only analyse one good topic of conversation?"

"Indeed, I took you for a more knowledgeable man, Fitzwilliam." Darcy sighed and apologised with grave insincerity. "Really," Jane continued, "we thought that they might enjoy being away from home. They seem to get on so well with Georgiana."

"Indeed," Lizzy said, looking for an answer from her husband, "you have seen for yourselves how excited they are to be here . . . and Georgiana would benefit equally: she might encourage them to be more modest and they would bring out her brilliant nature. What do you think?"

"I have no concerns," Bingley offered with his usual pleasing smile – even if his eyes were glazed over – and the sisters nodded in glee, "but I insist that they stay with us for at least half the time. We both would enjoy such company."

Bingley's consent obtained, the ladies now looked hopefully to Darcy, who laughed to himself for a moment that they thought he could stop them when they seemed too elated at the idea. "Elizabeth, you know that I would want Kitty and Mary to come. But have you asked them? I do not want to get overly onerous about planning this when it has not been cemented."

"We suggest it at their insistence, Fitzwilliam. They have told us several times how they love to come here, especially since the children arrived." Elizabeth noticed an amused smile come over her husband's face and it was only after several attempts that he admitted they might want some time away from their mother. "Yes, well it was partially mama's proposition, but I do not think anyone expected it. She is not quite so bad anymore." Darcy stared at her, bewildered that she had made such a comment. Usually not one night would pass that his wife did not sigh to herself one or another of her mother's remarks. "I said not _quite_ so bad, do not get ahead of yourself, my dear."

"Well, we certainly have no problem with Kitty and Mary staying. They shall be pleasant guests I am sure; perhaps fill up Pemberley's halls a bit more . . . although goodness knows Bennet does his best."

"What about Lydia?" Jane's question hung in the air; making it suddenly tense. Lizzy almost glared at her sister as Jane explained her concerns. "Lizzy you told me Lydia had very little money for the young ones, especially now that little Fanny has been born. Did you not say she had discussed it with you?"

Elizabeth was very still; frightened to move lest she catch Darcy's expression. Her cheeks burned with mortification as it became quite plain that she had told no-one but her sister of Lydia's problems. "I think, she only suggested we might make a contribution for the sake of the children, Jane." She spoke quietly and her gaze did not move from the floor, until she felt Darcy's hand cover her own.

"An excellent notion." He said, and offered suggestions as to the best way in which they might help the Wickhams' children; they agreed on five-hundred pounds together which would be sent for the New Year. The continued illness of Lady Catherine was briefly mentioned before they found themselves more tired than was necessary and went to bed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**10.57pm**_

"He is asleep. Hopefully, for the night." Elizabeth removed her wrap and lay back in bed as Darcy finished an irritatingly long chapter in his book. "It is quite adorable, he is very protective of his little cousin. 'Tis only a matter of time before the women begin suggesting we arrange for them to marry."

Darcy closed his book, unfinished, but he was glad to have an excuse to push it away. "They may do so, if it is their wish."

"Bennet . . . he may marry for love, as we have done, may he not?" Her hesitancy caught his attention and he inquired what she meant, as Bennet was not even one year old yet. "Please, be serious, he may marry for love? I could not watch our son live a falsity."

Darcy turned to his wife and took her in his arms, kissing her soundly. Eventually he garnered her laugh and a smile. "Elizabeth, I could no more watch our children marry without love, than I could watch you marry Mr Collins."

_****_

* * *

_**Friday 30**__**th**__** December 1814**_

_**11.34am**_

Christmas Day indeed passed joyfully; Elizabeth watched incredulously as Darcy tried to get his son interested in his gifts, whilst it was clear Bennet was only fascinated in tearing up the paper and throwing it at his father. For Lizzy, the day passed far too quickly and her mother attributed it to being the first Christmas during which she had a child. At first, Lizzy was reluctant to agree with Mrs Bennet but saw the wisdom in her mother's words: time flies for those having fun. It was this feeling of harmony between them that conjured feelings of delight in Elizabeth when she entered the Nursery at Beningbrough and saw her mother sitting calmly in an armchair.

"Mama, are you alright?"

Mrs Bennet turned and smiled at the sight of her daughter. "Oh Lizzy, yes I am perfectly alright. It is nice to have some peace and quiet; one would not think peace could found in a nursery!"

"No indeed, Mama. It is very soothing when they are asleep." She tucked Bennet into his cradle and watched him sleep. "I still cannot believe he is my son, he is so handsome."

"He is a very beautiful boy, indeed. I must say what a wonderful thing it was that Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley came into Hertfordshire. To think it was only for the sport!"

Elizabeth recollected the night very well as she had done so many times with Darcy; she admitted he was very handsome, even if she did not like him. "Very wonderful, but Mr Darcy and I were not entirely enamoured of one another quite yet."

"Were you not? I am surprised." Elizabeth inquired as to her meaning; she thought her dislike had been plain, which was one of the obstacles they had to overcome when they became engaged. "_Your _dislike was evident from the very first, as was everyone's. When I look back, _his_ behaviour to you was not that of dislike, Elizabeth."

Intrigued, Lizzy sat opposite her mother. "I did not know you were so perceptive. How would you describe his conduct?"

"Do not get excited, Lizzy." She said, noticing the look of absorption pasted all over her daughter's face. "It was not love . . . more like, if I may say so, desire." Elizabeth dropped her eyes to the floor in mortification and her face crimsoned. "You did ask me, Elizabeth. He was very enthralled by you, I think, he watched you a lot."

Lizzy grinned helplessly. "He was in love with me later, when I went to Rosings."

"What do you mean?" _Oh dear, _thought Lizzy. "At Rosings when you visited Charlotte Collins? He did not tell you?" Elizabeth stammered for a reply. "He did! Elizabeth, why did you not take advantage of this? He must have been acting very much out with propriety. You could have made him propose!"

Mrs Bennet's voice had receded into its familiar shrill tone and Elizabeth closed her eyes against the cacophony of exclamations. "Mother, I did not have to do any such thing; he proposed to me!" As soon as the words left her lips, she regretted them. Lizzy watched, helpless, as Mrs Bennet concluded that they had been engaged all that time.

"Why you sly thing! Elizabeth why did you not say you were to be married?"

"We were not engaged; I refused him." Lizzy could not see any reason to conceal the whole truth now she had begun.

Mrs Bennet's gleeful demeanour dropped like snow. "Refused him?"

"Yes, mama. I did not love him then and his manner of conducting himself was contemptible." She sighed, defeated and waited for the wrath of Mrs Bennet.

"Lizzy, how could you do that?" Mrs Bennet's voice sounded pained; it was unsettling. "It was one thing to refuse Mr Collins . . . but I think even your father would have encouraged you to accept Mr Darcy. Our family cannot afford to decline such an offer. Elizabeth, what if something had happened to your father?"

"Mama, I understand that but I would not have married without love. It was not _our family _that was the most important to me. I could not bear to be in a marriage without affection."

"But he loved you, you said. You would have grown to love him."

Elizabeth shook her head, taking advantage of this period of calm. "I was not to know that, Mama, and neither was Mr Darcy. His motives were improper and our time apart allowed him to examine them. We did marry, Mama, and you have a grandson. You need not be upset."

Her mother nodded. "I know that, Lizzy, but you understand my situation. Five unmarried daughters and an entailed estate."

"Yes mama, but you might have gone about it in a less . . ." She searched for an inoffensive word, "critical manner." She took a breath. "Your daughters felt just as much pressure to succeed and helplessness at being unable to do so as their mother."

Mrs Bennet nodded; one of the most enlightening conversations of Elizabeth's life was over. "At least my grandchildren may marry whomever they so choose."

Elizabeth kissed her mother's cheek. "Remember mama, that Kitty and Mary remain unattached! You still have some matchmaking before you." She heard her mother laugh gaily at the prospect and ran out to the wildness of Pemberley's grounds to reflect.

Later, Elizabeth would remark to her husband that she had never felt so close to her mother as she did following their discussion; she learned to esteem Mrs Bennet's motives and her own were respected in turn. Darcy suggested that perhaps now she was on a more secure footing with her mother and told her he saw her parents enjoying a happier marriage. Before they fell asleep, Elizabeth mentioned a letter she had received from Mrs Collins which detailed that her revered patroness was struggling to cope with her failing health and the unusually cold weather this winter. The de Bourghs were put out of mind, however, when it was decided that the Lady's health would improve with the spring.

_****_

* * *

_**Tuesday 7**__**th**__** February 1815**_

_**9.00am**_

Victoria Fitzwilliam had prided herself on her position in life: she was born and married into an aristocratic family which allowed her and her children to dine in the first circles; she learned the languages and cultures of Europe and she always ensured her reputation and that of her family's was regarded as the finest in England. Consequently, as she walked to her husband's study to give him news from the family with a gait to match that of the most elegant dancer, Victoria remembered that her passions for wildness and excitement were inappropriate for her station and suppressed the look of melancholy that occasionally passed over her features.

"Aunt Catherine is no better, but dear Anne assures me her mother shall regain her health with the warm weather." Richard nodded thoughtfully. "Elizabeth's letters give better news; she speaks much of Bennet of course and tells me he runs everywhere now and she is convinced that Darcy shall develop a heart condition as a result. Georgiana is flourishing, but wishes she could remain at home for her nephew's birthday –"

"Where is she going?" Mr Fitzwilliam's booming base cut his wife short.

"She . . . she is going to Kent, to visit Anne."

There was a silence where Victoria expected her husband to make a response to the news, but there was none and so she continued. "Elizabeth also makes a point of mentioning how much time she spends sending gifts to the children." She laughed here but her mirth brought no smile to her husband. "We have been invited to Pemberley for your Godson's birthday."

"We cannot go." She stared blankly at him. "You are not fit for travelling and you shall not be here alone."

Victoria saw his reference to her expectant condition and agreed that at that time it would not be appropriate, although she made a note to herself to ask Mrs Darcy of the time when she travelled down to Hertfordshire at five months. "I shall only be six months."

Richard looked up; surprised that she did not seem to entirely appreciate his concern. "I do not wish to discuss this. You do not think it unsafe to travel at such a time?"

"Yes, of course. We shall not argue, I only thought you might want to see Bennet."

"The health of my wife precedes my godson." She was sad at this; sad that she might not see her sister as she had been excitedly anticipating another stay at Pemberley.

She forgot her irrational emotions and her voice took on a confident and authoritative air as she remembered a request she meant to make. "I shall need additional input from you to finance Emma's clothes for school. She has quite outgrown her old ones." Richard was unsurprised by this second request for money for his eldest daughter _this year_. Nonetheless, he agreed and Victoria returned to her own desk to delegate the household.

_****_

* * *

_**Saturday 25**__**th**__** February 1815**_

_**6.00pm**_

For the first time in twenty-four years, Mr and Mrs Bennet dined alone. Neither mind dwelt on the atmosphere between them, which was easy and comforting, neither mind commented on the cool sky, in which the stars could be seen and neither mind was unhappy for they were discussing their grandchildren.

"Jane letters are filled with her daughter and her nephew, as are Elizabeth's, are they not?" Inquired Mrs Bennet.

Her husband chuckled famously. "Indeed they are, my dear. They must have quite a time writing to us both separately. I am surprised they can find a moment to spend with their children! Although I must say, even a letter that neglected to mention the little ones could not be as tiresome as the one I received from Mr Collins." Mrs Bennet rolled her eyes in a way that reminded him of Elizabeth. "The only interesting news was that of Lady Catherine; she is no better."

"Goodness, shall we not discuss him then? I do not wish to fall asleep in the soup." A few minutes passed during which they ate finer food than they had been able to purchase with five young women to maintain. Mr Bennet often remarked that they should have managed better had they not such a multitude of ladies.

"I have never seen Mary and Kitty so glad to go to the Lucases as I saw them this afternoon. What are they about?"

"They were to make the acquaintance of one of Sir William Lucases' friends from St James, I believe." Mr Bennet failed to conceal a smirk. "I must confess I do not know what excited them so; I should not like to meet another man like Sir William."

"Perhaps they have not had enough about which to be excited; their sisters are all enjoying such dynamic lives. I believe their staying with Elizabeth and Jane shall benefit everyone. When do they leave?"

Her husband's tone gave the impression that he was not entirely looking forward to his last two daughters leaving home at last. "The Bingleys and Darcys shall arrive early in March . . . I think Lizzy said the twelfth." Mr Bennet nodded. "They were not always to come here. I think Lizzy said Darcy had invited Richard Fitzwilliam to visit Pemberley but he was unable." Mr Bennet became alarmed at this and inquired what possible reason he could have for not visiting his godson. "His wife is in that way again. Mr Fitzwilliam does not want her travelling at all."

Mr Bennet laughed heartily. "I am glad for them, but do tell me when Kitty and Mary are to leave?"

The woman realised her mistake and blushed prettily. "Oh yes, indeed; they are leaving with them after our grandson's birthday." Mr Bennet smiled appreciatively. "It was Mr Darcy's idea to bring the family to Hertfordshire. Lizzy wrote that he liked to visit the county where he found his bride."

In a way that reminded Mrs Bennet of their early days of marriage, Mr Bennet smiled; thinking of the lady and the man who was in love with her.

_****_

* * *

_**Sunday 12**__**th**__** March 1815**_

_**1.30pm**_

Kitty Bennet was seated at the table in the parlour at Longbourn, calmly sewing a bonnet to match one she had seen in Meryton. It was her wish to buy it but she did not have the heart to ask for the money from her father. Secretly she hoped her sisters would buy it for her, but for the time being, she tested her memory and her creativity to achieve a perfect copy.

"I am concerned; they should have been here over two hours ago." Kitty's gentle thoughts were disturbed by the complaints of her father. She smiled at the thought of Mr Bennet needing to calm his nerves. "Where could they have gotten to?"

Mary Bennet looked up from her manuscript and exchanged an amused look with her younger sister. "Papa, you ought not to worry so much."

Kitty rose from her work and stood next to her father, laying a comforting arm on his shoulder. "Papa consider this, our sisters have two children between them, two nurses, servants and luggage to cart about. Perhaps the journey was longer than they anticipated."

"Indeed." Mary sat at the pianoforte and played a tune that was marginally improved since Georgiana had kindly bought a new piano for the parlour. "Do you not think it likely that they may already be here? They are staying at Netherfield, and may have stopped to freshen themselves."

Mr Bennet sighed. He knew perfectly well that these reasons were valid. Yet he was unsatisfied and he could not take his eyes from the road. Before he could form a defence of his characters, Mrs Bennet's voice reached him from her chair by the fireplace and her words made him raise his eyebrow. "Mr Bennet I cannot believe you are getting into such a state, you must try to calm your nerves." Kitty and Mary shared a barely suppressed giggle for the irony in their mother's words and their father turned back to the window.

Twenty minutes passed. Kitty and Mary steadily tended to their own pursuits and Mrs Bennet sat peacefully humming along to her daughter's tunes. All this irritated Mr Bennet; he was frustrated that his wife and daughters were unconcerned. Of course, in his heart of hearts, he knew his thoughts were irrational but he could not shake them from his conscience and that worried him more than anything.

After a while, he gathered his thoughts and came to the more reasoned conclusion that his apprehension was not necessarily tied to his daughters. Jane and Elizabeth would almost certainly have gone to Netherfield first to settle. Why was it then that he felt he was treading on thin ice?

A crunching, rolling sound came from the distance. Mr Bennet started and his eyes widened in anticipation of that which he had been longing to see. A polished black carriage moved along the ground quickly. It sported Bingley's crest and inside, Mr Bennet saw familiar silhouettes craning their necks as they approached the front of the house.

When their father darted to the door, Mary, Kitty and Mrs Bennet were stunned as they had not heard anyone approach. Even as they followed him, the ladies suspected Mr Bennet might need a strong sleeping draught to reconcile him.

Outside, Darcy and Bingley stepped down to help their wives and children. "Mr Bennet you seem quite eager!" Bingley chuckled jovially as he held his daughter and grandfather kissed her. "I am sure we can match you. Jane and Elizabeth have talked of nothing since we left Derbyshire."

Lizzy took her husband's hand and stepped into the open arms of her father. "Papa, it is so good to see you. You look well." For a moment, she thought she caught a hint of worry in her father's eyes, but his words dispelled her concern.

"Thank you, my dear. I must say the same of my children." He turned to Jane and kissed her affectionately. "Well and let me see my grandchildren." Mr Bennet stood beside his wife who was watching with fascination as Bennet walked about confidently, occasionally bending over to pick up a piece of gravel. Quickly, he began handing each piece to his father and copying him when Darcy said 'stone'.

"D-oan." Bennet mumbled incoherently and teetered off to find more things for his father to name.

"My goodness isn't he big!" Marvelled Kitty as she received greetings from her family. "Walking and talking and I don't know what else."

"He's been walking for a time now." Lizzy said, as she gently led her son away from the flowers and into the house. "My husband and I wait to hold our breath until he starts running."

In the evening as the large family sat down to dinner, Lizzy thought how unconventional the whole affair was as tonight, the children dined with them. She explained to her curious mother that she and Jane had not the heart to ask the nurses to keep the babies and they did want to make use of the new items Darcy had bought. Indeed, as much as the company were impressed with Bennet and Christiana, they were equally impressed with the chairs on which they were sitting.

"So Darcy," Mr Bennet inquired, setting down his knife and fork and so signalling that he intended to have a fairly informed discussion, "what exactly is the idea behind the structure of these things?"

Darcy heard an inflection in his father-in-law's voice that made him think he was not entirely convinced by the purpose of his new purchases. "They were developed from the high chairs used to punish children. These, however, keep the children in place with a belt and give them comfort with cushions rather than them having to learn to balance themselves. It simply means that they may sit at a table with adults."

"I think they're wonderful." Jane said in support of Mr Darcy and her sister, who clearly adored having her son next to her. Jane felt it a perfect idea to have her daughter where she could see her and Charles adored the thought of everyone being able to admire Christiana's rosy complexion at once. "Do you not, Papa?"

"You shall not get much use of them, my dear." Mr Bennet warned Elizabeth who sighed in irritation that her beloved Papa would not see the benefits. "He is not to dine with adults."

"Papa we do not intend to use it as a dining chair. It is so that he might sit with me or Mr Darcy when we are working . . . or perhaps if we are receiving guests." She said with a look to Darcy, who nodded his agreement. "It is a very highly prized design."

Mr Bennet remained completely unconvinced and Kitty, sensing that she might be left out of the conversation altogether if she did not speak soon, commented on the absence of Lydia. "Her correspondence is always punctual, but I do wonder that she has not come."

"I would not worry, Kitty. She has four children now and may not have been able to find the time." Jane's voice placated her sister. "I am not surprised she keeps up her letters with you, Kitty. You were always close and she does so dearly love her little ones."

"I am glad of our bond, but she does not always dominate her writing with thoughts about her children. Often, she complains about Mr Wickham." Lizzy laid down her spoon in embarrassment and blushed heavily; she could not believe his name was still so easily mentioned. Though she had to admit that her family knew nothing of his affairs with Miss Darcy and Lizzy fervently hoped it would remain that way. "Perhaps I have an unfair position on this topic; Lydia is our youngest sister and she may just want someone to complain to . . ."

The table quietly discussed their missing persons and with thanks to the heavens, Darcy and Elizabeth were grateful that no-one noticed their complete silence. Each person remained absent from the conversation for the sake of the other as they listened, faces glowing with mortification, as Wickham's innumerable faults were once again laid bare. Lizzy thought it amazing that they found any interest in such a topic of conversation but she did credit her brother and sister with enough sense to be objective.

". . . did not acknowledge Mr and Mrs Darcy in the right way and I am sure that was his doing." The aforementioned couple exchanged an amused look at such a comment from Mary; they had not known she had such violent views about the Wickhams.

A few seconds of peace passed with the only sounds filled by Bennet squealing as his Aunt Kitty played with his silver rattle. Then Mrs Bennet spoke with great poise and coolness: "You will remember, girls, there was always something in Wickham's eyes that I did not like." Lizzy burst into laughter and as he often did, Bennet copied his mother and laughed too before he was joined by the rest of the family.

_****_

* * *

_**11pm**_

Elizabeth turned in her sleep. She snuggled deliberately up to her husband until he woke and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly. Breathing deeply, Lizzy took in the scents around her; Fitzwilliam brought images of Pemberley to her and her son; his cologne filled her mind and she ran her hands along her arms as she thought of how strong he was; the smell of the wood fire reminded her of home and family. She was content in her husband's arms after he had made eager love to her and particularly so when he kissed her again.

Suddenly an almighty crash resonated from downstairs. The doors had been flung open and both Lizzy and Darcy jumped from their sleep and were ousted from their warm pleasures with racing pulses. A voice was calling madly for assistance and several servants stampeded noisily to the front door.

Husband and wife shared a look of alarm before shrieks were heard from the nursery and Lizzy spoke in anger. "Oh for goodness sake, I'll be lucky to get him to sleep before the morning now!" She bade him see to the calamity and disappeared through her connecting door: this was not how she envisaged spending the rest of her night.

Darcy was in a similar mood. Not at all amused, he quickly pulled on his robe and made his way to the front hall. Upon arrival his apprehensions were not calmed as he saw the housekeeper in a barely controlled calm desperately trying to control a group of hysterical servants and one horseman who looked to be on his last legs. Darcy listened closely to interpret any coherent phrases they might utter.

"It is _my_ duty to tell the Master, Wilson. Return to your room before you make anymore out of this dreadful business; imagine such a sudden death." The young man whom Darcy assumed was Wilson, however, was not about to leave and he began to twit on endlessly while Darcy could not keep his mind from the last words of the housekeeper.

Tired of the commotion and impatient to know the cause, Darcy cleared his throat. "Excuse me; I must tell you ma'am, Mr Bingley is not here because he is most likely trying to calm his daughter who was woken as a result of this cacophony of voices, as was my son. Your explanation had better warrant such behaviour."

Unfortunately, Darcy's fears were realised and the reason for such alarm and disquiet was perfectly in keeping with their bewildered manner.

As he entered their rooms again, though slowly this time, he saw a picture that he dearly wished to leave alone; Elizabeth sat on the bed, Bennet's arms wrapped snugly around her neck as she hummed a tune that would put him to sleep.

Darcy joined them and allowed himself five minutes of calm with his precious family before he whispered in most soothing voice possible, "dearest Elizabeth," she looked at him and smiled, inquiring as to the sudden silence from downstairs. She became uncomfortable when she saw he struggled to speak.

"Fitzwilliam . . ?"

"Elizabeth, they are waiting outside to take us to Longbourn." Her eyes widened and, holding her hand, he felt her heart race. "Your mother has died."


	6. An Affair to Remember

_Author's Note: I do not own any of Jane Austen's characters or works. Again, sorry for the length between posts, but I'm afraid it's unavoidable for obvious reasons. Hope you enjoy this one as much as the rest and as always, please review after reading xxx_

_**Turned and Tossed and Stretched**_

_**Sunday 12**__**th**__** March 1815**_

_**Midnight**_

"I promise you sir; the house was quite in uproar."

The repetitions of the servant's promise, however, was little consolation to the four standing in the hallway at Longbourn, where it seemed the servants were no more concerned than they would have been with a request for tea. Upon exiting Netherfield, the young man before them who now wore an uncomfortable look on his face, had rode on horseback, his frantic gestures to speed up only increasing the distress inside the careening carriage.

Elizabeth, breathless and clutching her husband's arm, spoke frostily. "Your promises are not worth the air into which they are uttered." She then shook herself free from Darcy and ran upstairs. "Mamma!"

The young man approached Mrs Bingley. "I beg you to let me apologise, ma'am. I assure you I was told of the mistresses' death."

"I am a forgiving woman, but I find it hard to conceive that any man, especially one whom I had considered to possess so much integrity as you, could possibly fail to secure the particulars of such a grievous situation before he set out to report it." Her voice wavered and was on the point of breaking as she spoke. "Is my mother dead?"

With shuffling feet and a barely audible voice, the messenger replied that he did not know the particulars of the mistress' situation and Darcy, frustrated at such a blatant lack of sensitivity, followed his wife's steps, leaving Jane and Bingley to wisely lecture on the benefits of the scarcity of a servant out of favour with his employers.

Darcy had blindly run to the first floor landing of Longbourn, only intending to find Lizzy, and not realising that he had never actually been there before and had no idea which room contained what. After turning down several silent hallways, he came upon the sight of his wife. At first, Darcy was relieved both for not being caught wondering around young ladies' rooms, and for having found his wife. Sadly, his happiness was driven away when he saw Lizzy almost doubled over, standing outside an open door.

"Lizzy?" He attempted to give her comfort, but she would receive none, and only pointed to the open door. Seeing quickly that he would do just as well to follow Lizzy's wishes, Darcy walked sheepishly inside and understood perfectly the reason behind his wife's tears.

The room was bigger than would have been expected, and furnished in such a way as to give the stranger an immediate idea as to whom this room belonged. Mrs Bennet sat propped up against a pillow, quite the thing, and her foot, which had recently been bandaged, was equally propped. Mr Bennet sat beside his wife and had clearly been providing comfort, but his attention was caught by the worrying sounds emanating from his second eldest daughter in the hallway. Mrs Bennet did acknowledge him, however. "Mr Darcy." The gentleman addressed bowed gratefully to the lady and begged to be excused for a moment, as Jane and Charles entered to look upon the same breathtaking sight on which he had just turned his back.

"Come, Lizzy." Elizabeth, quite surprisingly to her husband, ceased weeping and seemed quite embarrassed as she desperately tried to appear composed. Darcy handed her another handkerchief as the one she had previously been given had quite outgrown its use. "Where can we go for privacy?" Without waiting for his wife to respond in the positive or the negative, he hid her from view of her parents and followed her . . . blindly.

They entered a smaller but no less pleasing room than before and Lizzy closed the door behind them, with a slight hint of a smile on her face. "This was my room." She said, knowing this was not news to her husband. "You look uneasy, dearest." Lizzy observed in Darcy that he was reluctant to sit down and fidgeted terribly, an oddly amusing site under the circumstances.

"You know very well that I am uncomfortable. I have never been in this room."

Lizzy smiled more enthusiastically, and took his hand. "Oh I perfectly comprehend your discomfiture. I suppose this room is a symbol of the innocence I had when we first met."

"You are quite wrong, my dear." Darcy closed the gap between them. "There was never any innocence about you." Lizzy stared at him, open-mouthed. "Your bedroom here only makes me think of that time when I had no claim over you, and therefore, no right to intrude upon your privacy."

She smiled. "What makes you think you have any claim over me or my privacy now?"

"Lizzy, you know perfectly well what I mean." She removed from their embrace to sit on her bed. "Your bed looks as though it is ready for you to come home."

"Not so, my mother would drive me back to you herself." She paused quietly. "My mother is . . . goodness, what a fright that was." Darcy moved towards her, but she recoiled. "No, please. I shall cry again. I promise I am alright and also that I shall never forget Bennet's first birthday." Darcy laughed with her, and suggested that she did not go unnoticed out in the hallway and her parents might be waiting. "Yes, thank you . . . you are invaluable, my love." Darcy leaned in to kiss his wife, but found that when he reached the spot where he understood her to be, she had scampered off to Mrs Bennet already and he had no other option but to follow her.

"Oh Lizzy, no more tears now. You never cried at all." Mrs Bennet kissed her daughter on the forehead and saw her returned to her husband's side. "I see you did not bring my grandchildren."

"Mamma, they were quite asleep!" Jane exclaimed, receiving tea from Kitty. "We did not think under the information we had at the time -" Mrs Bennet waved any more mention of such a dramatic incident from her children – to which every other person in the room was quite surprised – and after they ascertained that she had in fact broken her ankle, Bingley and Darcy insisted they return to Netherfield.

* * * * * * * * *

_**Monday 13**__**th**__** March 1815**_

_**3pm**_

Elizabeth observed her family with keen eyes: her parents, whom, she thanked the Lord, still required a plural to describe them despite the chaos of the night before, were equally engaged in the pursuits of proud grandparents and she checked herself before she thought of her and Darcy in much the same role; her sisters Mary and Kitty talking excitedly with Jane, something she had rarely witnessed during her lifetime, about their prospective holiday with herself and Jane; Bennet waddling and rolling on the Darcy quilt with his cousin, for whom Lizzy and Mrs Bennet had sewn another square; and Fitzwilliam, talking with Charles and Mr Bennet, enjoying himself in the knowledge that his son was today one year old. Her countenance conveyed happiness, except for the occasional moment when it fell, upon the observation that dearest Lydia could not be with them.

"You will forgive me, my sons," Mr Bennet addressed Darcy and Bingley, removing himself from their discussion, "If I beg to end this conversation in order to begin the celebration of my dearest grandson's anniversary?" Lizzy smiled at her father, knowing that the unnecessarily loud volume of his speech meant he spared himself the bother of actually calling his guests to attention.

Bingley, gleefully watching his own immediate family, replied. "Sir, I believe we shall. Do proceed."

"Come, girls, do not keep your father waiting, it does age him so." Mrs Bennet guided her children comfortably from her chair, where her foot remained rested and her gaze focused.

"Indeed it does Mrs Bennet, about as much as it ages you." Lizzy smiled again as she sat, and she watched Darcy bounce Bennet on his knee and Bingley do the same with Christiana and it did not seem so strange to her that two such disparate men were good friends. "Well, I am not one for speechmaking." Mr Bennet began, standing at the head of a very finely dressed table. "But when called upon I do believe I can make good my skill with words. I do not pretend to be responsible for any of the finery you see before you: that was the doing of my wife and my daughters in order to celebrate that one year ago today, our dear grandson . . . and nephew was born." Bennet stopped momentarily enjoying the attention of his father to observe the fact that every face was turned to him and he too turned, confused, to his mother and father, before demanding to be bounced up and down again. "So, as is customary, I wish to make several toasts."

Kitty lifted her glass along with her family. "How wonderful, I do not believe we have ever heard you make a toast, Papa."

Mary nodded in agreement and quickly served those without a glass. "We shall all enjoy, it. We have to; he has been changing about his words for weeks."

Elizabeth gave a father a look. "Papa, you need not stand on ceremony."

"I most certainly am not, Elizabeth." He then proceeded to take out a detailed list of announcements, much to his daughter's amusement. "Well, now. Ben, I am sure you shall not mind if I thank your parents, after all, you would not be here without them." He then raised his glass to the couple and invited his guests to do the same. "To Mr and Mrs Darcy, in much the same way as you were toasted on your wedding day, your mother and I would thank you for our grandson as he certainly eases the sadness of not having you at breakfast in Longbourn every day."

"Oh, Papa." Lizzy blushed under the compliment and felt Darcy's hand take her own. The guests drank to them, and responded in agreement with their hosts.

"I am not finished as well you know, my dear." Again, he raised his glass and toasted his wife and daughters for the finery of the day, his niece, and finally turned again to Bennet, who had been amusing himself by standing up, holding onto his mother's hands and now sat down, watching his elder carefully. "Bennet, you shall not remember this day, I do not think, but nevertheless, I wish you a wonderful time and hope that you desperately irritate your parents when you arrive home, so that they may bring you back to see us again, as soon as possible," Ripples of laughter travelled around the table and produced the same in the young infant, "To Bennet."

"What a wonderful speech, Papa." Mary applauded her father's efforts. "Now, excepting Mamma, I think we should play a game. I am in a great mood for bowls."

Indeed it was excepting Mrs Bennet that the small group enjoyed a game of bowls, rounders and hide and go seek – although this last was, according to the men, solely for the benefit of the children, but as the afternoon wore on, so did the energies of those in attendance.

The Darcy quilt at least was well in use: serving those too tired to stand or play games. Elizabeth herself sat leaning against a chair holding Bennet, much as she had earlier that day, and Jane held Christiana, sleeping just as placidly.

"How is Victoria?" Jane whispered from across the quilt. "I think, last you said, she was five months gone?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Indeed. Six months now." Bennet sighed in his sleep, and Lizzy began to lay him in a Moses basket instead. "'Tis a shame, she wanted to come to Pemberley to see us, but Richard would not allow her."

"Perhaps . . . that is a sensible decision?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Jane, there was nothing wrong with my travelling at six months. It was only a carriage journey."

Jane tutted and admonished her sister. "Elizabeth Darcy, you may not have felt it a stressful time, but you scared everyone else in the family, including Mrs Reynolds!"

"Jane, really-"

"Lizzy?" It was Kitty's inquiring voice that saved her sister from any explanation. "When are we to leave for Derbyshire? Mary and I are so looking forward to seeing Georgiana."

Elizabeth smiled, glad that she did not have to worry about forging an easy relationship between all her sisters. "You shall leave when we do, Kitty, Wednesday morning. Have you started packing, dearest?" Kitty explained she had, as had Mary, and their father had even had two new dresses made for them both.

Jane looked surprised at the mention of Mr Bennet's extravagance. "Goodness, perhaps we should leave tomorrow, then Papa will have some money left for food!"

When the laughter subsided, Kitty spoke softly and her face was slightly drawn. "I do miss Lydia, though."

* * * * * * * * *

_**Wednesday 17**__**th**__** May 1815**_

_**6pm**_

Something was wrong, very wrong, and Elizabeth knew this to be the truth, despite her senses telling her otherwise. It did seem strange however: it was dark and she never woke before dawn; she was on the wrong side of the bed and in fact, upon further inspection of the room, Lizzy realised she was not in the master suite at all.

She paused, slightly frightened, wondering if she was experiencing side effects of some strange event. Suddenly, an attempt to sit up brought back flushed memories of the previous night.

"_I must wish you a Happy Birthday, my dear." _

"_Your wishes are belated, my love, but I shall forgive you. I assumed you intended to surprise me?"_

"_Indeed, I did. And was Mrs Darcy pleased with her celebrations? They were small and private, as requested."_

Elizabeth remembered nodding and a request for wine, which she poured herself. _"Dearest William, you –"_

"_What is it?" _Lizzy recalled feeling light-headed and heard again from her husband questions about her health. _"Lizzy, you look quite pale. Sit, sit down." _

_In a moment she would never forget, Elizabeth looked down to see blood pooling at her feet._

* * * * * * * * *

_**9pm**_

A sweet and comforting voice lilted to Elizabeth's ear, lifting her gently from her subconscious. It was easily identified as that of Jane, whose soft tones had often wakened her from sleep as a child. "Georgiana, my sister has never been one to be ill and idle."

"So I have been told. I only need think of her trip to Hertfordshire when Bennet was not yet born." The young girl replied. Then came the voices of her younger sisters, yes, they were visiting from Hertfordshire. Elizabeth's comfort came from the steadiness she heard in her companion's voices: so there could not be much terribly wrong with her, now. There had been last night, however.

"Lizzy?" Jane's hand pressed a cool cloth to Lizzy's forehead and she opened her eyes, only now realising she had been moved slightly, and was sitting up. "She is awake. Girls, please fetch Darcy." Jane turned back to her sister. "What a fright you gave us."

"Tell me what happened, Jane."

"I do not think it is my business to tell you. I was not there, Lizzy."

This defence only frustrated Lizzy and she developed a headache. "Jane! What then, have you been told?"

Their voices dropped to whispers as a fast-paced step was heard moving down the corridor. "I know nothing that would not be better told to you by your husband."

"Elizabeth?" Darcy walked in hopefully, but with tentativeness about his step that made Lizzy feel even more fragile. "I did not want to seem too hopeful. You have been asleep many hours."

"Not any more than normal. Have you not had breakfast?" Jane and Darcy exchanged darted looks, before the former excused herself. "William, what time is it?"

He sat down next to her and pressed her hand into his. "It is about nine in the evening. You have not been conscious for more than a day."

This was overwhelming. Lizzy panicked, and begged an answer from her husband. "Tell me the truth. You know a veil will only frustrate me."

"Before I do so, you must let me tell you that you have nothing with you, and you are perfectly healthy." She nodded, already feeling herself to be so. "I love you, and so does our son."

"Why do you say that first?" Elizabeth saw that he was not happy, certainly not as before and she had never seen him so forlorn and exhausted.

Darcy took a discomfiting breath. "Elizabeth, Dr Howards examined you before he would allow us to move you and the fluids you had lost were also inspected." Strangely enough, Lizzy felt butterflies rise in her stomach – she was nervous. "He later informed me that you had miscarried."

A silence reigned between them. Elizabeth watched him and knew he was not lying, but she was immensely confused. "I was not with child." Darcy nodded and replied he did not think so either, but indeed, they had lost one. "No," Elizabeth shook her head and frowned stubbornly, "No." Whilst knowing it to be the truth, Lizzy was convinced otherwise for one pure reason: she remembered her mother once lost a baby, and she did not cease to see tears run down her cheeks for some months. Elizabeth felt nothing.

* * * * * * * * *

_**Tuesday 30**__**th**__** May 1815**_

_**11.15pm**_

Elizabeth and Darcy sat reposing before bed in the master suite: Darcy reading and she staring off into the distance as she often did lately, despite his efforts to provide her with amusements. At length, Elizabeth's thoughts found purchase on some regular topic and she iterated to Darcy that her uncle's gift had been sent in the post. Darcy wondered why she told him of that specific completed task, though he did not risk upsetting her apparent calm by asking her.

She gave no reason, and without effort knew she would be unable to find sleep. The view of the room gave her no calm: it was too familiar and unexciting and although the view from the window was not new either, at least it was quite the most beautiful natural landscape in the world.

Darcy looked up from his book at the movement of his wife, not knowing why he feared she would hurt herself, and watched her gaze outside.

Elizabeth leaned against the pillows and let her mind turn to that subject which she had been trying to avoid. Covering her mouth with her hand, she let tears fall and eventually felt her husband's arms embrace her.

"You are not culpable, my dear." Darcy said cautiously, not wanting to bring up the child if she was attempting to dispel all thoughts of it.

Elizabeth pulled away slightly, letting him hold her hands and leaning back again into the wall. "This vista is not as soothing as I had thought it might be." She smiled and paused, staring at him. "Who is to blame, if I am not?" Darcy remained silent, though he knew not why. "Fitzwilliam, are you not upset?"

"The implication in your question is unfair, Elizabeth. I am sad and I have been for many days now. However, I try to find consolation in my faith." Elizabeth was confused and intrigued: he did seem calmer than her and she trusted whatever it was that brought him comfort. "God is a generous being and for some reason which is beyond our comprehension, he chose that the babe was not to be born: perhaps he thought it was not right for us to have another child so soon, Bennet is just one."

Lizzy looked at him: bewildered that he should be so understanding of such a ridiculous reason. "I should much rather have the difficulty and happiness of another child over the loss and sadness we feel now."

"As would I, Lizzy, do not pretend to be unaware of that. I only mean that I have always believed that everything happens for a good reason. My experience is that God shall reward us two times over in much the same way as he did after you rejected me. When I asked you again, I won your hand _and _your love."

Lizzy nodded, comprehending his thoughts but finding it difficult to apply them herself. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, feeling protective. "I feel such a failure: a mother should be able to carry her child."

Darcy sighed and knew the feeling: he felt it whenever he saw Wickham, whenever he thought about the interminable time spent downstairs whilst Elizabeth was lying-in and moreso now than ever, because it seemed he could not comfort her. "It was not your fault, nor anyone's. Lizzy, this could not have been prevented." He attempted to find a reason for her to be happy, and came upon the following before his sense could silence it. "You must try to rejoice that you had a miscarriage so early, before you could develop any feelings."

Elizabeth could not believe she heard him right: and she shoved him away in anger. "I beg your pardon?" She spoke in a flat tone and wrapped herself in her shawl. "I cannot so easily reconcile the loss of a child, Mr Darcy, and perhaps you should curb your tongue before you insult me any further."

_*** * * * * * * * ***_

_**6am**_

Elizabeth sat in a spot not usually occupied by her. She was freezing, but her thoughts staid her feet and though she knew herself to be stubborn, she would not move. Her anger towards Darcy was warring with her desire to see him. She knew he had not meant his words, but she almost wanted to blame him.

As if on cue, she heard him approach her hiding-place and when he saw her, he swore under his breath. She would reproach him for his vice, but he had every right to be angry at her disappearance: she had told no-one where she had gone and he must have been searching. "I am sorry for not leaving a note."

"Elizabeth, for God's sake!" He shouted. "What on earth are you thinking? It is unseasonably cold and you run off without telling anyone after we had fought – what am I supposed to think? I have several servants up ready to begin a search party for you!"

She stood to face him, struggling to regain her composure, not used to having him shout at her, but aware that he loved her. "I am sorry."

"Lizzy, I thought something had happened to you." He stepped closer to her. You leave after we have been fighting and I come looking for you . . ." Elizabeth saw the panic in his eyes and it brought tears to her eyes faster than she could get rid of them. "Dearest . . . my darling Lizzy, I am sorry, but you put the fear of God into me when you disappeared. You are very good at it, and however hard I try, I never seem to know you well enough to be able to find you."

Elizabeth drew breath and steadied her voice. "You are insensitive, Fitzwilliam. How could you dismiss such a thing?" She made to walk past him, but he was not intending to let her wallow any longer and grabbed in a very ungentlemanly way and held her into his embrace. "Let go . . . William!"

Darcy stood firm against her protests and eventually held her closely. "Elizabeth," he said, when they both had calmed and sat down, "You must understand, I love you and I am devastated. But when I look at you and our son, I cannot help but be overjoyed. We are good people: we have nothing to fear."

Lizzy smiled at his sentiment. "I am happy . . . but I cannot get rid of the thought."

"And so you should not. Do not force smiles, Lizzy –"

"Wait a minute, William. Last night you told me exactly the opposite: that I should try to be happy."

"I do not pretend to be completely aware of what you need. I only thought you wanted me to tell you that you are not to blame."

Elizabeth sighed: it was unfair of her to blame him and she saw that her sadness only increased his own. Running her hands around his neck, she kissed him and shivered in his arms. "I know it is blameless." She wiped an errant tear away. "I only ask for your tolerance and comfort, I have only ever needed you." Darcy kissed her again, enjoying the feeling of her heart racing as they embraced. They returned home together, both desperately in need of time with their son.


	7. Midsummer Nights 1

_**Author's Note:** I do not own any of Jane Austen's characters or works, this is merely for the pleasure of entertaining my wonderfully patient readers. Apologies for the time delay, but this is exam time and I know my priorities. However, my last exam is on tuesday so after that I'm all yours and though I can't promise them to be one after the other (I wouldn't want to give you a rush story), they will be much more timely than usual. Love you all and look forward to hearing from you - these next ones are gonna be gooood!_

_**

* * *

**__**Turned and Tossed and Stretched**_

_**Friday 16**__**th**__** June 1815**_

_**11.57am**_

The spring came and blossomed into summer. Even in the north, the hot sun had allowed young couples and their families to spend their time outside and both Bennet and Christiana enjoyed the chance to discover nature at their will, much to the delight of their Aunt Georgiana, who passed her eighteenth birthday at the turn of the seasons. Whilst staying at Pemberley, Kitty and Mary marvelled that they still could not find their way around the vast halls and mazes, and though their hosts brief sojourn to solemnity had not escaped their notice, neither girl knew the cause, and only assumed the concern surrounded Elizabeth's fainting spell.

Both Lizzy and Darcy were worried that Georgiana's gentle nature would easily give way to sadness if she knew the truth and her ability to sense her sister's thoughts frightened them, though perhaps Darcy more then Elizabeth. The young woman was unaware of this, however, as the gentle nature about which they were so concerned more easily gave way to positive musings and so she thought Elizabeth was only sad to return from her family in Hertfordshire.

By June, Kitty and Mary were due to leave Pemberley and travel the 30 miles to Beningbrough to stay with Jane and Bingley. As they prepared to welcome their sisters, Jane also prepared to liven up the spirits of her most precious sister.

"How is Elizabeth?" Bingley asked, inquiring after his wife's apparent interest in her letters.

Jane glanced up from the wealth of papers in front of her: one of their propertied neighbours, Mrs Tauton wrote devotedly every week, informing her of her latest achievements in the culinary field because she assumed the kind new Mrs Bingley would wish to know. Jane thought to herself that Mrs Bennet might enjoy her company as they could compete for achievements. Now, though, she assumed Charles thought she was reading a response from her sister. "Oh dearest, this is not a letter from Lizzy. She is wonderful . . . as always."

Bingley watched his daughter topple and pull herself up again and again and thought how much he felt for his dear brother and sister, the anguish of losing a child would never have left him. Yet he was aware how much joy they derived from their own son. "It is only we and Darcy and Elizabeth who know the reason for her brief ill health, is it not?"

Jane nodded as she, with a sigh of relief, folded away Mrs Tauton's superfluous correspondence. "Yes, indeed, and I think my brother and sister wish it to remain that way." She said, matter-of-factly. "If I know my sister, and I do confess a great ability to decipher her moods, her son shall soon cheer her up."

"And Darcy?" Bingley asked, leaning forward, eager to hear his wife's opinion. "Do you also claim to be able to hold such ability with regards to him?"

Jane replied that with Darcy this was not quite so easily done, and Lizzy seemed to be the only one able to interpret him frankly. Lifting a different letter from the drawers, one in a softer and more elegant hand, in her genteel manner, Jane continued: "Lizzy seems happier and happier in her words to me; she is not quite as melancholy as before."

Bingley watched and smiled, intrigued, as he saw a sudden gleefulness pass over his wife's placid expression. "And what, pray tell, has affected your countenance so?" He inquired.

Jane smiled delightfully.

* * *

_**Saturday 17**__**th**__** June 1815**_

_**8.57pm**_

Though not as cunning or as willing to enter into deception – even for the good of a worthy soul – as her family and friends, Mrs Bingley managed just as finely to plan a surprise evening for her own relatives and especially for Elizabeth and Mr Darcy. She was not put out and her spirits were not dampened by the knowledge that Lizzy had in fact guessed soon after the date was set, rather, Jane was ever so slightly relieved; she had worried the gesture may move Elizabeth to an emotion she would not want displayed before her extended family.

On Elizabeth's part, she was as aware of her sister's worries as Jane had been aware of the need for a social evening. Truthfully, she was excited at the prospect of some theatrical entertainment, especially considering that the family had missed that social season due to her own physical condition and Georgiana's coming out had been pushed to the following year. Despite her guilt on that count, Lizzy could see that her dearest friends were happier to now she was well.

"Jane, I shall warn you now; you shall need a miracle to rid yourself of so many guests." Elizabeth smiled. "Although you have not given birth yesterday morning, so I understand the courage I see in your expression."

Jane watched her extended family, her Aunts and Uncles and Cousins, milling about amongst the seats she had placed in the main hall. "I am not worried." Elizabeth made a face telling of her surprise at this comment. "It is the middle of the season in London, and I imagine Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam and their children should very much like to return to London as soon as possible."

Elizabeth nodded and thought of two absentees whose children would prevent them from attending any such evening this year; her youngest sister Lydia and Victoria, each of whom welcomed another child into their family.

"Charles, darling," Jane gestured to her husband, "I think we should begin, hmm?"

He nodded, kissed her cheek and addressed the company. Darcy held his wife's arm and led them to their seats. He smiled when Elizabeth would not take her curious expression from him. "You shall never have had a better time in your life, Lizzy."

She laughed and turned to whisper in his ear, "I doubt that very much, William." And when he looked at her, the suggestion in her face both shocked and amused him and brought a wide smile from Lizzy.

"Jane," said Lizzy when her sister took her place beside her and they observed Mr Bingley as he stood at the foot of the improvised stage, "I do think there have only been two occasions on which I have seen your husband quite so gleeful and both of those instances most certainly will not take place at this moment." Mr Bingley did indeed look very happy; his cheeks were flushed as though he had been exercising in the afternoon and his manner of standing not dissimilar to, Lizzy saw, Bennet when his father offered to take him on horseback.

Jane's look mirrored that of her husband, greatly intrigued Lizzy, and she consequently could not take her eyes from the speaker, who began: "I shall not make this a formal introduction of any kind, as I do not believe the occasion requires one, I shall only say that this evening is held in honour of those who have welcomed the new generation of children that have recently joined us."

With that, Mr Bingley retired next to his wife, and Lizzy grew ecstatic when it became obvious that they were to be treated to a performance of the first play her own father had ever introduced to her, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.

When the evening was over, the audience found they were quite delighted with their magical and comical entertainment and Miss Darcy and the two youngest Miss Bennets threw roses at the feet of the actors, as the elders declared these London Players quite the finest ones they had ever seen. Lady Eleanor in particular addressed Lizzy and the two ladies found themselves enraptured in conversation, allowing Darcy to thank his brother and sister for their kindness in hosting such an evening, for which they welcomed him.

_**

* * *

**__**Sunday 2**__**nd**__** April 1815**_

_**8.30pm**_

Elizabeth watched her sister walk tentatively along the corridor partnered with one of her dearest friends as they began an entrance into society she had started herself not three years before. She remembered her own white gown and her own nervousness, and she perceived that Georgiana did not seem to feel quite so out of place as she had upon this moment. Recalling that Miss Darcy had spent all her life in the company of the echelon of society and that she herself was only truly experiencing it for the first time when she was presented, Elizabeth felt herself to breathe out, though she had not known she was holding her breath.

Truly, Miss Darcy was one of the handsomest young women there, partly because she held herself with the pride of her brother and Elizabeth was reminded of a portrait she often looked upon of Mrs Darcy. Lizzy often wondered if her own daughters would bear such a resemblance and she laughed at the thought that her own little sister carried herself better than she did. Little did Elizabeth's knowledge inform her that Georgiana had modelled her behaviour entirely on her sister's.

"Miss Darcy looks very well. Lady Anne would be very proud, I think." Lady Eleanor was proud herself, and of Mrs Darcy, for it was Elizabeth who had primarily prepared Georgiana for this occasion and Elizabeth who made the introduction as Mrs Darcy.

Elizabeth smiled. "She does look quite becoming, though I think her brother may be a little uncomfortable at his younger sister looking quite so attractive." The ladies laughed as they watched Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. "My Dear," said Lizzy to the former gentlemen, "if your sister sees your frown and becomes discomposed I shall never forgive you, and you will be haunted by the women of the family until you can adequately make it up, which I must say would be very difficult indeed." Darcy reconciled his expression, taking his wife's hand for support and the entire family waited for the moment.

_**

* * *

**__**11pm**_

"Lizzy!"

"Georgiana, you were so well received, were you not?" Elizabeth was among many who congratulated the young woman about her appearance; the king and queen had even enquired as to the health of her brother and sister and were happy to hear she was an Aunt twice over. "I think you very popular; do you not, Mr Darcy?"

Her brother kissed her hand. "Indeed you were. Should you not like to join your friends?" He gestured to some young men and women who were quite anxious to keep her company.

The young lady exclaimed, "oh no! I have spent many hours with them and I find I am not quite ready enough to pass a whole evening without my sister's guidance. I declare this room quite hot."

Lizzy laughed and suggested she at least pay call to her Aunts and Mrs Bingley, who were conveniently situated on the balcony. When the lady had left, Lizzy addressed her husband with surprise. "I am astonished that you should so encourage her to rejoin such a group, full of young men."

He replied dismissively. "It is occupied chiefly by the ladies, I think."

"Darcy." She said, firmly gaining his attention.

"I trust her. She has quite grown before my eyes and I find that as this is her entrance into society she may have free run of the room, take her sister's advice and be merry with many guests, some of whom, of course, may be men." He sipped his wine. "We are very well-acquainted with every one of these families."

"Yes," spoke Lizzy suspiciously, piquing her husband's interest, "but I observed your research into each one of their histories, Fitzwilliam."

He avoided her gaze for some moments, but knowing it impossible to escape without an answer, he said: "She may dance and talk with whomever she chooses, but it is I who will be deciding whose calls she returns." With that, Elizabeth saw the Colonel retrieve a certain note from his pocket and they proceeded to study it deeply, eyeing the man with whom Georgiana was now in conversation. Though she knew this young gentleman to be honourable, she prayed for his safety.

_**

* * *

**__**Thursday 6**__**th**__** July 1816**_

_**7.03pm**_

Having now passed several years at Pemberley, the passing of the previous year was not of any significance; anniversaries were honoured, seasons spent happily in town and Mr and Mrs Darcy had the pleasure of watching Bennet discover everything they knew themselves, and of knowing that he was theirs. Darcy could easily recall the first time he laid eyes on his wife, their dances, conversations and, having decidedly forgotten about his first proposal, her acceptance. These were remembered especially well in moments when he and Elizabeth would argue, and when one or the other would reconcile he noted that he was still thrilled to lay a kiss on her.

For her part, Elizabeth felt all that her husband did. She adored watching their boy toddle about when she could so freshly see him passed to her after he had been delivered only moments before. Bennet's personality was almost a perfect mix of that of his mother and father; he had Lizzy's insatiable curiosity for everything, which often meant he would be found hiding in the oddest places after a panicked manhunt for him; but he had his father's sense of pride and their caring nature. So he would allow only his mother to nurse him when he fell or tripped, and he had an uncanny awareness of his little cousin's needs.

The Darcy's time did not seem to be spent chiefly at home and alone, where they would prefer to be. Their days were often taken up with social calls or the Season, more important now that Miss Darcy was out. Consequently, Elizabeth and Darcy made the choice to miss the beginning of the 1816 Season, and take a second honeymoon.

For that reason they were now seated in the coach, travelling in the dying heat of the Scottish summer. And they were alone, quite alone.

Unfortunately, despite the breathtaking view in front of her, Mrs Darcy's mind could not keep from straying to her son, now holidaying with Earl and Countess of Matlock, or, as he called them, 'Uncle and Aunty Fizz'. Darcy was all too aware of his wife's thoughts, having watched her anguish increase from Derbyshire to the Borders.

"I know that you do not worry about his safety, Lizzy. That would be ridiculous." She drew her look away from the window and gazed at her husband, in whose face she always caught Bennet's expression. "There must be a first time to leave him, dearest. Think only of his joy on seeing us return."

She nodded, and he kissed her in a way reminiscent of their first, which thrilled her. "I am sorry. I do not mean to ruin our holiday. I am only thinking of the changes that have taken place; perhaps we might miss something?"

He laughed and drew her next to him. "No, indeed you must forget. Pretend, if only for me, that we are only newly married."

"So we must ignore all our acquaintances and spend the entire day in bed?"

"We did not spend the _entire_ day shut up. That is an utter exaggeration." Lizzy raised one eyebrow. "Not every day, Elizabeth, but we may certainly do so now if you wish." She replied that they might spend one morning alone, and found comfort from embracing her husband.

The lovers' tryst did not last long, however, as the drive of the Hill of Tarvit Mansionhouse came into view. Elizabeth declared herself lost for words at the vista it afforded; the house was not large, but perfect for them, and the green parkland that surrounded it was only matched by the sound of breaking waves Elizabeth could hear above the roar of the wheels on the rough gravel and the possibilities it held. The unassuming exterior brought solace to the young couple and made their smiles relaxed and happy, expressions reflected in the faces of those who showed them to their suite.

Their rooms were pleasant and held a view of the beaches along that part of the coast which Elizabeth had begged to see. She also saw her beloved wildernesses; the woods and forests that she and her husband might explore, more rugged and untamed in the North than anywhere else in the world. She had noted that the roads had grown steeper as they travelled further and she relished in the idea of being situated where one might take in the best air, the best views and the most enchanting explorations.

"Our hosts have requested touring the grounds with us, have they not?" Elizabeth replied that they had. "Then I might suggest horseback along the edge of the garden for this evening, and tomorrow we can walk along the beach."

Lizzy thought carefully, watching the last of the porters leave. "I am not . . . fond of riding horseback, William. But I do look for-"

"Lizzy?" Darcy looked confused. "Not _fond _of riding horses?" She nodded. Darcy did not understand her; he could recall countless occasions when she had ridden horseback and not made the slightest protest of dislike. However, he also knew when she was uncomfortable, and he concluded that her present melancholy was turning her into odd fits of behaviour and he concluded that she was not quite ready to meet their hosts. "Very well, we shall walk, I know your feet are desperate for exploration."

She smiled and he noticed her relief. "I am glad that we have some little company. The Mistress of Tarvit seemed to be very much looking forward to having us and she expressed her knowledge of the privacy young couples require. Oh!" She had been studying the contents of her cases, not noticing that her husband stood behind her, until he picked her up as though about to carry her across some invisible threshold. "William!"

"Do not protest!" She was taken by fits of laughter and could not speak, and her husband was similarly afflicted, barely able to hold his grip on her, causing her to yelp and laugh more breathlessly. At length, she was thrown unceremoniously onto the bed, and he beside her, unable to catch his breath.

"Will – William . . . ! I cannot breathe!"

"I did not mean to paralyse you!" She chuckled, blushing in a way he had not seen since their engagement, and brought her hand to her mouth as though she felt some impropriety in what he had said. "Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth."

"Hmm, I remember when you first called me that. You had never addressed me in such a way before. No man had." He kissed her hand and began to remove her shoes and stockings. "I could not even look at you for fear that I would lose my composure."

"I thought as much at the time." He stopped and kissed her. "You blushed quite profusely." Lizzy smiled, and, leaning into her husband's arms, they fell asleep for several hours, something that had not been enjoyed by either parent for several years, until the bell to dress for dinner was rung.

The couple dressed simply, not having brought much in the way of evening attire, as they did not intend to have the fuss of such a night on this holiday. Upon entering the dining room, the couple were greeted by a middle-aged husband and wife, who immediately began a pleasant line of inquiry as their rooms and their general state of health.

Mr and Mrs Tarvit were much of what Elizabeth had expected. They were not very rich, but they were well-brought up and respectable. Their clothing was smart but simple and reminded Elizabeth of the Lucases, but their conversation revealed them to be in possession of more tact. She listened with great fascination to the inflections of their accents with which had been little acquainted in her life.

Elizabeth felt that she was watched by Mrs Tarvit with an extra degree of intrigue and excitement, but dismissed it as their reputation having preceded them.

"I have three daughters, Mrs Darcy, thank you." The lady replied when Elizabeth begged to know of the young women she observed in the portraits on the wall. "They are my pride and joy, madam, and quite accomplished. Their father has been very gracious in also affording them knowledge of their own area, for I do not believe it healthy to keep a lady indoors her whole life, despite what may be the fashion! How else are they to be kept healthful?"

Had her expressions been conveyed with a slight irritation, Elizabeth might have assumed her to be living above her company, but she always seemed to speak in jest, to amuse those around her. Both husband and wife would have described their hosts as joyful characters.

"You are such a young couple, indeed, to be taking a second sojourn!" Exclaimed Mr Tarvit, smiling at his guests and requesting more wine to be brought.

Mr Darcy returned the smile, and Elizabeth was glad to see him comfortable and thought it because they had similar manners to the Gardiners. "Perhaps we are but we have been married three years, give or take several months. We have a son."

"A son! I declare!" Mrs Tarvit placed a hand on Elizabeth. "I do envy you, we have no sons! Tell me of him, Mrs Darcy, is he yet walking, talking? Oh, I do think I may faint with excitement!"

"Indeed, he is walking and talking madam, though he is determined to run and hide everywhere, God bless his poor nurse. Had I known you were so fond of children we would not have hesitated in bringing him with us." Elizabeth felt Darcy's reassuring hand on her knee.

The lady looked at Lizzy with a face that told of an understanding of her anxiety. "I know, my dear. They are very hard to part with, but if I do say so myself, you will not meet with better distractions than in this country. I have heard of your penchant for wildness and you shall not be disappointed."

Elizabeth smiled. She had felt that this holiday would be one to remember, but she was as yet unable to put her finger on the source of such emotions.


	8. Midsummer Nights 2

_**Author's Note: **__I do not own any of Jane Austen works etc. Much sooner than I expected, here is part 2 of Midsummer Nights. I made sure to psot these two close together, because they were meant to be all in one, but it would have made the chapter a massive one so I cut them in half. Though there has only been something like two days between parts 1 and 2, please don't expect the next one for a while. I cannot in all good conscience write any more of this until my exam is finished. I hope you enjoy it and if you do or if you don't please rate and review! xxx_

_**Midsummer Nights (2)**_

_**Turned and Tossed and Stretched**_

_**Friday 7**__**th**__** July 1816**_

_**9.42am**_

Darcy stretched. They had spent a pleasant night of sleep in their rooms, retiring earlier than usual at Elizabeth's request. Darcy wondered if Mr and Mrs Tarvit might find it rude, but they attributed her desire, as he did, to exhaustion from the journey.

Darcy foresaw the next few weeks to go by well, not only were they miles away from any distractions, but Lizzy had received a letter from Jane informing them that she and Charles were expecting another child. This news had thrown Lizzy into such a gladness of spirits that she spent most of her time endeavouring to find gifts for Bennet, Christiana and the new baby.

As he woke, an awareness of a very great heat in the room made itself known to him and though he thought very carefully about the prospect of rising to open a window, he very much preferred to withstand and even increase the temperature if it meant another few hours in bed with Elizabeth. But when he opened his eyes with the intention to move next to her, he saw that she herself had already risen, and was sitting cross-legged against the pillows, examining sketches which, even at his odd angle, were very familiar.

"What on earth . . . ?" Suddenly his memory came back to him. "Dear girl, I had not thought to ever ask her to show us these."

Elizabeth smiled and handed him some papers. She had been unable to sleep for several hours, waking just after dawn with an unpleasant nausea which she blamed on the rough roads to which she had never been used. "He runs about so much it is a wonder Georgiana could ever catch his likeness." She gently traced a finger along a portrait of Bennet which had been taken as he laughed. "Hmph . . . I miss him Fitzwilliam. I never imagined separation could be so overwhelming." He took her hand, wondering if he should quickly reread the letter containing Jane's news to her. "To think, that it seems but a day or two since were married and yet how many things have happened! We have travelled to France and Italy, we have many good friends and acquaintances in town, _we have a son,_ dear Miss Darcy came into society last year and now Jane is with child again."

Darcy could not help but think of the improbability of it all moving so quickly. "I remember seeing him for the first time. God, those moments were interminable; the anticipation and anxiety of it all, and then he was there; tiny, red, confused and nuzzled into a blanket."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, which put her husband on edge; this look generally meant he had displeased her, or else some saucy comment would be thrown at him, to which he would be forced to answer honestly, but in a way that would please her. "William, imagine the frustration you felt when I was giving birth and you were pacing downstairs, wearing out your grandparents' fine Persian carpets." He did, though it was decidedly unpleasant. "_That_ is what I feel."

"This upsets me Elizabeth. I had so hoped you would relish in the opportunity to be away from everyone." Darcy sat next to her, and when he spoke his voice conveyed a tone of such earnest feeling that she could not take her eyes from him. "I do not wish to leave him, but," his sudden smile told her he was about to say something impertinent, and she smiled too; "at least we may make love every night without fear of his disturbing us." She giggled and blushed, letting him fold the sketches away. "We may kiss wantonly in the morning," he pressed their lips together tightly, causing her to pant heavily when he ceased, which in turn made him smile. "like that." She giggled again. "We may do what we wish and when. My only request is that you never leave my side."

Elizabeth was impressed; he had made her feel like a young girl again and she loved the freedom of it. "I had not thought of such benefits. This is an opportunity." He nodded. "I am very much in love with you, my dear, and I would like us to behave as such."

"As you know dear, I never disobey you." She shook her head. "You wish is my command."

Darcy was, in the end, unable to convince Elizabeth to ride on horseback despite his best efforts and a detour to some of the finest stables Mr and Mrs Darcy had seen outside of Derbyshire. He could see that she knew of his confusion over her request, but she made nothing of it, and he was not of a mood to press her. Truth be told, he did not particularly want to ride the horses, it was only that Lizzy was acting so strange that he felt compelled to find the reason behind it.

Now, however, they walking down to the beach with Mr and Mrs Tarvit, and Elizabeth was enjoying hearing of the raptures of the young Misses Tarvit. "Well, my dear Mrs Darcy," Lizzy turned and flashed a smile at Darcy, and he knew it was her glee at being addressed as 'Mrs Darcy', "My eldest is just sixteen, she has a wonderfully bright demeanour. The two youngest are only a year apart and share a very close bond." Mrs Tarvit then paused and retrieved a portrait of her daughters. "But they are currently in finishing school in France, so I am afraid you shall not have the opportunity to make their acquaintance at present, but I know they should be very glad to do so in the future."

"What?" Elizabeth was stunned and it was very evident on her face, frightening Darcy and causing him to pay more attention to their conversation than his own. "How can you bear to send them away? Your own chi-"

Darcy saw that now was the moment to stop her, before she irreversibly offended the Tarvits and prematurely ended their midsummer break. "Lizzy." Darcy's voice was firm, reminding Elizabeth that she was out of line. "I think you might like to walk closer to the shore, hmm?"

She nodded and allowed him to lead her further down the beach. "I am sorry, William. I do not know what came over me."

"She is a forgiving woman and will not hold it against you I am sure. But dearest, try not to insult those who have made their peace with being apart from their children." Lizzy rubbed her forehead and leaned on his arm for comfort. "Mrs Tarvit's youngest child is eleven, so she will have been separated from them countless times."

"Indeed." Darcy kissed her and explained he did not mean to sound as though he was reprimanding her. "I do think you were. But perhaps I deserved it?" Laughing, he kept her close and they slowed their pace to spread out as much time on the sand as might be possible.

_**3.29pm**_

"Mr Tarvit, your stables are exceptionally well-kept for such small holdings. Why do you not expand? You have the parkland."

The two men had been walking alone, Mrs Tarvit having taken an interest in providing Elizabeth with every titbit of information about her daughters. Darcy could see his wife's apologetic face for having left his side very time he blinked. But he found he had a genuine interest in the ins and outs of Mr Tarvit's estate; it reminded him of Mr Bennet's attempts to bond with him after Lizzy had told him of their engagement at Longbourn.

The elder gentleman bowed his head at the compliment, but replied it something he did not think worth considering much. "We do not ride much, ourselves. More often then not, those guests who _do_ wish to ride are in possession of their own animals, such as yourselves, and when they do not, we have a good relationship with a nearby farm, and the master there very graciously gives over his horses." Darcy nodded, admiring his management of the estate. "So you see, we live quite well as we are."

Mr Tarvit suggested he take a look at their own breed of dogs, and the two men began to walk in that direction. "My Tarvit, you must bring your family to Pemberley. My younger sisters would very much enjoy the company. Miss Darcy would be very pleased to introduce you to her friends."

"Certainly. We should like to tour Derbyshire very much. I think they must be very pleased with Mrs Darcy's companionship." Darcy replied that she had exceeded all expectations, and declared they had very great felicity in marriage. At that moment they came upon the dog pens, and, to the surprise of both men, Elizabeth sat playing with several young pups. "Mrs Darcy! I see you have found my prize breed."

He referenced the family of dogs which now surrounded the lady, and Lizzy looked to be having most wonderful afternoon. "Mrs Tarvit went to see to this evening's menu, but I could not bring myself to leave them, they are so wonderful."

"They are Border Terriers. They are a very great breed, possessed by all the finest houses in Scotland." When she inquired as to one that had climbed onto her lap, he replied in a disaffected tone: "She is the runt of the litter, not actually suitable for breeding. We may sell her, but I doubt she will be wanted by anyone."

Lizzy mood took a considerable downturn at this, but Mr Tarvit did not seem to notice and declared a very great interest in a fish course for dinner. Having no protest from his guests, he absented himself immediately. "You still shock me, Lizzy. To be playing with puppies indeed."

She feigned hurt at his comments. "Oh William, how can you say such a thing?" He laughed and began to tug a stick with the smallest puppy. "How cute you are, my dear." She stroked the runt, and sighed. "William, I cannot bear the thought of her being sold to another . . . or worse."

"I imagined as much." He said, knowing what she would ask him. Admittedly, she was the most beautiful dog he had laid eyes on; big eyes and golden brown hair covered by the deepest black. Her movements were more and more endearing as one watched them and he knew she had Lizzy wrapped around her paw, and she fast doing the same to him.

"May we take her home?" He sighed. "Oh William, she is not for you. She is for me."

"Lizzy, I cannot ask to take one of his prize dogs." Tenderly, she covered the pup's ears, not wanting her to hear. She informed him that Tarvit did not consider this dog one his most prized. "True." He watched her lift the tiny animal to her breast, coveting it, loving it. "Alright, Lizzy, I will ask him."

_**10.27pm**_

Lizzy sat at the window seat as she loved to do at Pemberley. She had been left alone after her husband had gone to offer Mr Tarvit payment for his puppy. Though Darcy had warned her not to become too close to the animal lest he should refuse, Lizzy had already selected several names, her favourite of which she had written down, not daring to speak it.

The room itself she had not admired until now, when she had the opportunity to examine the proportions of it. At first glance it was certainly a finely furnished room, but the details were far more intricate and told Elizabeth that this house was a family treasure. Much like Pemberley, it had been handed down, over the years with each generation adding to its impact.

The walls were wooden panels painted white and very obviously old, but the bed was new, and commissioned by a London designer whose widely recognised trademark was evident on the head. The bedding and soft furnishing were depictions of country and nature scenes. Elizabeth smiled; she had decorated many of Pemberley guests suites in a similar way to try to bring some of that house's great park to the indoors.

She then concentrated her mind on the view in front of her and saw the night watchmen moving about the lawns, readying themselves for their patrols of the forests. Though they were not in possession of a particularly grand house, the Tarvit parkland was very extensive. Elizabeth knew that they had the means to expand, but did not and this was because of the many families due to come to the Borders towards the height of summer for the hunting. The many branches of the Darcy family tree, four of whom were in possession of very large hunting grounds, would visit one estate in one year, and another the next. It was a very good chance to spend time with those relations who were not close enough to visit regularly.

The activities of the guards and thoughts of the hunting seasons were not enough, however, to retain her attention for long, and at length she turned her gaze to the door once more, willing the handle to turn.

Lizzy laughed at such childish behaviour, and stood quickly, giving herself a headrush. Again, she laughed at her own stupidity and was forced to fall back on the bed. When the headache had left, she turned to see the sketches of Bennet lying open, and it warmed her to think she had not left every piece of her heart at home. Remembering her overexcitement at the thought of Darcy's return, she knew better than to exert herself. Her feelings were all in tumult; she was by no means certain that there was any reason _not _to exert herself, and she fervently hoped she hadn't raised Darcy's suspicions too high when she had denied the offer of the horses.

Suddenly, the long-awaited moment arrived and Lizzy sat up, carefully, watching the handle turn. "Darcy."

He chuckled. "My dear, you look very much like our son when the nanny brings in the sweetmeats."

She dismissed his comments. "Do not distract me, I beg you! Tell me Mr Tarvit's reply."

He sat next to her and caressed her hands, speaking softly. "The man needed no time to consider. He told me that we may take her and do what we will with her, if it will make her happy."

"Oh William! Thank you!" She threw her arms around him and began to kiss him ecstatically. "What a marvellous surprise for Ben!"

Darcy rolled his eyes, knowing it was his young wife who would have her most of the time. "Goodness!" Darcy moved to see her face, and saw her eyes filled with tears, though he knew them to be from joy. "I do not think I have seen you quite so happy in a long time." He handed her his handkerchief.

She wiped her eyes with the proffered cloth and spoke with a rush of nervousness. "Well, I must tell you, the puppy is not the only reason I am so happy." He inquired after her meaning and she deliberated only a moment, before realising she could not very well deny the fact now. "Dearest, my . . . _courses_ . . ." She spoke delicately on a subject she still felt uncomfortable discussing or even mentioning to him. "They are shamefully overdue, and I had not noticed."

"Lizzy . . . for how long have they been so?"

"This is very strange indeed as it seems my sister and I are to have children all at the same time." Darcy begged to know the answer to his question and she smiled. "Three months." He grinned, and she saw a comfortingly glad expression pass across his face before he wrapped his arms around her and would not let go.

_**Friday 11**__**th**__** August 1816**_

_**4.13pm**_

"Cahyidge! Cahyidge! Cayidge!" Bennet's sweet little voice penetrated even the thickest walls of Pemberley, letting all within its doors know of the arrival of the Master and Mistress.

"Miss Darcy, I do believe the young master wishes us to wait outside." Mrs Reynolds' scolding tone, intended to impart some instruction on the virtues of _pleases _and _thank yous_ were lost whenever she looked at Bennet. He was so much a reflection of his father that she knew his impertinence arose from a childish excitement to see his parents and could not be angry at him.

Georgiana joined her nephew, and, noticing Mrs Reynolds failed attempt to teach Bennet manners she said, "Mrs Reynolds, he is not three years old yet, and you are quite aware that neither my brother nor my sister, who now possess some of the best manners I have witnessed and the greatest conversation, were as disciplined as he is at this age." The woman agreed, and the stepped into the afternoon sun, to see the Darcy coaches rolling into the drive.

"They do look well, Miss Darcy. I suspect the Mistress has been yearning after her son." Georgiana replied that in her letters she did express such a feeling, but they were glad to be alone. "I am surprised no request was made for the servants to welcome them."

"You should not be, as they were only holidaying for a short while. My brother perhaps did not wish any ceremony to be given to the occasion, as the house remained occupied by myself and my sisters. Not much in the way of absence has been noticed, I think." The lady mentioned that they was certainly missed by some servants who did have the courage to voice their opinions, but otherwise her statements were correct, though Mrs Reynolds noticed they kept a calendar of the days until their return. As the carriage drew closer, all possibility of conversation became impossible due to the level of volume emanating from the young Master.

When they had stopped, Bennet ran down the steps at such a speed, his dear Aunt could not keep hold of him, and could only hope that he did not falter and tumble.

"My dear boy!" Darcy hoisted Bennet into the air, making him scream with laughter, and Elizabeth roll her eyes at all of his previous comments regarding her son. "How we have missed you!"

"Papa!" Bennet squealed and danced about as his father tossed him again and again into the air.

"Dearest, do not make him sick, it will entirely unpleasant for everyone." Elizabeth's voice, however soft, could have been heard miles away by her son, but he was next to her, her tones reached him immediately and he demanded to be passed to her. "Hello, handsome!" Bennet wrapped his tiny little arms as far around his mother's shoulders as they would allow. "I have someone to show you."

At this, Lizzy let jump out of the Carriage the Terrier pup she had so coveted. Bennet pointed and repeated the word 'duggy' many times, and Elizabeth introduced her as Izzy. Bennet surprised her when he babbled that she was named after his Mamma, as Lizzy had named the dog after the bitch, Isabella.

Lizzy picked up the pup. "Mumma!" She laughed at his skewed pronunciation, and began to ascend the stairs.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Reynolds." The old woman curtseyed and began to see to the organisation of the suitcases and carriages, aided by Mr Darcy as he was welcomed home by her. "Georgiana, how are you, my dear?"

Miss Darcy smiled and was glad to see the little boy so happy in his mother's arms. She recalled many nights when he had been so upset not to find his parents in their rooms that she had slept with him in the nursery. But this, she would never tell Elizabeth. "I am glad to see you home. How was Scotland?"

"Wonderful, we had excellent company, Mr and Mrs Tarvit. They have three daughters of their own and expressed a great desire in meeting you."

Georgiana knew the name, and informed Lizzy of her brief acquaintance with the eldest Miss Tarvit in France. "How adorable she is. May I?" Lizzy handed Georgiana the puppy. Taking a breath, Georgiana spoke. "Lizzy, I have some news for you, that I did not wish to write in a letter."

Lizzy stopped, and could see from the light blush in her sister's face that this was important news. "I have entered into a very great friendship with a young lady from town. A Miss Carter."

"Carter? They are very good friends of ours." She lifted Bennet into a more comfortable position on her hip, as he had begun to slide and protest. "They have Charlecote Park and Somerleyton Hall, wonderfully situated houses if my memory serves me. Though not as beautiful as Pemberley, of course."

She nodded by way of reply and continued. "They are of very good character, and we have recently spent time with them at Beningbrough with Mr and Mrs Bingley, as my brother Charles invited the men down for hunting and dear Jane is much in need of company in her condition." Lizzy had assumed as much and asked after her sister, in answer of which she received a favourable reply. But she was suspicious of the information Georgiana was giving her; she had made friends before and the discussions about them never ventured on the subject of the family's character as it was assumed that if Lizzy and Darcy knew them then they were good people. "I am also good . . . very good friends with Miss Carter's elder brother."

Ah. "Georgiana, I am very happy for you." Her mind flashed back to the young woman's entrance into society last year, and knew that Mr Carter had been the gentleman with whom she had passed the chief of the evening. Looking carefully at her, she knew all Miss Darcy wanted was to inform her. "I am very honoured that you have told me, Georgiana. But, if I may suggest, do not tell your brother yet."

"Lizzy, we are not engaged."

She laughed. "I know, dearest. But William is very protective of you." Miss Darcy nodded in understanding. "Let us continue this conversation in a more suitable place, later, and away from the prying ears of my young man, here. Go and welcome your brother."

Georgiana kissed Bennet, handed Elizabeth the puppy and stepped outside once more while Lizzy contemplated whether or not to inform her husband herself.

_**7.31pm**_

The company was pleased upon hearing the lady's fingers move so smoothly over the keys: the harmonious sounds bled out into the corridors and servants could be heard humming the tune as they went about their work. Although there may only have been four people in residence at Pemberley, each person enjoyed the rare moment during which the hostess would bestow them with her performance.

Despite being embarrassed and quite nervous at the prospect of playing, Lizzy could not conceal the pride in her face as she thought of her husband and her son, now almost three years old. Darcy was equally enamoured of his wife and watched her with the same intense stare he employed during their acquaintance. This was not lost on Lizzy and she tried to coax a smile out of him by offering one of her own, an endeavour at which she never failed to succeed.

Jane Bingley sat in a similar manner; her thoughts consumed by images of her daughter stumbling about after her elder cousin and her fantasies of her own new baby; Charles beamed at Elizabeth's musical ability, especially as she began to sing and Georgiana allowed herself a vow of self-congratulations for having taught her sister to such a level.

Mr and Mrs Bingley had heard of the arrival of the Darcys, and, wishing to hear their entire trip, were at Pemberley in time for dinner with their daughter. Jane was always looking for a chance to be with her dear brother and sister especially at such times and Lizzy was such a wonderful hostess, and they were so familiar, that there was no great need to be fussing at the presence of one or other of the sisters. Kitty and Mary had long since returned home, and were yearning for another visit, but seeing her sister so happy, and knowing they had much on their minds, Jane did not wish to press anyone.

When the piece was finished, Darcy kissed his wife affectionately whilst the family applauded and thanked their hostess. But as Lizzy turned to receive praises from her brother and sisters, she began to realise what an effort she had to expend just to focus on their faces.

"Lizzy . . . what a marvellous piece, the children would love it!" Jane kissed her sister and began suggesting other pieces. Georgiana soon joined her, but Elizabeth could only force a small smile. She wanted, nay, needed to sit down.

"Dearest?" Lizzy was thankful to finally hear a concerned voice, particularly her husband's. "Are you unwell?" Darcy panicked; he did not want a repeat of their anniversary dinner, and she had been doing so well.

"I do not know." She whispered. But her confusion over her health was soon settled when she turned pale and she could no longer hear the demands from her husband for a cool cloth. "Fitzwilliam," she said as a hot flush came over her. She breathed more deeply, her sight was gone, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

_**10pm**_

As Elizabeth began to return to consciousness, she could make out the landmarks of her own room; the curtains, the window seat and the books were in familiar places and this familiarity calmed her. She knew she was alright, and, from the soothing tones of her husband's voice, he appeared equally as restful.

"Lizzy?" She opened her eyes fully and turned her head too see him sitting up in bed and reading. "Well, hello there."

She smiled. "I feel as though I have been napping. What happened? I do not think it was serious, you have prepared for bed and," she looked down at her own nightclothes, "you undressed me, too."

He closed his book and pulled her into his embrace, kissing her forehead. "You fainted, and woke, but you were very tired, and I thought it better that you were put to bed." She agreed with him and apologised, asking if anyone was particularly worried and he replied that they were not. "At first, perhaps, but Jane at least guessed at the reason. You have been journeying for some time, Lizzy, it is not an unreasonable reaction. In any case, they are all gone to bed, and you have orders not to get up until late in the morning."

Lizzy was surprised. "I have orders from Dr Howards? How on earth did he get here so quickly? He must have only just left." Darcy shook his head and informed her that the orders were directly from him. Just then, the sound of bare feet running along the carpet was heard by them, and they both knew who was next to enter.

"Master Bennet, you _must not_ run away! You _must not_ disturb your mother and father." The poor nurse's voice made Lizzy and Darcy struggle to restrain a burst of laughter, but they managed, until they heard Georgiana scold him, too.

"Ben! You are a big boy, can you not yet sleep by yourself? Your mother put you down at seven o'clock! You will be nothing but tired and grumpy in the morning."

Eventually, the door was opened, and Bennet ran in, picked up by his father and lifted onto the bed, where he snuggled directly between his two parents and preceded to show his Mamma a picture he had drawn. "It is perfectly fine, please go to bed, both of you. We shall sleep with him tonight."

Miss Darcy smiled, "very well." She then looked at her nephew, who laughed and hid in Lizzy's bosom. "How spoiled you are." Darcy then reminded her of the times she would not sleep when she was a child, and Georgiana left, blushing and shaking her head at her brother.

"Look, my dear," said Lizzy, showing him Bennet's drawing, "He has drawn us all in the park." Darcy laughed and wondered how she could decipher his scribbles. Then he put the drawing down to read once more, and found Bennet had taken the book and was turning the pages 'like papa'. Lizzy was in fits of laughter when he began to frown and pretend to write things down. "Oh, how well he knows you!"

"He does indeed. Extraordinary."

"William, do not think Ben ought to know of his new sibling?" Darcy asked her if she thought he would know what they meant. "Look at him, he understands and mimics what you do, and can have a legible, if short, conversation with his family. Why should we not at least give him the honour of knowing before everyone else?"

"Very well. Bennet, Papa needs your attention."

Bennet only gave the book to Darcy and said, "Read Bennet."

"May I ask you a question first?" Bennet replied that he may, Lizzy laughed, and Darcy picked him up, placing him on his knee, so that Lizzy could see him. "How would you like a little brother or sister to play with?" Bennet looked quite pleased with the question, and said that he would like a brother or sister.

"Then you shall have one." Lizzy smiled and kissed him, and Darcy was forced to read his son a story all about brothers and sisters for an hour until he fell asleep, much to Elizabeth's amusement. For her part, Lizzy was decided that Georgiana's relationship was too young to make public to her brother and that it was not really her business to tell. She resolved to speak of it to Miss Darcy at the first opportunity.


	9. What is Truth?

_****__Author's Note: __I do not own any rights to Jane Austen's work or characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it but I have to say that the next one is going to be awesome! Lots of things will be developed that have been hinted at here. I feel that I am probably going to write about two more chapters after this one, and then leave it for a while. The place I want to rest it on feels like a good way to go, and I want to try writing another 'what if' story and maybe one just after their engagment or their marriage. Please understand that I am in no way finished with this story; I don't think I ever will be, I just want to get some creative distance and then come back to it with fresh eyes and ideas maybe at the end of the summer. So here is your 3rd last chapter, please rate and review! Thanks xxx_

* * *

_**What is Truth?**_

_**Turned and Tossed and Stretched**_

_**Sunday 8**__**th**__** September 1816**_

_**11am**_

Since the first week that they had begun to live at Pemberley, Elizabeth and Darcy had enjoyed the peace of a Sunday afternoon. It was a day for family and as such, there were no callers and no disturbances and husband and wife could relish in the company of the other. Those days were improved by the addition of Miss Darcy when she returned from school and her elation at the marriage of the couple could be evidently seen in the confidence which she expressed through increased participation in conversations. When Jane and Mr Bingley moved to Beningbrough, Lizzy communicated to her sister the wonderful quiet of Sundays and from then on, the two families would occasionally visit and the pleasure was shared and appreciated by all.

Of course, to the surprise of everyone in the small party, the arrival of Bennet, and then Christiana, added greatly to their happiness, especially when they were treated to their first steps and illegible attempts at conversation.

On this particular afternoon, Mr and Mrs Darcy were entertaining their brother, sister and niece at Pemberley. Their visit was in anticipation of Darcy's birthday the following day, and Elizabeth had reminded him several times that it was on his birthday that she had told him she was having their son. This year, the reminder brought a smile to her face, as each time he kissed her abdomen, and as the days went on, the kiss became more than a kiss. Consequently, Lizzy was careful not to mention it in company, especially the present company.

These were the thoughts that occupied the Mistress' mind as she sat with her two sisters in the front lawns of Pemberley. The elder women were joyous over their conditions and even moreso this time because they happened to be only two months apart, Jane six months gone and her sister four. They did discussed much of their conditions, including the reaction of Bennet and Christiana to their new siblings and the fact that both Jane and Elizabeth could now feel the movement of the child, though those on the outside could not yet decipher Baby Darcy's.

"I assume Fitzwilliam is none too pleased that he cannot feel the baby yet." Jane commented, when the conversation took that turn.

Lizzy smiled, thanking Georgiana for peppermint tea she had brought and noticing that her husband and Mr Bingley were not at their seats. "You assume correctly, but he is not quite as vexed as he was with Bennet. At least with the second child they may have a little distraction; the sensation remains wondrous but not quite as all-consuming as it is at first. We both can see what we felt when we look at our son." Lizzy did so, and Bennet was playing fetch with Izzy, throwing it as far as his little arms could manage and running to chase her when she caught it as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Lizzy, he is _so _precious! I cannot get enough of him." Georgiana laughed when he fell, and ran over, offering her assistance and teaching him how to get the puppy to come to him.

Jane smiled and watched her daughter draw scribbles on paper and she thanked her Nurse silently that she had remembered to send her daughter's apron. The picture of tranquillity painted by the two children was shattered suddenly by the raucous noises of Bingley and Darcy. "What on earth are our husband's doing?"

"I do believe they are racing one another. Bennet attempted to join them for a while but they wouldn't let him win so he played with Izzy and Georgiana instead." Lizzy rolled her eyes making her sister laugh and she turned again to see her husband rolling about on the ground trying to prevent Bingley from gaining the upper hand. "Darcy, I do not think that is fair. What you must be teaching our son just now about equality!"

"Lizzy, this is entirely unfair! You only look now, whereas a moment ago Bingley was wrestling me himself! I have only just gained an advantage!" Darcy was red with the effort of it and both men were in an extreme state of undress. No headway was made by either man because they had fallen into fits of laughter.

"William I would perhaps be more convinced of the merits of this game, if you would not exclude your son." Darcy looked at Bennet, who was gazing jealously at his father.

"I am sorry, Ben. Here," Darcy picked him up and placed him at the starting point, marked by their jackets and coats. "Alright, Bingley, get your daughter."

"What? My little girl is employed in the accomplishments of drawing at present. Do you honestly expect me to disturb her whilst she is involved in the earnest improvement of her skills?"

Jane scoffed at this. "Nonsense, she will have plenty of time to practise sketching when she is too old to be running about, which is to say, never. Do not make me say that you are afraid your own daughter will beat you!"

"Very well." Bingley called on Christiana, who excitedly toddled over and joined them. "Right. Bennet, Christiana, the first to reach Darcy's cashmere coat –"

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! Your coat!" Darcy could only feign regret at Lizzy's reprimand, and her cheeky smile told him she had scolded him for Bennet's sake.

Bingley continued, "the first to reach Darcy's very replaceable coat, wins." Bennet yelled 'okay', and they were off. Unfortunately, Bingley's own expensive coat was placed in just the right position that it caught the feet of both older men, and Bennet, in a stage of his life where he supposed his father to always do rightly, also fell. Consequently, Christiana triumphed.

Jane, Lizzy and Georgiana could neither stop themselves laughing, nor console their pride-wounded husbands. "Oh, that was very well done! My niece can barely run and she beat both her older cousin and two grown men!" Lizzy was ecstatic; Christiana was very much like her Aunt and she could see her spirited character causing several tension-filled moments for her dear brother and sister.

For relief from the pain of too much laughter, Lizzy turned for her tea, but instead came upon a letter from Mrs Bennet, which would have immediately caused the cessation of all hilarity, but was slightly too heavy and she risked ruining the entire afternoon by revealing its contents. So, she waited until she was abed with her husband and her son before relating news which, though necessary, must have had a bitter taste to it.

"This is incredible, Lizzy! When Bennet was born we _swore_ not to have so much company over again, and here you are barely showing and your mother _and _father _and _sisters are on their way to Pemberley!" Darcy paced incessantly up and down their bed chamber, almost seething with rage, whiles Lizzy sighed hopelessly in bed, with Bennet curled up against her. "Our previous visit to Longbourn would have told me that I need not worry about this anymore. Honestly, we had just begun to be used to living alone at Pemberley, and now I shall have to invite my Aunt and Uncle and cousins-"

"Well I am very sorry that having another child is going to be so detrimental to your good health, Fitzwilliam." He stopped, realising only too late that he had gone too far, and now she was up and out of bed. The hurt was evident on her face. "What kind of attitude is this you are displaying to Bennet about his grandparents? Do _not _ever think you may speak about my parents in that way. In a few months, we shall be parents to two children, and Bennet is not even at lessons yet." She grabbed her dressing gown. Darcy looked at his son, who was confused and upset at seeing his mother in such a state. "You have _no _idea! I _need _my parents and you most certainly will not invite the Fitzwilliams or the Leightons or anyone else to this house or I swear I will have this child in Hertfordshire."

"Lizzy-"

"No! Why must you insist on acting this way? My mother and father have been nothing but wonderful for us since Bennet was born and now two of their daughters are with child and they wish to be close to them. I would want to do the same if this baby is a girl." Wrapping herself in a shawl, she made to leave the room, barely able to help her tears from escaping. She was very angry with him, and he knew not to follow. "I dearly love our small party here, but they will not be so bad an addition and we shall never manage without their help."

She slammed the door and he sighed. Rubbing his eyes, he picked up his son and saw how tired he was, but thought an explanation would comfort both of them. "Ben, Mamma is very tired and very unhappy with me because I said some unfair things. She is not angry with you, do you understand?" He nodded and yawned and his head lay on Darcy's shoulder as his father took him to the nursery.

The room was cool and Darcy held his son for several moments before putting him to bed. He could not understand why he had not had the capacity to recognise what he was saying to her; he most certainly did not resent the arrival of Mr and Mrs Bennet or Kitty and Mary. Their company was pleasant for everyone, especially Bennet, and their experience was valued and appreciated by him. He attributed it to tiredness, and thought of how much he must have hurt Lizzy.

Darcy looked at Bennet, lying ungracefully in his arms and breathing through his wide open mouth. Suddenly, he remembered the time when Lizzy had reproached him for trying to teach his day old son about estate business when he was supposed to have let them both sleep. He had grown so quickly, and even now, Bennet would sit for several minutes with him and watch his father count and calculate in the study. Even the morning after she had given birth, Lizzy knew more than he did about their son; she could feed him, bathe him, amuse him, put him to sleep and clothe him. This second time around, he would have to know all of that for his son by himself and he only then realised that it was Lizzy that had taught him everything.

He gently kissed Bennet's forehead and lay him down. Tucking the coverlet around him, Darcy stepped back to admire his son's first proper bed. Bennet at first took this opportunity to steal through to their room and sleep with them, but Lizzy then had taught Darcy how to deal with that situation too, and Bennet was getting better. Darcy had also noticed that he was barely wearing cloths and Lizzy had told him it was because he was learning to use the toilet. His own son was growing before his eyes and his wife, all through his first year, during her miscarriage and now carrying their second child, she had done all of the work. He had merely been a novice student, enjoying the benefits of parenthood and assuming a little misbehaviour here or there was the low point of it all. He was thoroughly ashamed of himself.

Lizzy was curled up on a sofa in a sun-room she had decorated when she first arrived at Pemberley. It was not often used or seen by guests, and she felt it out of the way enough that if it did not look as she had wished, it would be no great disaster. In fact, she was so pleased upon its completion that she had since spent many days within its walls. So many in fact, that when she had gone to town with his sister, Darcy had attached a garden balcony to the room so that she might take the opportunity of enjoying the outdoors as well. She loved this room, and it calmed her, even when she was crying hysterically and perhaps a little irrationally.

Upon reflection she knew he had not meant what he said, but the words had still stung her, and she needed to weep. Though she would not admit it even to herself, Lizzy wanted him to be with her and to wrap his arms around her, a gesture she had so loved ever since they had been engaged.

"Lizzy." His voice penetrated through her sobs. "I am so sorry," she smiled, though it was not evident to him, "I do not know how to explain myself. Please, do not be angry with me for too long; I cannot stand to see you so."

"Come here, my love." Her affectation soothed him and he did as she bid. "Hold me." He put his arms around her, placing her legs over his so she was as close to him as possible. He had always loved to hold her this way, ever since they had been married.

Darcy kissed her head and took out his handkerchief. "Here, wipe your tears." She did so, and he paused to let her collect herself before he began. "I know how much your parent's experience will be and has been of value to us. You know they are always welcome, Lizzy."

"Yes." He was relieved. "William, Bennet is my pride and joy and I cannot put into words how much I love him. But he has not been easy. I am _so _tired, and when we were in Scotland it was hard because he had been my sole focus for so long that I did not know what to do with myself." She smiled when she saw his hand on her stomach, which was round with the baby, and she kissed his hand. "I am going to need you to take care of Bennet for me. I do not want him to feel excluded by the baby, and I know that if you at least are there then he will feel part of our family."

"I will work harder for you, Lizzy. I love you."

"I love you, too." Darcy leaned down and closed her lips with his. They kissed softly, not wanting or requiring more words to express what they felt. Darcy soon carried her to bed and only fell asleep when he felt her to be deeply taken by exhaustion, and after hearing her whisper his name in her sleep. Then he knew her to have forgiven him, and he dozed off, happily.

_**Saturday 26**__**th**__** October 1816**_

_**2.10pm**_

The Harvest time of every year was always a time for celebration; no matter what quarrels were in motion, or tensions in the community, all would come to Pemberley on an afternoon, to rejoice in the plentiful harvests reaped that autumn.

Elizabeth was particularly enjoying the visitation of the tenants of their estate as she always had, and was very happy in the knowledge that they were contented with their situations. They, and each family was very vocal on this point at least, were thrilled to find the Mistress touring the grounds with Bennet.

"Dear Mrs Darcy, he is such a vision of our Master! Very handsome, and clever, I think. I was only saying just now to my daughters that he shall be the handsomest little man since his father!"

Lizzy smiled at the woman; she was the matriarch of the family she had visited first upon her arrival at Pemberley and had such an amount of conversation as to render Elizabeth's part in it entirely unnecessary. "Thank you Mrs Morton, what do you say to such excellent compliments, my son?"

"Tank oo, Mishy Momo." Bennet babbled, inducing an adorable smile in the lady.

"Very good, little Mister Darcy." Mrs Morton smiled affectionately at him and leaned down. "And you have grown very fast; I remember your father being just as tall at your age. Madam, I must congratulate you. He is a fine young man." Lizzy thanked the woman profusely and asked her how she was enjoying the season's food and was given a pleasant reply. "You must be very pleased with how well it has been received. This must be a very happy time for you; first your family extensions," she nodded to Bennet, who was now playing with a stray ribbon, "and now your condition-"

"I beg your pardon? My condition?" Lizzy was taken aback; they had told no-one because of her fear of another miscarriage. Yet, Lizzy had noticed it was hard to conceal her growing state and thought she was not quite as uncomfortable at this point with Ben. "I . . . I do not –"

"Elizabeth," Darcy's voice had never been so sweet to her and she turned to him with a grateful smile, "Mrs Morton!" He said with a voice full of surprise. "I am glad to see you. My dear, might I request you bring Bennet to the nursery? His grandmother insists on a nap."

Elizabeth smiled thankfully and picked up her son, who was, admittedly, very drowsy. "I certainly shall. Good day, Mrs Morton." They lady curtsied and walked away with a look in her eyes that unsettled Elizabeth. "William, I think she knows. What shall we do?"

"Nothing. We can do only nothing." She looked panicked and begged for a more considerate reply. "Lizzy, you cannot deny you have turned heads today, and it is not only your beauty that is the cause of such attention." She smiled at his compliment and sighed, having resolved that she had no control over those realisations on the parts of her neighbours.

"Mamma, here is your grandson."

"Ah! There he is! Now Ben, before you go to sleep, come and help your grandfather find some sweets, hmm?" Mrs Bennet took his hand and led him to a briar patch where Christiana and Mr Bennet were digging for some unknown treasures.

Lizzy sighed. "Mamma, do you not think it insensible to give them sugar before a nap? They shall never rest!" Mrs Bennet dismissed her daughter and Lizzy made to follow her, when Darcy took her arm and led her to the Garden rooms. "William . . . we cannot be absent for-"

She was quietened by his kiss. "Let us enjoy a few moments of silence, hmm?" He gestured to Bennet. "Look at them. Perhaps you were right about their visits." As he said this, Mr Bennet tried to reason with his grandson about the amount of sweets he was consuming. Having failed to do so, he took them away and the toddler fell into a fit of rage. Lizzy and Darcy watched as Mr and Mrs Bennet, with their years of knowledge in this field, ignored their grandson. Both parents supposed they should go outside, but the peace of the room prevented them. "Yes, I am convinced. Your parents can never leave."

Lizzy chuckled and, seating herself, she assumed now was as good a time as any to tell her husband about his sister's first romance. She had secured permission from Georgiana the evening before and at the girl's request, she would make the first step toward an introduction. "William, come. I have something to tell you."

He laughed, but there was an air of confusion in his voice. "Such a statement always fills me with a boyish excitement, but I am already aware you are with child, so what can this mean?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Lizzy's face, one which she always wore when she had a piece of news to relate which she knew would shock her husband. "My dear, I know that you trust me and you must remember this when I tell you what I am about to tell you." Darcy was worried and of this he informed her. "Do not be, just bear in mind that your _overprotective _nature is the reason why this news does not come from Georgiana's lips."

"Georgiana? What news can you have of her?"

Lizzy smiled; she was excited to finally be in a position to tell him. "Your sister is a grown woman, with aspirations for her own life that have grown beyond these walls, as much as she holds them dear and always will. Though she is most certainly not of an age to consider leaving us, and she is aware of this, Georgiana has had the good fortune to enter into a friendship with Miss Carter of Charlecote Park."

Darcy seemed pleased by this. "But this is not of any great import. She has many important friends from equally fine families."

"I am glad to hear you speak of the Carters as a fine family, as it is with quite another member of that family whose relationship has become dear to her." Lizzy paused, waiting to respond to anything he might have to say, but he was silent and it became evident to her that she would be forced to tell all before he would say anything else. She dared not imagine the wild reaches to which his imagination was now taking him. "Mr Carter, the friend's elder brother, met Miss Darcy at Beningbrough when we were in Scotland. They were the guests of my brother and sister and since that week, Georgiana and Mr Joseph Carter have retained a steady connection."

"Goodness." Darcy leaned back. He seemed not in the least angry or annoyed that he had not been told. "I suppose you must have felt me to be upset at your not informing me of this before. But I am not, I confess. One of my great comforts in your good friendship with my sister was that you would prove a trustworthy confidante when it came to such matters." Lizzy smiled, and kissed his hand, holding it carefully and examining his response. "Be assured, dear Lizzy, I am glad of its being a family such as the Carters."

Lizzy was not at all reassured. He may not have been angry, but he was uneasy. "You are not being truthful with me. That is decidedly unfair after I have been so honest with a business that is not even my own."

"I am upset." He sighed, and she perceived to her great surprise that he was close to tears. "My sister, she is only a child. I am not ready for her to leave, Lizzy. I am not ready. I did not know she had so outgrown us."

"No, no indeed!" Lizzy drew his close and whispered to him. "She is not anxious to leave by any means. Georgiana has intimated to me that she is afraid of his wanting to take her from here, but that she is prepared to make him wait." She felt him laugh, and knew it was not fair to induce in him a state of denial. "My dear, she is a grown woman, a very intelligent woman who is capable of making her own decisions in this area. She does not leave now, but when she does, I encourage you to be prepared. Most likely, by the time she does go away this house will be filled with little children who shall be so loud and uncontrollable that we shall be glad of the extra space!"

Darcy laughed and they parted for a moment while Mrs Bennet carted her grandchildren through the rooms to the nursery upstairs. Elizabeth and Darcy were astounded at her ability to persuade two very excited infants to be calmly carried to their beds whilst there were hundreds of people outside, but the fact that she had raised five daughters almost by her own hand reminded them that by her this small task was not considered arduous. "My dear, you are invaluable to me."

Lizzy linked her hands behind his neck and felt his hands on the small of her back, pulling her closer into his embrace. "Mmm . . . I think you should kiss me now."

"Indeed? And why should I comply with such a desire?"

She ran her fingers through his hair. "For several reasons, which I could detail, or would you not rather kiss me?" Darcy replied that he would very much rather kiss her and he did so, though unfortunately only in a manner suitable for the public situation in which they found themselves. Georgiana watched with gladness; the wink from Elizabeth calmed her anxieties and she waltzed off in the direction of her sisters.

_**Wednesday 4**__**th**__** December 1816**_

_**5.17am**_

As much as Elizabeth had been thrilled at the sensation of the movements of her first child at five months, she was not at all enamoured of the fact that at seven months, she had been able to feel this child moving since the fourth. Not only had she had to put up with it for longer, but this baby seemed much more animated, especially when she was trying to sleep. She had her own wild theory as to the violence of the movements, but knew it was most likely only another trial of second motherhood and one she was very willing to tolerate. Moreover, Jane was now due to give birth and she had complained of a similar trouble, but was reminded time and again that the increased awareness was a result of her having carried before. Despite the problems, the idea that she held the life of her child inside her own body gave her shivers, and knowing the indescribable feeling of holding her son in her arms, she anticipated with joy the moment when she would meet their second child.

Her mother, so thrilled with their conception of a son, was convinced that this would be a second boy and Darcy had been very curious as to Elizabeth's thoughts on the sex of the baby, but she had no views on that matter; it had come to her so naturally the first time that she had not had to think at all. Now, she wondered why it was the movements that so fascinated her and not the sex and concluded that it might possibly be because she was kept wide awake by them in the early hours of the morning.

"Elizabeth, you should not be awake at such an hour as this if we are about to become parents to another child. You shall need your sleep." Lizzy looked at her husband; hair dishevelled and tired eyes. She asked how it was possible that he could make such a clever observation when he was so tired and that he might pray that such a gift with words is passed onto his very active child. "You should not keep your mother awake, my child. It is very unkind of you." He said, speaking into her swollen stomach. "You might at least explain to me why you are in the drawing room at this time?"

Lizzy felt a pang of guilt but did not regret leaving him to sleep; one of them at least should be well-rested. "I am sorry, but I could not sit still or sleep. I thought a walk would tire me." He was not bothered by her sneaking off, only that he had wondered where she had gone, so that he might find her. Upon reaching the doors to the drawing room, low voices could be heard, and Darcy immediately moved Lizzy behind him and motioned for her to keep silent. Pushing the door gently and almost as though it was a natural movement, he glanced cautiously into the room. His caution, however, was unwarranted.

"Mr Darcy, what on earth do you do here? Surely you have not left my daughter alone?" Sighing at the sight of Mrs Bennet and stepping aside to let his wife in, Darcy replied that neither one of them could sleep. "Strange indeed, for I find I am awake earlier now that I have I only to daughters at home. But Lizzy, you often woke at this hour to walk when you were at Longbourn."

"But this morning it was not my decision to wake early; the baby is kicking somewhat ferociously. I cannot find rest, Mamma." Overcome by her frustration, Lizzy's voice took on a childish tone and one that had only ever used when she was ill as a young girl when her mother would nurse her. "I do not understand, Mamma. Bennet sometimes kept me awake, but it was my own fascination with him that was the cause and it was _never _to this degree." Darcy had listened for many months to her sleeping troubles, but had quite obviously missed what the movements had told his wife.

"Miss Lizzy, you are not a ridiculous person and you never have been." Lizzy and Darcy both felt affection for Mrs Bennet whenever she called her daughter Miss Lizzy. She seemed to do so regardless of her married state. "You are very intelligent, something which I think your husband has recognised in you," Lizzy turned to look at him and he kissed her cheek, "I think you have your own theories."

Darcy rolled his eyes at her assumption that there was some special reason to the movements. "Mrs Bennet, I believe you may be making more of this than is necessary. Could Lizzy not just be more aware, or could the baby not just be moving more actively this time."

"Very simplistic theories for a man such as you, Mr Darcy."

"Mamma!" Lizzy glared at her mother's unwanted tone and reminded her that both of his suggestions were very good possibilities.

Darcy had not heard Mrs Bennet and only watched his wife. He touched her shoulder and asked: "But, you have other theories?"

Darcy's expression was one of surprise, and she felt almost as though she was betraying his confidence by admitting that she did. "You will not make me feel bad, William." He denied any intention of doing so and she continued. "I am much, much bigger than I was with Bennet, and it is not just a case of my body being used to childbearing now, because Jane is to give birth soon and she is not as large as me-"

Darcy stopped her, sensing an undertone of self-consciousness to her 'theory'. "Lizzy, you know perfectly well that you are the most beautiful women in the world. You are not at all to remain under the impression that you are larger than you have ever been."

Lizzy replied that this was not what she meant. "I know how well you admire my figure whether or not I am carrying your child." She said this quietly, for his ear only, and he blushed profusely when he saw Mrs Bennet straining to hear her daughter. "I mean that the baby is either very big or . . ." Darcy did not at all like the knowing look being exchanged by mother and daughter; he felt exceptionally left out and began to feel nervous at the prospect of discovering the other option. "It may be that I am carrying twins."

"Twins? Can you be serious? Lizzy, this sounds like wishful thinking, my dear."

Lizzy laughed mockingly. "I most assuredly can say that it is not. You think I _want_ or intended to have two newborn babies to care for at once? William, I am not so stupid. I am only taking your own advice."

"_My _advice? When did I encourage you to think such a thing?" Lizzy begged him to sit down and reminded him of his assurance to her when she miscarried that God shall reward them twice over. Darcy was astounded. "Yes, but Lizzy . . ." he hesitated and she raised her eyebrows in expectation of another meaning behind his words.

"William, you told me that God did not think it the right time for us to have another baby. I think that perhaps he is giving us that child again and another."

Darcy stood and paced. Twins would certainly be a wonderful surprise, and his concern did not rise from a fear of unwanted children. Rather, it was that it was _not _a surprise. Lizzy was assuming that the child they had lost would come back to them and he was worried about her should it turn out that they had only one baby. Seeing that he would need to talk to his wife, he turned to Mrs Bennet. "Madam, may I beg some time alone with my wife?"

Lizzy looked cross with him, and asked why he made such a request, but Mrs Bennet knew herself why she had been asked to leave. She certainly would not have encouraged her daughter's assumption because she knew how damaging it could be if she did not get what she wanted. "Very well, I shall see you at breakfast, my child." She kissed Lizzy on the forehead and softly closed the door behind her.

Once she had left, it seemed as though she had lost her ability to hear. The silence almost frightened Lizzy; she never liked it when he paced in such a way and she refused to listen to his denial of her belief. At length, he sighed and leaned against the mantelpiece. Looking at her with an expression that told of his incredulity, he spoke: "Elizabeth, you cannot allow yourself to believe this. It would make more sense if you thought that the baby was the one that He took from us, but to think we have that child _plus_-"

"What on earth is so unbelievable about this? Why may it not be considered a possibility?"

Darcy was shocked. "You will not even listen to me, Lizzy. You will not hear me out. That is not like you." He saw how she furiously wiped away angry tears. "Lizzy, come and sit with me." She did, though he had to move her himself. "Tell me then." She looked confusedly at him. "Tell me what you think. You know that I trust you."

"Yes, but you think I am in an emotionally unbalanced state and anything I say you will dismiss out of hand."

"Do you think I respect you so little? Mothering has never unhinged you in such a way as to prevent you from being as perceptive and witty as you have been since the moment I met you." He kissed her forehead and begged her tell him once again.

"I know that you think I want twins because I think that one is the child that I lost." Darcy was anxious to remind her that she had not lost the baby, but keeping quiet, he knew that he was not to interrupt her. "That is not the case, although it is a good explanation and one that I would only apply if I did give birth to two babies. You cannot deny that my abdomen has grown to almost double the size that it was when Bennet was born. I have had to have an entirely new wardrobe commissioned and it is a waste of money because I shall never wear them again." Lizzy smiled and stroked the baby. "Fitzwilliam, I do genuinely think it possible."

He nodded. "Alright, I shall call Dr Howards and Mrs Ian-Jones. We shall need to see them soon enough in any case and their opinion is very important in this situation." Lizzy thanked him, declared herself tired and made to leave the room. "Ah, I am not finished yet, my dear, I have something to ask of you in return."

"Indeed? I am listening."

Darcy went to her and took her hands. "Please do not yet convince yourself of twins, Lizzy. Please. If we have one child, it will be such a blessing, as is Bennet. I am worried that you might persuade yourself that you can only be happy if we have twins."

Lizzy smiled understandingly and assured him that she was only trying to find an explanation as to why she was carrying more. She stepped closer to him and in each others' arms, both man and wife learned where to take comfort.


	10. Frustration

_**Author's Note: **__I own nothing of Jane Austen's characters or settings etc. Please remember that there are links to the houses of the secondary characters in this Fanfiction just to aid you visually._

_Please enjoy this one – only one more after this cause It feels like I've lost it a bit; at the start there was always a theme to each chapter and I don't think there is anymore. Plus I want to weave in more of Lady Catherine/Hurst/London/Fitzwilliam families and I think that might take a while. Bear in mind I have NOT given this up at all and I will be writing other P&P stories in the meantime. _

_I welcome all comments however trivial you think they might be. Enjoy! xxx_

_**Frustration **_

_**Turned and Tossed and Stretched**_

_**Wednesday 25**__**th**__** December 1816**_

_**7pm**_

Whatever company was kept in whichever house, one could always be sure that at Christmas, pleasure and happiness were secured. When the company included one's sisters and brothers, mothers and fathers and sons and daughters, such pleasures was increased tenfold. At Beningbrough, therefore, the duty of hosting took on a much more agreeable feature for Mr and Mrs Bingley, when it should have been much more difficult due to the delay in the arrival of the Bingley's second child and the consequent discomfort this provided for the Lady.

However, her guests were her family who did not allow her to stand on any ceremony with them, and in fact, with their small party the festivities were some of the best they had experienced for some time. In the dining room of that great house, as well as the host family and their daughter, were Mr and Mrs Darcy, Master Darcy and Miss Darcy, Mr and Mrs Bennet and their two remaining daughters, Kitty and Mary. Each took delight in observing how festive the house looked; windows each held several candles and wreaths, holly and ivy was hung from many mantelpieces and Christmas garlands were draped beautifully all over the house.

The young children were delighted at being allowed to stay up so late, though Christiana was not as aware of this as her cousin. Bennet was determined not to miss a moment and he watched everyone with as keen an eye as Lizzy had ever seen in an infant. They sat in their chairs, Bennet's belt now as loose as possible due to his age, and nibbled on the food their mothers would cut for them.

The mahogany table was filled with every culinary Christmas delight one might ever have imagined. The jams, jellies, sauces, roasts, marinades, vegetables, salads, dressings and stews were laid out for dinner and the only addition was the turkey, the anticipation of which was voiced by every guest.

The fish course was served; a small dish to whet the appetite, and Georgiana was reminded of Christmases past. "Jane, I believe the last time we had Christmas dinner by your own hand was when we travelled to Netherfield." Georgiana lifted her napkin and placed it on her lap. "And as I recall, there was a little furore over Elizabeth's condition at the time." Her voice grew quiet as she alluded to the sensitive, though partially amusing tale.

Lizzy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Really, to _still_ be mentioning now, Georgiana, it was not such an occasion as you make it sound." Darcy laughed into his wine and was forced to cough violently. "Excuse me, Mr Darcy. I do believe _I _was perfectly alright, and it was in an effort to tiptoe around my husband's feelings that caused everyone else to think it such a tension on us."

Darcy sliced a portion of his fish and shook his head at her. "Yes, well you certainly would not be travelling to Netherfield _now_." Elizabeth replied haughtily that she did not wish to go anywhere that he was not and kissed his cheek.

"Perhaps Lizzy is right. Perhaps it is all to do with your perception." Jane nodded in support of her sister. "I certainly had to fight to come downstairs this evening." She made a subtle gesture to her husband who also sighed.

"Jane, I was concerned with your safety."

Mrs Bingley kept her eyes lowered, taking some sauce onto her plate. "Yes, well. Let us all hope this baby is a boy, lest the house should be full of women over whom Charles is superbly overprotective."

The guests chuckled when they turned to see Mr Bingley fixing his daughter's position in her chair. They knew full well that this was the truth, though they jested. "Nonsense," Mrs Bennet chimed in, pouring her husband a coffee, "Longbourn was full of women for many years and your father was not the least bit protective of you."

Mr Bennet feigned insult and said in a sarcastic tone: "Oh, you flatter me, my dear. I am so glad that my fathering has had so little of an effect on my children." Both Lizzy and Jane vehemently protested at their mother's words, defending Mr Bennet and saying that though he may not have been all around them all the time, he made sure they knew themselves well enough.

"I remember one evening Papa," said Lizzy, addressing her family, "when Charles and Fitzwilliam had only just arrived and we had met them at the Meryton Assembly Rooms. Mama was highly vexed by Mr Darcy having slighted me, and you yourself were none too pleased. So you see, Mama, our father was a very great one."

Mr Bennet smiled appreciatively. "If only I could have imparted similar teachings to your youngest sister. How is Lydia?"

The party looked to Kitty, as she had been the chief recipient of Lydia's letters ever since she had been married, though when Jane and Lizzy became betrothed, a fair share had been passed to them, but the lady said nothing had been sent to her for a month. A highly unusual situation in itself, it would have been less so if Elizabeth had not received a letter only this morning in her stocking from Mrs Wickham with some rather startling news. "As a matter of fact," Lizzy said quietly, producing the letter, "I have had a letter from her."

"Well, Lizzy," piped up Mr Bennet, "do not stand on ceremony here, unless there is something rather important within it, which I doubt, knowing Lydia it will all be arbitrary society news." This was said in amusement, but when Lizzy did not laugh and the silence was soon observed, Mr Bennet asked whether there was any earnest news.

Darcy leaned over and placed his hand over hers, "Lizzy?"

The Lady shook off his concern. "It is not bad, certainly not. It is very, very good. Only the fact that she has not told us before that makes it a surprising piece." She folded it out, and flipped through many pages to the passage of import. "Here, you see, she does write on many insignificant matters, but eventually speaks of her children-"

"Oh!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. "How are the young things? I must say they have grown to quite some size. When I last-"

"Mama," Mrs Bennet remembered herself and allowed her second-eldest to speak, "she does write about her boys, who apparently have grown very well as you say, Mama. She speaks of your visit, Madam, and then says 'since I have observed my mother dealing so well with all three of my troublesome soldiers, I decided I must thank her in some way. The choice of what to do in her honour was decided for me when my daughter was born; I named her Fanny.'"

One could almost feel the audible hush that reverberated around the table. It had not been known that Mrs Wickham had had more children or even that she was with child. Lizzy saw her father's face cloud over, and she was immensely disappointed in herself for not retaining the letter for his eyes later.

Jane felt that she must break the quiet that seemed to hang on them all. As a woman who had many experiences with a family who could be embarrassing, Jane knew that whatever was said next would determine the predominant mood for the rest of the evening. "I think that is wonderful news. We Bennet girls seem to have an affinity for bearing children at the same time."

Lizzy smiled in relief and reminded herself to thank her sister. "Indeed, Jane is quite right. This is an honour for you, Mama. Perhaps later you might like to put in a few words in my reply?" Mrs Bennet said that she would, but Lizzy felt her mother was not as happy as she always seemed upon hearing of her favourite daughter.

Feeling as though they were in danger of falling into an oppressive silence yet again, Darcy said: "Perhaps we should raise a glass to her then," he did so, and the company followed suit, Ben picking up his wooden cup too, "to Lydia, her daughter Fanny and her sons. May they have a wonderful Christmas."

The hope was repeated around the table. "Thank you, William." Lizzy smiled admiringly at her husband and then turned to her son who was asking for more of her fish.

Darcy watched as Lizzy spoke to Bennet, carefully moving food from her plate to his and teaching him how to eat properly. He saw Mr Bennet help his granddaughter drink without spilling her water and while he knew himself to be grateful for their presence, he felt very jealous. Jealous of the fact that his wife could call out 'Mama' and have an answer and jealous that he could not see his parents and their delight in taking care of their grandchildren. Darcy missed his parents; he knew they would have been overbearing with Bennet and sometimes disruptive, but he was sad that they could not have seen what he had become.

The gentleman's musings were interrupted when the servants returned to remove the finished dish. Such an action only meant that the Turkey was about to be brought in, and Bennet, having been told what would happen that evening, began to bang his fork repeatedly on the table.

"Tuck-ay! Tuck-ay! Tuck-ay!"

"Bennet, Bennet!" Lizzy held his hand down with her palm and Bennet spoke more quietly, until his mother's words and his father's warning look silenced him altogether. "Thank you."

Jane smiled at her nephew's wild nature and thought of how much he reminded her of Lizzy. "Now I did want to mention to you all an idea Lizzy and I had about the christenings."

"Indeed? I did not think much planning would now be required, you both can organise that day very well."

"It is not to do with planning Mama," Lizzy said calmly, "we were only thinking that since we shall likely have our children at the same time we might hold the event at home, on one day."

Bingley nodded, but was not convinced this was a pressing matter. "It need not be decided now, though it is a good consideration. The church ceremony is important to me."

"Oh yes, quite." Lizzy replied, hoping to dissipate feelings of his which she perceived arose from his being excluded from this decision. "It is only that with a ceremony at home we may invite family and so we need not worry about being entirely presentable for society and we thought it would be more easily organised."

Bingley looked thoughtful, but Darcy considered his point a fair one; the suggestion was just that and he knew essentially that he and Lizzy would decide for their baby and Bingley and Jane would do the same for their child. "Well, whatever happens to occur, perhaps we should invite some friends from London we have not seen in some time." Lizzy nodded in agreement, and some names of import ran through her mind. "You might consider . . . the Carters at Charlecote?"

Lizzy heard out of the corner of her ears, Georgiana dropping her cutlery in surprise and the gentle clinking as she tried to recover. "Certainly, they have always been good company." Elizabeth and Georgiana knew that Kitty had taken over conversation about Miss Carter's accomplishments and her efforts to pass them on to her when they were at Beningbrough, but all the former knew was that the latter smiled at her brother with a gratitude that Elizabeth had once seen in him, too.

Jane then saw the butler standing proudly at the doors flanked by two other young men carrying tall candles. His entrance stopped all conversation, and in his hands was a perfectly roasted bird which glistened tantalisingly in the soft candlelight and rested on a silver platter, surrounded by roasted seasonings. The men walked slowly towards the table and were followed closely by the gazes of the diners. Upon reaching the head, the eldest man placed in front of Mr Bingley, handed him the carving knife and was asked to leave. The younger men placed their candles on the table on either side of the bird and followed the butler.

"Bingley, it is a fine bird!" Darcy exclaimed; he loved a good roast. The gentleman thanked him and began to carve the bird that would so perfectly continue their Christmas Day.

_**Monday 30**__**th**__** December 1816**_

_**6.15pm**_

Though Lizzy herself looked just as ready to give birth as her sister, according to the final words of their trusted midwife Mrs Ian-Jones she was still only seven months gone, and so was not in any danger at that time. Darcy had looked warily at his wife at this declaration from the woman, frightened of seeing a knowing expression on Lizzy's face that would tell him she was in fact in some danger. But her face had been full of understanding and in accordance with the midwife and so Darcy's spirit was settled. Consequently, it was thought quite respectable to send Miss Christiana Bingley to her Aunt and Uncle Darcy's house whilst her own mother was in her confinement.

"Respectable it may have been," Lizzy thought whilst she furiously tried to embroider a trim on an infant gown whose sleeve was much smaller than she was used to, "but no-one seems to have taken into consideration that I now have two infants to care for whilst I carry my own." She threw down the gown in frustration; she had not attempted embroidery with Bennet because she knew that her annoyance with the task would drive her to distraction, but this was one of those rare moments in which she found herself without a wailing babe or a fussing niece or an incessant backache. So, she had taken up embroidering new shifts for her babies, but was careful to conceal from her husband that she had sewn two gowns.

Inevitably, frustration caught up with her, but she decided not to push her sanity further by continuing and peered over her swollen belly at her son and her niece. Bennet was stacking coloured wooden blocks and knocking them down with a gleeful squeal whilst his cousin banged on rattles and tore scrap paper much to her delight. It was not quiet or serene by any feat of the imagination, but it was wonderful for Lizzy to sit in her heavenly Nursery and think of the days when she thought such fine things would never be daily used by her.

She loved to watch Darcy arranging and rearranging her pin money and her account for the children. When she had first told him she was carrying their son, he had slapped her accounts with more money and she had been furious. Originally she had intended to storm his office and demand why he thought that was the manner in which to gift her for bearing a child, but marriage to Darcy had taught her that he was not so superficial.

The money was not just for her amusement as most women would have assumed, but much of it was for the room in which she now sat, and since then he had added more and more to her account. With each addition, she put finances away to fund her children as they grew because she knew that when they were young and unaware you could afford to give them as much or as little as you wanted. But their adolescence would prove the fashionable years, even for their son, who would strive to impress every young lady he met, and even though she knew there was not a single one who would be good enough for Bennet, Lizzy at least wanted their eyes to be drawn to him in yearning.

She laughed at this thought and wondered if Lady Darcy watched her from heaven and thought she did not deserve Darcy. Lizzy recalled her husband's answer when she had put the question to him; he had said that she dearly would have loved her daughter-in-law when she saw how much her son adored her.

Her laugh caught Bennet's attention. "Mamma? Baby here?"

He had begun to ask her that question every time he saw her now that she had grown so large. Lizzy into his excited little eyes and saw his father. "No, no, my son, they are not yet come." As she watched his face brighten with happiness, she realised she had misspoken, and she listened in horror as he asked her again who _they _were. "Mamma said a wrong word; I meant 'it is not yet come', alright?" But Bennet was unconvinced and she cursed that he was intelligent enough to decipher such things. As he shouted and shouted about two babies she grew more frightened that Darcy would hear him and a headache developed. "Bennet! You will not speak another word!"

He stopped and looked at her with a none-too-pleased pout on his face. He stomped over to her and crossed his arms. She glared at him, but, to her horror, he spoke again. "No"

"I beg your pardon?" He repeated his answer with a defiance she had not expected in one so young. Though she knew he could be petulant, this did not seem like a childish tantrum; he was defying her in a battle of wills and by his stubborn expression she could tell he thought he'd win. Lizzy had, however, seen the same look in his father's eyes when he had first proposed to her and many times since and she knew exactly how to deal with a Darcy man. "I am your mother and however much you dislike it, you must do as I say. Now you can either play quietly here or I shall call the Nurse and you shall go to bed now."

Bennet seemed to deliberate for a moment. "No." She warned him again but all he did was stamp his foot and repeat 'no' over and over again until Christiana began to imitate him. A dull pounding headache developed and her back ached and she was irritated that she seemed to have adopted the Darcy stubbornness because she had been so convinced she could curb his behaviour.

"Ben, please stop!" She put her hand out to prevent him from moving too far from her that she could not chase him, but he only shouted louder at her. Lizzy groaned and fell back into her chair. Slowly, the posture of the seating began to soothe her and she closed her eyes in relief, desperately trying to block out her son if she could not shut him up.

Unfortunately, that was the moment that some doomed soul decided to burst open the Nursery and she suddenly got a glimpse of what life would be like when the new baby arrived. "Where's my Godson?"

"Unky Rishard!"

Though his mother was grateful that he had now forgotten their argument, she knew it would come up again and that this was not a battle to let go unnoticed. She pulled herself up and waddled to Richard Fitzwilliam, who was hoisting his Godson up and down like a swing. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Richard, will you put him down for a moment, please?"

He watched her expression and placed Ben on the floor to face her. "Oh Ben, your mother does not look happy, what have you done to anger such a beautiful woman?"

Lizzy threw him a sarcastic smile in appreciation of his comment and peered down at her scowling son. "I gave you a warning and you did not heed me, Ben. Now you must go to bed." She went to ring for the Nurse and Bennet collapsed into a wild tantrum. Lizzy turned to watch him with great relief; she much preferred this screaming behaviour to a battle of wills because it frightened her less.

Richard looked from Bennet to his mother a few times, wondering what he should do, but he concluded that child-rearing was not his employ and if she was ignoring him then so should he. "How do you fare, Mrs Darcy? I hear your sister is soon to be delivered of her own child?"

Lizzy nodded as she directed the Nurse to her son. "Indeed she is." Lizzy went to Christiana and stroked her hair gently. The little girl watched her cousin being taken out with a curious fascination. "This is her daughter, Christiana Bingley, over whom Darcy and I have charge until her mother is well enough to take her back . . . or I go into confinement, whichever happens first."

He laughed. "I am glad to hear it. I am pleased to meet you Miss Bingley." Christiana giggled and handed him a rattle, initiating him into her make-believe. "Why have you not begun your own then? You certainly do not look well enough to be wandering around now." Lizzy explained to him the opinion of her midwife and doctor, but he was very sceptical. "My dear Mrs Darcy, my own wife Victoria had her twins only a few years ago now and they run in the family. She was about your size when she gave birth and so I would take your doctor and your midwife's opinion with a pinch of salt." She raised her eyebrow, surprised that he had mentioned twins. "It is a possibility, and I doubt either of your experts will have been present at the delivery of twins before."

Lizzy thought over his words but was too scared to admit that she had not heard of Mrs Ian-Jones or Dr Howards having previously attended multiple births. The truth of it terrified her. "I shall take this child as it comes. Richard, you cannot scare me."

"I intend no such thing!" He feigned insult and made her laugh. "Now, may I see my Godson downstairs, he has not been so very bed has he?"

Lizzy fervently shook her head. "Indeed you cannot. He must know that he shall be punished when he disobeys me and he shall stay in bed until tomorrow morning. It is not so early now." She went to Christiana and picked her up, unbuttoning her gown as she did so. "They are to go to bed soon."

"Really, Richard. It is one thing when you disrupt your own children's routines at home, but to seek out such problems in your cousins' house is inexcusable." Lizzy turned to see the very welcome figure of Victoria, with whom she had not been acquainted for some time, standing next to her husband. She gratefully assumed they had not brought the children and wondered how many arguments that had caused.

"You are both very welcome," Lizzy said, smiling as she pinned Christiana's clean cloth and pulled a gown over her head, "but Richard I think my husband is in the library and you shall have more amusements suited to you there." He thanked her and bounded down to that room, leaving Lizzy with a woman with whom she had wanted an audience for some time. "I want to ask you something."

The lady waited expectantly with a perceptive look on her face. "I thought as much to look at you. You do not look seven months, Elizabeth."

"Twins," she said simply, and quietly, "I think twins." Victoria nodded and took Christiana from her when Lizzy struggled to place her in her crib. "I do not know what you think, but I want your advice. You have twins."

"Yes, and they are wonderful. Very close." The lady sat down opposite the crib and dropped her voice so as not to disturb the baby. "It was such a surprise for Richard. I know Darcy is worried about you not delivering twins, but at least his worry stems from care for you."

"Richard cares for you, does he not? I am sure of it!"

She scoffed. "Of course, but do not be so naïve. You may have married for love, my dear, but not many other young ladies do. I did not," Lizzy knew this to be true, and she thanked God that she had been so fortunate as to find her husband. She wondered if either Victoria or Richard had ever been in love with someone. "It is not bad; I certainly did not ever seek love, really only in my girlhood. I have a wonderful husband who cares for me and my children. Love grows, Lizzy, do not give a pitied look to me as I do not care for it. I am perfectly happy." Suddenly, Lizzy had a great desire to see Charlotte Collins. "When I tried to speak of twins, I was dismissed as suffering from a mother's brain; one which is unreliable and apt to dream up falsehoods. Your Mr Darcy does not think that of you."

"Certainly not," Lizzy replied in his defence. "But he must have had to eat his words when you delivered two."

Victoria said that he had been shocked and was not above capitulating where he was wrong. She explained that it was not much different than delivering one baby and that she herself was not quite so drained of energy as might be expected when one had to expend so much effort so close together. "I do not think one has much time to recover in most cases, so one cannot reflect on the experience as much as one usually would."

Though Elizabeth knew she meant to refer to the painfulness of it all, she did not mention it, as it would not have been quite appropriate. "Thank you," Lizzy said earnestly, "it is nice to have someone acknowledge my guesses, even if they do turn out to be incorrect."

"Victoria?" The two women looked to the door to see Kitty leaning on the frame; evidently she had been searching for her for some time. Lizzy put her fingers to her lips and Kitty lowered her voice. "Hello, Lizzy. You look well this afternoon. There is no news from Jane at present, but I have sent some tea and food to your study as Mrs Reynolds says the papers for the baby's announcements have arrived." Her sister thanked her and made towards the door. "Victoria would you join me on the pianoforte; Georgiana and Mary have issued a challenge to me and I cannot play on my own."

Victoria looked at Lizzy and giggled. "Of course, my dear. We shall easily best them!" Kitty kissed Lizzy on the cheek, and the two ladies left to join their companions. As she stood at the door and observed the Nursery once more, the white light of the moon began to overpower the sun as it set and it looked so peaceful. Lizzy sighed happily and felt movement inside her as though the baby – or babies – wanted to remind her of something. Gently, she clicked the door shut and descended the stairs to attend to her business.

_**Friday 10**__**th**__** January 1817**_

_**2pm**_

Through the long nights of winter, Lizzy sat many times with the two babes before they were put to bed. She enjoyed the peace of watching them sleep and knew that Bennet was still adjusting to his new bed and he took comfort from her presence next to him. By January, Elizabeth was one month away from entering her own confinement, but she had not stopped growing and her swollen belly alarmed Mrs Ian-Jones when she saw her wandering about the grounds. The woman had immediately declared her to be lying-in and that was why she was now filling out the birth announcements in her room, instead of her study.

"Tea, my dear." Darcy set her cup at her right hand and took a seat opposite her. She had already taken to eating in her room by Christmas, due to the discomfort of walking up and down the stairs at night, and Darcy chose each time to join her and amuse her. "When is my Aunt to come?"

Lizzy looked up and thought for a moment. "Today, but she could arrive at any time." She stroked his hand softly when she saw the sad expression on his face. "He cannot be here any longer, and neither can his cousin. Lady Fitzwilliam shall take her, too."

"Yes, poor Jane. Poor Bingley, I cannot imagine having to wait such a long time. She has been confined for nigh on two months or more." He filed away another card and began to write a new one. Darcy loved how she looked, even if a scowl passed her face whenever anyone commented on her size. Her face was bright and the only difference he really observed was her belly, as far as he was concerned she carried the same figure as when they had met. "I am curious as to when this new baby will appear. I sincerely hope it does not continue to be tardy for the rest of its life."

Lizzy giggled, and her revelled in it. "I am sure he will not. His will inherit his parent's aptitude for kindness and he shall never intentionally offend a host by leaving too late to arrive promptly."

"Ah, but most often those who are late never _intend_ to be so." She rolled her eyes at his exaction on her choice of words and replied that the difference was that he would go out of his way to ensure punctuality. "Perhaps you are right." She reminded him that she was hardly ever wrong. "You have been referring to him as a boy for quite some time now, and yet you have not decided the sex of our own baby . . . or babies." He added the last as an afterthought, but Lizzy was grateful for the remembrance of it in any case.

"Quite, but as you know I have been overwhelmed with the thought that we shall be having twins." He sighed impatiently. "Do not give me that, William. Look at me. There is no denying the high chances that I am carrying twins."

He had to relent to her; she was right and he could not run away from the possibility. Truth be told, he was excited at the prospect. He heard a roar from Bennet and saw him hiding behind a chair. He was pretending to fight with a wooden sword Colonel Fitzwilliam had given him and apparently, the puppy was a dragon. "Lizzy, you know that I do not care what happens. I am excited to meet our new baby . . . um . . . babies."

He laughed, embarrassed. "I know, my dear." They both returned to their writing, but Lizzy stopped, and felt butterflies in her stomach as she spoke. "Girls."

He looked up as though he was not sure if she had spoken at all. "Pardon?"

She smiled nervously and blushed. "I think we shall have girls. Twin girls."

Darcy leaned back in his chair and eyed her carefully. When he had determined that she was in earnest, he said: "Well, that seems about right. Your mother certainly had a penchant for delivering girls. So it seems only right that you should have two at one time" Lizzy tried to be shocked in defence of her mother's honour, but she was amused too much by the lightness in his tone to be offended. "God never sends us more than we can handle."

At this, Lizzy could not help but roll her eyes. "Oh William, let me hear no more of your _heavenly _prophecies as they always seem to land us in some sort of an argument. You seem to cause much more trouble than you intend."

He admitted this, promising not to make such proclamations again, and they soon fell into a rhythm of sorts with their task. When filling out the card for Mr and Mrs Hurst, Lizzy remembered that she had not seen them or Miss Bingley in quite some time and she said this to her husband. "They have the baby, who is now just a little older than our son, and I imagine he keeps them busy. Caroline Bingley will not be near her brother or sister at present because she remains unmarried and does not wish to give up her society in London. Did you not tell me that she sent you a raving letter detailing her riveting courtship with some high-born gentleman?"

"Yes, but she could have been talking about you." He laughed and sighed at the same time and she knew it was because he was tired of hearing her tease him over Miss Bingley's attempts to make him jealous of her childless calendar. "I do not remember anything! My mind is much taken up trying to get out of bed, or a chair, or across the corridor, let alone keeping up with my own family." She had recalled each piece of information as he related it to her and frustration grew inside her; helplessness seemed to be the overriding feeling. Lizzy was ready to deliver and excited to be so but it seemed her babies were not ready to be delivered.

As they once again descended into quiet with only the make-believe sounds of their son to disturb them, both Darcy and Lizzy felt as though their current situation seemed as though it was to be permanent.

"LIZZY!"

The volume and violence of the sound would have frightened the family had it not been for the possibilities of the news which might follow it. Any number or things could have happened and Lizzy was grateful for whatever distraction they provided. Eventually, a red-faced and breathless Kitty burst into the room, and she ran to her sister, thrusting a thin but crumpled piece of paper towards her. She smiled. "From Mr Bingley!"

Lizzy looked quickly from her sister to her husband and her son, who had decided to join them and was sitting on his father's knee and Izzy was jumping happily at her feet. Evidently, they were all waiting for her and she unfolded the note. "'My dear brother and sister, Jane has delivered a healthy boy this afternoon, and we would like to ask your favour in naming him.' William, what on earth shall we suggest?"

Darcy smiled and stood, kissing her and holding Bennet up while he did the same. Kitty had not read the letter herself, and only knew it was sent express from Beningbrough. "Lizzy, how exciting, Ben shall have a cousin he can fish with!"

Kitty lifted her nephew from Darcy and danced him around the room. Darcy took the note and read it, his beam evidence enough of his joy. "I think Christiana perfectly fulfilled that role, Kitty." The young lady laughed and Lizzy rose, slowly, taking Darcy's pile of announcements and adding them to her own. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Well I cannot very well travel to see my sister myself, and Bingley will want to see at least one of us. He will want to show off his son and heir." Darcy rolled his eyes, but he replied that he would go, and told Kitty she and her sisters may join him, to which she agreed and skipped happily out of the room to pack some clothes. "Mr Darcy, you must take Christiana with you. She cannot stay any longer, and she must see her brother." Darcy watched her take to the pile of cards with something like regret; he very much wanted to celebrate with his friend, but not at his wife's expense. She seemed especially tired of late and here he was about to leave her with a mass of work. "I know what you are thinking, and I am warning you not to be so ridiculous." He stepped back, wary of what she would say, and ready to pounce on her mistake if she had interpreted him incorrectly. "You have just invited all of _our_ guests to Beningbrough, and I am ready to say goodbye to our son any minute now. There shall be no one to annoy me or clamour for my company; I shall be very content."

Of course, she had not been wrong at all and it amused him greatly. "My dear, I am astounded at your ability to predict these things. Not my mood or my thoughts, since these things seem to have been apparent to you since our first meeting." She smiled in remembrance of such occasions and prevented herself from pointing out to him that she had marvellously misinterpreted his gazes when they had first met. "But Jane delivering a boy, you guessed perfectly."

"You forget that I am now a mother, and one who is with child – greatly. I am very sensitive to these things." He bowed subtly to her genius, and she giggled. "And I am perfect in almost every way almost all of the time in almost every aspect of our lives. You should not have expected anything less."

He had walked to her, and placed his hand on the back of her neck, and kissed her. "I should not, Lizzy. I am sure that you shall also choose the perfect name for our nephew?" She suggested Bingley's father's name, as it was one that Jane had mentioned several times, and in not at all a long length of time, the small party was off, and Lizzy immediately cleared her table and went to sleep.

_**10pm**_

When Darcy and his sisters had arrived at Beningbrough, the scene was quite different from the palaver Elizabeth had encountered when she went to attend to her niece's birth. The atmosphere of peace remained, but Mrs Bingley was resting in her room, and the midwife had been allowed enough time to reach the house to aid the mistress. In the parlour, Mr Bingley sat with his father-in-law and another very small person, whom Darcy thought was awfully young to be downstairs at such a late hour.

"Darcy, we have been watching the clock, where on earth -?"

"Bingley, do not pretend not to know that it is very hard to leave a beautiful woman who is also carrying your child." He shook his friend's hand.

"I sincerely hope you mean my daughter." Mr Bennet spoke sarcastically, but he could not hide his smile. Evidently, he was very happy to be surrounded by his sons and his new grandson as opposed to his many daughters and his wife or locked up in his library. Darcy replied that he did, and told him that she was happy to be left alone and was most likely sound asleep now and would not wake until luncheon tomorrow. "Well, she shall be very sorry to miss her nephew, I think."

"How is Lizzy? Jane has been asking for her and is very anxious to make us aware that she wishes her to be present for the Christening and so it seems we shall not have our children named for some time."

Darcy laughed. "She is frustrated, but determined not to show it. May I?" He gestured to the squirming bundle in the bassinette, and with Bingley's consent, he picked him up. "You must be very proud."

"Yes, indeed." Bingley sung his son's raptures and Darcy remarked on how much the babe resembled Jane. He had wisps of blonde hair and seemed embody his parents' gentleness perfectly. "Did Lizzy suggest anything for the name?" He related their thought, with which Bingley was very greatly pleased and then Mrs Bennet came to return the baby to his mother.

When they had all sat down again, Mr Bennet warned his sons not to take these moments for granted as he himself could simply not believe that he now had six grandchildren, and his favourite daughter had not yet given birth and Darcy said that he and Lizzy had discussed much the same thing.

Bingley chuckled and addressed Darcy: "Do you remember your unsuccessful proposal to Lizzy?" Bingley watched his friend glare at him and he quickly surmised that Mr Bennet had not been made aware of this tale and he thought that perhaps Darcy was not entirely pleased to have this story made public, which it surely would be, if Mrs Bennet ever caught wind. That was a situation Darcy did not want either himself or his wife or his sister to face in society.

"I am shocked." The old gentleman leaned forward in his chair and placed his brandy down, wanting to soberly absorb as much of this as he could. "I do not think I have heard this tale. As far as I know, my daughter accepted you."

Darcy replied that she did accept him, and attempted to leave it at that, but Mr Bennet's eager expression and Bingley's straying eyes told him that this was not to be let go by either of them. So, very reluctantly and in a manner which severely reduced his own rudeness and selfishness, Darcy explained to his father-in-law what had happened. In the meantime, the housekeeper entered the room and handed a missive to Darcy, and he found it strange that he did not hear her leave but thought as though she remained standing behind him. Bingley too, noticed this and bade her leave, but she looked nervously at Darcy and so the gentleman assumed there must be a response.

Mr Bennet did, however, find the tale very amusing. "Well, well, well! How unfortunate! But I think whatever romantic situation you created when she went into Derbyshire must have been very effective for she was very much in love when she spoke to me."

Darcy said that he was grateful such feelings were observed in her and denied any attempt at having set tricks to make her fall in love with him. As Bingley continued the conversation on the vein that included his new son, Darcy quickly scanned the letter and could feel his pulse race when he read the words _mistress _and _labour_; Lizzy had begun her trial and he had left her all alone.


	11. The End of It All

**_Author's Note: _**_Here it is, the long-awaited final chapter that I am absolutely certain is not as good as it could be. Firstly, let me apologise for not updating for roughly a year. This year has been crazy for me; last term at school, first semester at university which both add up to me being too occupied with other things. Rest assured, my guilt over this unfinished story has always been a thought of mine that would crop up every day and mostly when I was in no position to do anything about it. I completely understand if I have lost some followers, so let me thank you for staying for however long you have. _

_I won't be continuing this story, at least not for the forseeable future. However, this June I saw Wicked for the first time and it was when writing fiction on that subject that I realised I could not publish it without finishing this first. Therefore, I will be publishing Wicked fanfics very soon. This has been written in a hurry and flurry in two nights and is not how I really saw the ending so please feel free to imagine your own. Thank you so much for all of your reviews along the way, they really have been very helpful. I will always love this story and this couple and someday I'll probably come back and edit it to a higher standard. It has not been beta'ed or even read through by me so any mistakes are the result of it being 12.30am. _

_Enjoy xxx_

_**Turned and Tossed and Stretched **_

_**Friday 10**__**th**__** January 1817**_

_**2.30pm**_

_From the D__esk of the Mistress of Pemberley,_

_William, do not be alarmed in response to this letter as I am perfectly well. I thought it would be prudent to inform you that I have gone into labour. I think my sarcastic attitude to this letter conveys precisely how relaxed I am and therefore I beg you not to dash home immediately as your presence here would be quite pointless. My nephew and his father will benefit far more from your company than I will; you would not even be permitted into the room in ay case. _

_Incidentally, if you are alarmed in response to this letter, do join my mother as she does take such delight in these things. _

_My love goes to you and our family at Beningbrough._

It was a common awareness that when Elizabeth Bennet used sarcasm to tease those around her she was at her best. This was no less true of Elizabeth Darcy and her husband, by virtue of his intelligence and calmness in pressured situations that were as rife in emotion as this one, recognised this quality in her letter.

He turned to sit at a small writing table and whipped out pen and paper to compose a scribbled answer that would satisfy his wife's need to remain calm whilst subtly making her aware that he still wished to be with her.

"Do not dare to keep us in suspense, Darcy. Out with it." Mr Bennet spoke half in jest and yet his eyes betrayed a certain sincere impatience.

Darcy handed his own missive back to the housekeeper whose trite little steps could be heard clicking to the door. "The baby is on its way. Elizabeth has instructed me to remain here."

"And so you should." Mr Bennet croaked. "Good God, my son, you had me in fits of tension and you are well aware how much I dislike to resemble my wife. She is fine then."

Bingley watched Darcy nod in mechanical agreement. "Man, you would not be permitted into her company even if you were there. Your son would be made far happier with you here and I do not doubt that Elizabeth is enjoying some respite from her multitude of guests."

"Indeed. She has said as much in her letter."

"Darcy," Mr Bennet stood and clasped the taller man's shoulder, "I understand that you would wish to be with her but you would not be welcome where you mean to give her comfort. You are much better to stay here and return home tomorrow when you can ride in daylight. It is raining."

Not wishing to incite worry in the other men, and knowing that he himself was not in a panic despite his expectations, Darcy heartedly agreed and shared another brandy. All three men felt as though they were toasting the chapter of a new generation.

Whilst her husband and her sons-in-law enjoyed the glorious consequences of imbibing alcohol Mrs Bennet was suffering the consequences of writing a reply to her daughter Lydia. Idly, she tapped her pen on the rim of the ink bottle and tried to determine exactly what is was she wished to say to her youngest. Being the last child she had borne, Lydia had always been her favourite but it seemed that her indulgence and good intentions has led where such roads always lead.

'_Dear Lydia,' _was all that she had written and her paranoia caused her to curse her inability even to address the child whom she had been supposed to love the most. Her surroundings did remind her in the most animated manner that she and her family had indeed come so very far as to make her current predicament almost insignificant in comparison. The fact still stood, however grand these times of new life were and however miraculous their coming about seemed, that she could not seem to recall that relationship she had possessed with her daughter which allowed her to share in happy thoughts when she knew the reality must have been quite different.

"Mrs Bennet." The old woman turned from her unsuccessful letter and acknowledged the presence of her son. Whenever she saw him she hoped he had begun to foster some respect for her, especially since Lizzy had done so. "Elizabeth has gone into labour just now," she raised an eyebrow and eyed his worn papers, "I am to stay until tomorrow morning. When shall you be able to leave Jane?"

He asked the last delicately; Mrs Bennet knew how he must be feeling, the emotions of every member of the household running mad over the arrival of one baby and his own wife thirty miles away birthing his child. Darcy would be affected by the apparent calm and lack of consideration for Elizabeth's position. "I shall not, I think, leave with you. There is no need." At his horrified expression, which she expected he had not meant to make apparent to her, she continued. "Mr Darcy there is no timely reason for my quick departure from here and neither is there for yours. My eldest daughter is in far more of a precarious condition at present and there are at last count _three_ young children in this house and _none_ at Pemberley. Bennet may have arrived quickly but that will most likely not be the case now. Even if it was, if we left tomorrow morning the child still would not have been born." She returned to her letter, beginning for some reason to trust her nature again. "But you are most welcome to leave."

Darcy bowed. "I thank you, madam, for reminding me of my choices in this matter. I will see you at Pemberley soon."

Mrs Bennet had the distinct impression that he had intended that final remark as a sarcastic one.

_**Sunday 12**__**th**__** January 1817**_

_**9am**_

Lizzy languished in the silence around her and happily identified those things around her that were there in preparation of her child's birth. Like her father and her husband, she valued time alone and thoughtfulness, though she was aware of her own bent towards silliness. Bennet's crib had been painted and varnished again and as she turned her head towards it she received a comforting lick from the puppy. She had lain beside Lizzy since Bennet had gone and the mistress liked to think she was there out of concern for her. Elizabeth knew that animals could sense such things, and was grateful for the quiet presence of the dog.

She saw her husband's reply on the table and sighed sleepily. Elizabeth was rather glad that her house was not full of guests who were well aware of her activities; she felt rather embarrassed that the facts of matter were known by all and yet not acknowledged, that the prevention of men into the nursery signalled to everyone that she was in an inelegant employment. Personally, Elizabeth was slightly irked that her own husband, who by the very nature of his relation to her should have told them that nothing he would see would be a surprise, was banned from the room. She knew perfectly well that she would not see anyone for several days and fervently hoped she would have given birth by the time they all arrived. Silently, she thanked Jane for having absorbed all the company.

In the next hour, she guided herself through more pains with only the help of her midwife and her maids. She chewed ice and wondered why it was more difficult this time around.

"You know exactly what to expect, ma'am." Her maid had said, quite wisely. "Last time you could only guess."

Elizabeth supposed she was right and cursed a good memory. From the corner of her eye, she observed the notices and papers that were scattered across her tables. They documented in words the public announcement that Pemberley was closed to viewers due to the imminent birth of the Darcy's second child, mentioning the young master whose face was well known throughout the region. Elizabeth fondly recalled her memories of her son and his curiosity coupled with his innate adorable and exquisite little face caused her to well up and induced excitement that made the cramp following the most painful she had experienced so far. Elizabeth would swear later that it was worse even than the birth.

"Mistress, you _must _breathe."

But Elizabeth was finding it harder and harder to obey such orders and too often for the early hours of labour found herself leaning forward in agony only to collapse, sweating, onto her pillows. She began to wish she had begged her husband to come. She missed him and his touch, his calm, his face. But she could not write now.

In her brief moments of rest Elizabeth's mind wandered to the future. She saw the society announcements that surrounded hers and grated her teeth knowing the kind of women whose daughters would jump at the chance of marrying Bennet. She pictured young Miss Bingleys and shivered.

Before she eventually fell into a tumultuous sleep, the hundreds of thank-you notes told her that there were, among the dishonest, those wonderful young people who would make her children as happy as she hoped she had made Fitzwilliam.

_**Monday 13**__**th**__** January 1817**_

_**11am**_

"_Breathing_ is the least of my worries at the moment." Elizabeth choked out, before panting heavily and wiping her forehead.

"Not good enough." Mrs Ian-Jones warned sternly, fussing unnecessarily with things Elizabeth could not see. She suspected the two women in her room were desperately trying to keep themselves busy with work as she tried to keep her mind occupied with thoughts. "You would not be so tired if you would pace yourself."

"Do not presume you can tell me what to do! _I _am giving birth and I do not appreciate it!" Lizzy spat angrily at her and, covering her face with her hands, began to sob helplessly. The midwife dismissed the maid and put her arm around Lizzy, rubbing her back. The motion soothed Elizabeth's pain slightly and any relief was welcome, but she struggled to lift herself out of the present to see the bigger picture. It made no difference to be told over again that this would soon be over. "It is so much more painful than before. I want William." Mrs Ian-Jones nodded. "If he comes, I want him in here with me. Do not . . . do not tell me otherwise, I don't care. I love him."

"I know you do, my dear." Lizzy rested her head on the woman's shoulder and wiped her eyes. The pain was severe enough that even when it subsided, there remained a dull, pounding and heavy ache that sat between her legs and affected her ability to move. Mrs Ian-Jones had encouraged her to walk as she had with Bennet, but the intense pain did not allow her to stand unaided and as her waters had gone long before, there was no sense in dragging out discomfort when she was better in bed. The midwife disliked to see her patients in pain and knew that though her experience told her not to admit a gentleman, she would call on Mr Darcy. She resolved to send for him if Elizabeth ever fell asleep again, though that would be a miracle in itself.

When the next pain commenced, Elizabeth acted on instinct and pushed.

_**3.17**__**pm**_

Darcy had been convinced by his family to remain at Beningbrough longer than he had informed Elizabeth. Everyone was so convinced that Elizabeth would not be far along and would not want his company that the argument seemed watertight. Why leave a house filled with family at such a time to return to one where he would be accompanied only by boredom and the anxiety that comes with one having time on one's hands?

Bennet had sat with him every waking moment, saying such amusing things as only young children just learning to speak can invent and asking such questions as to baffle even the most eloquent philosopher. Simplicity seemed to open the doors to confusion where children were concerned, thought Darcy, watching his son write a letter to his new cousin and to his new siblings. No-one had a single clue what he had said and could only make out his name and that of his cousins after careful perusal. He hunted with the men and even enjoyed a leisurely nap before his departure.

Darcy was only now approaching Pemberley and only beginning to feel again that anxiety and haste that had filled him the night before. Hunting and sleeping when Lizzy was in God only knows what condition. He'd had no news from them and at the time had assumed this meant things remained much as they were. But as he gained ground his mind concocted probably quite stupid and irrational ideas as it tends to do when one is panicked and excited and frightened simultaneously.

He remembered all those occasions from their first meeting when he could have spent time enjoying her company and had, for whatever reason, declined or been unwilling to do so. "She is having _your _children, you idiot." He scolded himself and resolved to teach his children the value of those who were beloved to you.

He did not remembered particulars of his arrival at Pemberley; he did not remember descending from the horse or exactly how he had entered the house and what route he had taken to get to the nursery. Those things were not important. Not when he laid eyes on Elizabeth Darcy.

Lizzy had been in agony all morning. Her efforts and those of the women around her had no effect on her progress. Though she pushed and was encouraged to push, no eye could discern any head or foot that would signal the beginning of the end of it all. Mrs Ian-Jones unhappily explained that Elizabeth was pushing the baby well, but as soon as she ran out of breath and had to stop the babe would slip back and she would have to start all over again.

Elizabeth had not cried for hours. Not in an attempt to hold her emotions in place or for any other reason than that she simply had no ability to do anything other than birth her child. She had no time for tears.

Another pain would seize her and she would scream and growl alongside it. When it subsided, and she could not push anymore, she felt the sting of the child returning to its original position. Opening her eyes, she saw her husband and suddenly everything dwarfed her and she cried.

Mrs Ian-Jones watched Lizzy wail and Darcy panic, but left her side to drag him to his wife. "This will require you both to work together. Elizabeth, please try to keep pushing."

Lizzy turned into William's embrace. She felt his kiss on her neck and her lips and his arms encapsulate her, as though she were tiny. He moved behind her and supported her back, dabbing her shoulders and forehead with a wet cloth. "Lizzy, I love you. I'm here, it's alright." She smiled into his kiss. Her tears mixed with his and soaked any material that was not already sodden. When she gripped his hand powerfully, he braced himself. "Lizzy, _breathe_."

His command did not seem as patronising as her midwife's and she felt more willing to comply with him. She was simply not strong enough without him anymore and his hands entangled with hers gave her the strength she needed to see the end of her nightmare. Furiously, she pushed. Somehow, she managed to breathe without reversing her efforts and she kept pushing.

"Stop!" This command from Mrs Ian-Jones she was perfectly amenable to and she obliged gratefully, receiving a sweet kiss from her husband, who was smiling. "A head, I have a head." Though the pain remained overwhelming, the relief made Lizzy laugh and Darcy captured her lips softly. "I need you to do that once more, Elizabeth. Once more for your children and your husband."

Elizabeth nodded and waited but a few seconds until the next cramp. She heard Darcy whisper his love in the meantime. The end seemed to come so quickly after that moment; the pain both increased and was vanquished not once, but twice. One hurdle conquered and it seemed she gained some part of herself that was lacking. Perhaps it was the presence of her husband. In a deliciously spiritual second, Lizzy thought his energy affected hers and they both partook of the act of childbirth, though she never voiced this to her husbands for fear of wounding his masculine sensibilities and making herself look ridiculous.

Vaguely, she recalled the joy of peace between one daughter and the other. But Darcy recalled it enough for his wife and his own mind. "My congratulations, you have a daughter." Those words accompanied the feeling of a weight, very slight, but a definite weight in his arms before her lay the tiny girl on his wife's breast and watched that bond, unbreakable, seal before him as though it were tangible.

Her hair was blonde. Her movements were fast and spirited. She looked like Georgiana and Darcy kissed them both. "We have two children, Lizzy. Two."

"I love . . . I love it all so much . . . you, my darling and them." Lizzy smiled at him and they kissed, tender and careful. No one wished to shatter the delicate happiness of the moment, though they it was equally vibrant and impenetrable. "But we shall have three, in a moment."

Surprise crossed his features for a moment, before her grip and the loss of his daughter to her nursemaid informed him that it was not the end. This time, however, even for Darcy, the time passed more swiftly. Elizabeth seemed to exert energy more effectively and in several quick seconds they were told a head, shoulders, arms and legs had emerged before a second cry pricked their ears and Lizzy collapsed into his arms, her body subconsciously communicating that it was all over.

A little Lizzy was then handed to his wife. "Goodness," Darcy breathed, taking his first daughter into his own arms and aware that his son was not there, "she looks your twin, my love."

Lizzy turned and met his eye. Then, lowering her gaze, she caught the eyes of their daughter. "You won't believe me, but I can't believe I was right. Twins."

"Twin girls. You were absolutely right. I shall never question you again."

She laughed. "That would be a mistake, my dear, considering we now have _three _children. I shan't get a moment's rest and you shall have to hold my hand at all times." She jested, but he took her hand.

Quiet and stillness fell around them and Elizabeth smiled excitedly at her daughters, who lay wrapped and sleeping on her lap, her knees bent and apart from the effort of birthing them and her arms providing contact and comfort from their mother. Years later, Elizabeth would tell her husband that at that moment, when she introduced him to their children, the dull pain that was with her in labour had always been there in its aftermath but a pure and unstained happiness overpowered it to such a degree that it was not even granted a small acknowledgement in the furthest recesses of her mind.

Darcy would agree and kiss her in such a way that it would almost always result in the end of it all.


End file.
